Life After The Demogorgon
by StrangerThingsLover011
Summary: What would happen if Eleven hadn't disappeared with the demogorgon? Will has only mild effects from the upside down and Eleven goes to live with the Wheelers. Eleven adjusts to life with the Wheelers and eventually is able to go to school with the boys after being tutored for two years. What will school be like for El and the boys? Mike and El's relationship will become serious.
1. Adjusting to Life with the Wheelers

Eleven ceased her screaming when the demogorgon bursted into thousands of pieces. She dropped to the ground. E had been drained of most of her energy ano was unable to walk. Dustin carried El and placed her on the table in the cafeteria where they had left the chocolate pudding, before the bad men found them. Mike helped feed the chocolate pudding to El who was too weak to feed herself. Within fifteen minutes Eleven was energized again and the boys were thanking her for saving them from demogorgon. Meanwhile Jonathan and Nancy received a call to drive the kids to the hospital, because Will had been revived. While waiting for Will to wake up everyone slept or waited anxiously in the waiting room. Mike nervously waited to see Will as Eleven rested on his shoulder. Lucas and Dustin were asleep and Nancy sat tearing up thinking about the loss of Barb. After Will woke up the kids rushed to his room and gave him a huge hug. They began to tell him the story of the past week. Mike introduced Eleven to Will and told him how she used her telekinesis to save them. El and Will shyly acknowledged each other and Will thanked her for her help. That night after everyone left the hospital, El went home with Mike and Nancy. Dustin and Lucas got a ride home from Mike's parents. Mike carried Eleven down to her fort and went upstairs to his room. He was unaware that El was still secretly confused about the kiss. A few days later, Will went home with Joyce and Jonathan feeling good as new(the effects of the upside down in this story is only Will vomiting slugs for a few weeks). The Wheelers also decided to take in Eleven permanently, as she had already developed a close relationship with Nancy in only three days. Nancy enjoyed having a young sister to do girl stuff with and give advice too. Within the next week they planned to move Mike to the basement and remodel his bedroom fo El. Karen speculated Mike and El's relationship and decided it would be best they not share a room. Nancy planned to take her shopping for clothes while Karen found her a tutor to help her catch up with Mike and the boys that week also. The whole goal of the Wheeler's winter break was to celebrate Christmas and get Eleven settled in. The first day of winter break delayed the Wheeler's plans due to the occurrence of a snowstorm. Eleven was fascinated by all the tiny white snowflakes. She was disappointed Papa had kept her from seeing the snow all these years. Eleven looked out the window for hours before falling asleep. The next day would be a big day of remodeling for her, because they had already moved Mike downstairs.


	2. Shopping and Remodeling

Nancy was elated to help Eleven decorate her new room. El wanted to paint her walls the pink color of the dress Mike had given her to wear. Nancy warned her she would regret not picking a more mature color in a few years. El decided to take Nancy's advice and go with a light gray that she liked. Nancy gave Eleven the idea to get a pink bedspread to match the dress she had, because she could easily change her bedspread if she outgrew it. Eleven loved that idea and got a pink floral bedspread and a brown dresser to match her bed frame. Mike, Nancy, and Ted helped Eleven set up her room and Nancy agreed to take El shopping the next day. Nancy took El to a clothing store to find her some clothes to wear other than her hand me downs. Nancy told her to pick out two pairs of shoes to go with the white converse she had gotten from Nancy. She picked out a pair of black flats and red flats. Nancy picked up a pack of socks for El to wear with her high tops. Nancy brought El to the underwear and let her pick out six pairs to wear. El always picked out colorful things, because her old life with Papa was so dark and dreary. Nancy then started rummaging through an item of clothing El had never seen before. El asked her what it was and Nancy told her it was a bra. El didn't understand so she asked Nancy why she needed one. She explained that El needed a bra to support her developing breasts. Nancy gestured to where she was talking about and El understood. Nancy told El to pick out three bras and she would make sure they were the correct size. El was then told to pick out five outfits she could wear and she excitedly started searching through the clothing. El found a sky blue dress, a floral sweater with a denim skirt, colorful leggings with a matching top, long overalls with a pink top, and a frilly yellow blouse with jeans. Nancy was pleased with how fashionable Eleven seemed to be. Nancy took El to lunch and she could tell something was bugging her, but she didn't know what and decided to ask her. Eleven told her she didn't understand what Mike had done back at the school. Nancy asked her what Mike did to her sounding angry and protective. Eleven told Nancy he put his lips on hers and that she really liked it. Nancy was surprised and accidentally said he kissed you really loudly. El asked what a kiss meant. She told Eleven it meant Mike probably wanted her to be his girlfriend. El looked confused. Nancy told her a girlfriend is a girl you like as more than a friend and you always want to be around them, because they are you favorite person. El said she wanted to be Mike's girlfriend and said he asked her to the snowball in a few weeks. Nancy's mind was blown on how confident her little brother was. Nancy asked her if she wanted to surprise Mike and she told her yes. Nancy and Eleven snuck up to Nancy's room to beautify Eleven without Mike hearing them. Nancy put lipstick on Eleven that made her lips pop. She also applied eyeshadow and mascara that appeared to brighten and enlarge El's eyes. Blush was also applied to her cheeks to finish it off. Nancy helped El slip on the padded bra and sky blue dress that brightened her eyes even more. Eleven walked downstairs as she called Mike's name. He was playing dungeons and dragons with the boys. Mike immediately noticed how good her breasts looked and how stunning she looked in the blue dress. His face was frozen as he stuttered to find the right words. Finally Mike was able to talk again and said….


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Mike told Eleven she looked pretty and she smiled. Dustin, Lucas, and Will looked at each other confused and grossed out. Mike and Eleven stood there smiling at each other until Eleven pulled him into a hug. Karen called Eleven upstairs to talk to her leaving the boys to interrogate Mike.

"What is going on between you and Eleven?" Lucas asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"Seriously, Mike you said she was pretty and hugged her." Dustin said.

"Guys stop bugging Mike. He doesn't have to tell us." Will said.

"We are best friends and fought the demogorgon together and Mike can't tell us what's going on with Eleven." Lucas claimed.

"Fine. Do you remember when you and Dustin left El and I to go find chocolate pudding?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Will was still in the upside down." Dustin said.

"I asked El to go to the snowball, but she didn't understand what it mean to go to a dance with someone. I tried to explain and failed, but she said yes anyway." Mike explained.

"El seems to understand what you meant by how she acted today" Lucas mentioned.

Mikes hands began to clench and his throat got dry. He turned red out of embarrassment. He was so nervous one of his friends would ask what happened next. The boys noticed Mike's sudden embarrassment.

"Why did she seem so understanding today Mike?" Will asked.

"Ummmm. Well. I kept stuttering trying to explain the snowball so I kissed her. She seemed to like it and then the bad men showed up." Mike explained.

"Ew! You guys sucked face!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Shut up Dustin." Mike yelled.

Will and Lucas just sat in shock and awkwardness. Lucas knew Mike liked Eleven from the beginning. Will was all around surprised, because he was in the upside down during all of it.

"Anybody wanna get back to dungeons and dragons?" Mike suggested.

The boys all said yes and began to play the game again. Awkwardness in the room of boys still lingered as they tried to forget the previous conversation. Mike wondered what was taking El and his mom so long. Mike wanted to talk to El, because he hadn't seen her all day.

Meanwhile, upstairs Karen was discussing tutoring with Eleven. She had found a tutor for her willing to teach Eleven. El would be taught at a pace where she could join the boys in high school in year and a half. It would be no problem for Eleven, because she was fast learner. The tutor would be Mrs. Feeny who was Mike's retired fifth grade teacher. Mike had always enjoyed Mrs. Feeny's class and they had never had problems with her. Eleven would be tutored eight hours like the normal school day for five days each week. Karen asked Eleven if she would want to start school the following Monday. El agreed elated to start school, so she would eventually go to school with Mike.

The boys left shortly after Eleven came back downstairs, because it was getting late. They left Mike and Eleven downstairs where they finally had a chance to talk.

"I start school next week and eventually I will get to go to school with you!" El told Mike.

Mike replied, "I can't wait until we get to go to school together and I know you will do great next week." "How was your day with Nancy?" Mike asked.

"Fun. She helped me pick out fashionable clothes. Also, I was confused about that night at the school and she helped me understand." El told him.

Mike replied angrily, "You told Nancy about the kiss!"

Eleven felt tears come to her eyes when Mike yelled. Mike felt bad that he yelled. He didn't mean it, but he didn't want Nancy to know.

Mike said, "I'm sorry El I didn't mean to yell. What did Nancy help you understand?"

El replied, "She explained to me what the kiss meant and told me what a girlfriend was. She also explained why you asked me to the snowball." Mike looked nervous when he realized she totally understood now. He was also kind of disappointed that even though she smiled after the kiss she was clueless about its meaning. MIke was surprised when Eleven said, "Nancy said you probably want me to be your girlfriend. She said your boyfriend is your favorite person and you always want to be around them. Mike you are my favorite person and I want you to be my boyfriend." Mike was so surprised and happy he could speak.

Finally, Mike uttered...


	4. The First Date Part One

Finally, Mike uttered, "Really El? Why would pick me when you are pretty enough to have anyone else?"

El replied, "You are perfect to me. I love you more than eggos Mike."

Mike looked surprised and said, "You must really love me then. I love you El!"

"I love you too Mike." El said.

Suddenly their lips were getting closer and they kissed. El didn't understand what the feeling was but she had butterflies in her stomach. Mike grabbed Eleven's hand and pulled her up. They were now standing across from each other and El was staring into Mike's eyes. Mike gathered all the confidence he had.

Mike looked straight into El's eyes and said, "Eleven will you go on a date with me next Friday?"

El was so excited and of course she said yes. Both of them were nervous and anxious for Friday even though it was days away. Mike gave Eleven a goodnight kiss on the cheek and she went upstairs to her room. For the first time Eleven wouldn't dream of the demogorgon, papa, or eggos. Instead, El would dream a about Mike and how the date would go. Mike wouldn't lay in bed talking on the supercom or planning D and D games that night. Instead, he layed in bed thinking about how much he loved Eleven.

The day had come Eleven was to begin tutoring. The first thing Mrs. Feeny taught Eleven was how to write her name. She had learned how to write her name perfectly in cursive and print in twenty minutes. Within three days she had learned to count and had memorized the alphabet. During those three days she practiced writing the alphabet in print and cursive and remembering the numbers 1-100. By the end of the fourth day she was working on vocabulary by reading small books. She had a notebook and when she heard a new word she wrote it and it's definition to study. El loved vocabulary and tended to look over and remember the meanings of words. On Friday she had written her own ten sentence story with all the words she had learned. With help from her teacher she wrote a letter to Mike showing what she'd learned to give to him on their date that night.

Immediately, Eleven rushed upstairs to Nancy's room after her tutor left. Nancy was elated to beautify El for her date. Mike was taking El on a picnic and to the movies afterward. Nancy chose the the floral sweater and denim skirt, because it was casual and elegant. Nancy applied a small amount of blush to El's face, and it reminded her of when the boys dressed her to go to the school. She also applied some mascara, lip gloss, and a light eyeshadow. Eleven looked beautiful, but she was still self conscious about her hair. El liked to wear the wig, because she thought she looked more like a girl. Nancy reassured her by saying that she looked beautiful, and that Mike would love it.

Eleven walked down the stairs to find Mike dressed in a button down shirt. She had never seen him in anything other than a T-shirt. She liked seeing him dressed up, because she thought he was so handsome. El looked in Mike's eyes and smiled as he glared at her. He was thinking about how gorgeous she looked in her girly outfit though she even looked good in his ugly sweats.

Mike said, "You look beautiful Eleven."

"Thanks Mike. You look beautiful too." El replied. Mike couldn't help but chuckle even if he knew she meant handsome.

"Are you ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yes, let's go." She replied. Mike took Eleven's hand and they headed to the park. Mike set out a red and white blanket and the picnic basket. Although, instead of classic sandwiches he brought eggos and fruit. El was excited to see Mike had brought her eggos. They ate and chattered about things like teaching El to play D&D, the snowball the following week, and weekend plans. At the end of dinner Mike was digging through the picnic basket and pulled out a pink rose. He handed it to El and she smiled.

"Thank you for the rose and eggos Mike." El said.

"Your welcome El. Are you ready to head to the movie theater?" Mike asked.

"One second I have something for you first." El replied. El reached for the note in her pocket. She handed it to Mike to read.

"My teacher helped me write this letter to you. Using the words I learned this week." El stated. Mike thanked Eleven and began to open the envelope the note was in. Mike was anxious to read the first thing Eleven had ever wrote to him. Mike read the note aloud and it said...


	5. The First Date Part Two

"Mike you are my favorite person. I love you more than eggos. I am glad to be your girlfriend. Love El." The note read. Mike's cheeks turned red and his heart was pounding. He thanked Eleven and gave her a hug. They then got up and began to walk towards the movie theater. Mike bought the tickets and popcorn and they headed into the theater. Eleven chose seats relatively close to the screen and in corner away from the other people. Mike was pleased with the isolated seats.

After, the boring previews the movie began. Eleven was concentrated on the movie unlike Mike who was buzzing with nervous energy. He noticed El's hand resting close to his and was contemplating making his move. Finally, after a few minutes of contemplation he placed his hand on Eleven's and intertwined his fingers with hers. She didn't expect it and turned looking surprised. A few seconds later she had a smile on her face. Mike was amused about how similar the reaction was to the kiss in the cafeteria.

It was dark and chilly as they walked home. Mike gave El his jacket and she was delighted to notice that it smelled like him. She was secretly sniffing the jacket the whole way home. They entered the house and everyone was asleep. El headed for the stairs that lead to her room. She was stopped by the sound of Mike's voice.

"El thank you for going on a date with me." He said.

"Thank you for asking me." She replied. They stood there in silence, because Mike was trying to build his confidence to kiss El. El got tired of the silence. She decided to kiss Mike on the cheek.

"I love you Mike." She stated. She began to walk up the stairs until she heard Mike say her name and she turned. She hoped he wasn't going to ask for his jacket back.

"I love you too El." He said. They both turned and walked to their rooms. El fell asleep in bed wearing Mike's jacket and holding her rose. She had never been happier. Mike on the other hand laid wide awake in his bed thinking about Eleven. He thought about how pretty she was and how her outfit complemented her body perfectly. He would deny if anyone asked, but he was happy to see Eleven developing the body of a teenage girl. She was so kind and intelligent. In his mind, Eleven was the full package. Mike pondered what he would tell the boys when they came over tomorrow. He had cancelled their normal Friday night DD game, and they would definitely question him.

"Why did you cancel last night?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't feel like playing." Mike answered.

"Mike you always want to play DD. What's the real reason?" Lucas questioned. They all looked at him with concerned looks.

"Fine El and I went to the movies." Mike stated.

"What is a date?" Will asked.

"Ew! Did you guys suck face again?" Dustin commented. Mike's face turned red. All the boys were staring at him.

"Ew." The three boys said. Just then El walked down the stairs and greeted the boys. She sat on the couch and turned on a girly TV show. The boys resumed their DD game. After hours of playing the game finally ended.

"So Eleven is Mike taking you to the snowball?" Dustin asked.

"Yes I agreed to go with him weeks ago. I can't wait it's only a week away." El replied.

"You know who else is going to the dance El?" Mike said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Lucas, Dustin, and Will." Mike replied.

"Umm. No." Lucas replied.

"Sorry we don't have dates." Dustin stated.

"I can't dance." Will admitted.

"Come on it will be fun. You can all ask someone or come alone. Will you don't have to dance you can just hang out." Mike suggested. Secretly, Mike was only forcing them to come, because they had interrogated him about the date.

"No." The three boys shouted.

"Come on it will be fun." El said. The boys decided it would be best not to anger the girl with super powers.

"Fine." They replied.

"I know the perfect dates for all of you." Mike stated.

"I think I'd rather go alone." Will stated.

"Come on Will." Mike begged. Will just decided to give in. The other boys weren't thrilled about getting dates either, but they just went along with it.

"Monday you will all come home with dates to the dance on Friday." Mike announced.

"Yay!" The boy said sarcastically.

The weekend was over and it was Monday. They were in math the class before lunch. It was almost time for the bell to ring to dismiss them for lunch. It was also about time for Mike to put his plan into action. First was Will's date.


	6. Mike the Matchmaker

Mike speculated Jennifer Hayes would go to the dance with Will, because she had cried at his funeral. Mike wasn't sure why she was crying since she didn't really ever talk to Will. He finally had realized she probably had feelings for him. Mike dragged Will over to Jennifer's locker where she was getting her lunch box.

"Will has something to ask you Jennifer." Mike said. Jennifer started to blush and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Oh. Hey Mike. Hey Will. What do you want to ask me?" She said anxiously.

"Will you, will you, will you go to the dance with me Jennifer?" Will stuttered. Jennifer cheeks got even redder and she smiled even bigger. Will began to get nervous about the lack of an answer.

"I would love to go to the dance with you Will." Jennifer replied.

"Ok. My brother can drive us to the dance we can pick you up at 5:45." Will stated.

"Alright. I can't wait. See you Friday." Jennifer replied. Mike and Will headed to lunch to sit with Dustin and Lucas. Mike could tell Will was excited to go to the dance with Jennifer even though he would never admit it.

"Who did you get to go to the dance with Will? Lucas asked.

"Jennifer Hayes." Mike answered.

"I knew she liked him when I saw her crying at the funeral." Dustin stated.

"Ummm. Mike who's next to get a date to the dance?" Lucas asked.

"Dustin is next. I know the perfect person for him." Mike answered.

"Oh great. Who is it?" Dustin said sarcastically.

"Audrey Harper." Mike said.

"Why her?" Will asked.

"Audrey is very smart and Dustin is full of weird information. I've heard she is funny and Dustin likes to think he is funny. Also, she is very sensitive and Dustin is sensitive to our fights." Mike explained.

"She seems perfect for Dustin." Lucas stated.

"How could I have been so oblivious? She does seem a lot like me." Dustin replied.

"Good. You are asking her during recess." Mike stated.

"Fine." Dustin said. He secretly rolled his eyes. He actually kind of wanted to got to the dance with her to get to know her better. He thought she actually seemed cool. The bell rang and dismissed them to recess. Dustin waited nervously until Lucas spotted Audrey.

"Hey, Dustin there's Audrey." Lucas teased.

"It's your turn Dustin." Will said. Dustin slowly walked up to Audrey who was talking to a few of her friends.

"Hey, Audrey can I talk to you for a minute." Dustin asked.

"Sure Dustin." Audrey said.

"I've heard a lot about you and we seem a lot alike, and I'd like to get to know you better. I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"That's sound fun. Sure I will go with you." She replied.

"Okay. Can I come by your house at 5:30 on Friday? I was thinking we could walk to the dance to give us a chance to talk." Dustin suggested.

"That sound great. Talk to you Friday." Audrey said. Dustin walked back over by the rest of the boys. They had been watching the entire time, but Dustin didn't even realize.

"What did she say?" Mike asked.

"She said yes." Dustin replied.

"Good for you Dustin." Will said.

"Your turn Lucas. I had to think about it for awhile, but I think I found someone for you." Mike said.

"Oh no. Who is it?" Lucas asked.

"Reeva Robertson" Mike replied.

"Why her?" Lucas asked.

"She is part of the safety squad and clearly Lucas is careful. He was very stubborn about believing that Eleven wasn't dangerous. She also is hardworking and never gives up to achieve straight A's in honors classes. Lucas worked his but off to try and find Will." Mike explained.

"We would be a great couple I think, but I'm scared she will reject me. Lucas replied.

"You could ask her without actually talking to her. Mike suggested.

"How would I do that." Lucas asked.

"Duh. Write her a note." Dustin said.

Lucas stated, "Ok that sound better."

"Hey, why did I have to ask in person?" Will asked.

"Cause you need to talk more." Dustin said.

Mike agreed, "Yeah. It was good for you Will."

Will replied, "Well I wish I would have thought to write a note." The boys spent the rest of recess helping Lucas write his note to Reeva. The note read: We seem a lot alike. I would love to get to know you better. Dance? Lucas Sinclair.

Lucas put the note in Reeva's locker after recess and headed to class. At the end of the day Lucas walked by Reeva's locker on his way home. Reeva flashed him a big smile and began to walk quickly to catch up with him and the boys. Reeva told Lucas that she would love to go to the dance and get to know him better. Lucas asked he rif she wanted to walk with Dustin and Audrey and she said yes.

The three boys realized Mike was a pretty awesome matchmaker. They all four had dates and were ready for the dance. Mike was proud of his date finding skills. He was hesded home to tell Eleven the good new that the boys were coming to the dance too.


	7. Snowball Prep

El was excited that all her friends were going to the dance. Although, she had bigger worries now like getting a dress, how to dance, and makeup. Eleven was sitting in her room unable to concentrate on the homework her tutor gave her. There was a knock at her bedroom door and Nancy walked in.

"Would you like to go find a dress for the dance and go to dinner with me El." Nancy asked.

"Yes that sounds fun." El replied.

"Alright. Let's get out of here before Mike notices we are leaving. It's a girls night and I think he gets jealous our sister like relationship." Nancy said.

"Sisters!" El said excitedly.

Nancy explained. "Yes El, I consider us sisters. I love having a younger girl to talk to and go shopping with."

"Yay. I have a sister. But wouldn't that make Mike my brother too?" El asked.

"Yeah, but let's not mention this to him it might upset him. Alright let's go." Nancy advised.

El agreed. They grabbed their jackets and headed out the door to a dress shop. El was looking at casual dresses, so Nancy lead her to the formal dresses.

"You need a formal dress for this dance El." Nancy said.

"Formal?" El asked.

"A fancier dress than the dresses that you wear on any day." Nancy explained.

El found a dress and tried it on. The dress was all royal blue with sheer straps and sequined top. The dress showed off her curves and ended right at her knees. It fit perfectly. Nancy bought the dress and they picked up dinner to take to have a picnic at the park. El thanked Nancy for the dress. Nancy and El began to eat their meal as a question popped in her head.

"Nancy." El said.

"Yes, El." Nancy replied.

El asked, "How do you dance?"

Nancy replied, "Would you like me to show you how you will dance with Mike tomorrow?"

"Yes." El answered

Nancy gestured for El to get up. No one was around, so it was perfect time to teach El how to dance.

"Pretend that I'm Mike and put your hands around my neck." Nancy said.

El did as Nancy said although it was hard, because Nancy was much taller than her.

"Now Mike will put his hands on your waist and you will sway like this. If you aren't comfortable with that than tell him." Nancy commanded. She had become very protective of El.

El replied. "Ok." She thought dancing seemed boring, but then she imagined that Mike's hands were on her waist. She suddenly got even more excited for the snowball.

"He might even try to spin and dip you like this. I don't see Mike having that dancing ability but you never know with him." Nancy explained. El's legs brushed against Nancy's. Nancy asked El if she would be interested in shaving them and El looked confused.

Nancy explained, "It will remove the hair and make them soft and smooth. Lots of girls do it including me. It will make you look even more polished in your dress. I can help you if you want, so you don't hurt yourself." El agreed to it.

When, they returned home they were greeted by Mike. "Where have you guys been?" Mike said frustrated.

El replied, "Girls night."

Mike asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"You wouldn't have wanted El to leave so we snuck out." Nancy stated. Mike gave Nancy and angry glare. Nancy told El to put her stuff up before anyone saw. Mike asked to see what they'd gotten.

"No it's a surprise Mike." Nancy stated.

"Goodnight El. I have homework, but we will be getting you ready when I get home from school tomorrow."

The next day Eleven couldn't focus on her tutor at all. She kept thinking about dancing with Mike and making sure she looked perfect. Her tutor asked her what six time eight was and she said Mike. Her tutor Mrs. Feeny started laughing and then El began to laugh.

"You must be really excited about the snowball?" Mrs. Feeny asked.

"Yes." El replied.

Mrs. Feeny said, "Well I promise we are almost finished El." Tutoring finally ended and Nancy had just arrrived home, so they headed to the bathroom. Nancy showed El the correct way to shave without getting razor burn and allowed her to try. Nancy mostly helped, so she wouldn't have razor burn for the dace.

"Soft." El said after Nancy finished.

Nancy replied, "Yes they are. You can do this anytime you don't want the hair El. If you ever need help you can always come to me.

"Ok." El replied. They both headed to Nancy's room for makeup and to change. Nancy made El's eyeshadow blue ombré the darkest shade matching her dress and mascara. She was given light blush and light pink lipstick also. Eleven slipped on the dress.

"I have a surprise for you El." Nancy stated. She pulled out matching shoes for her dress that had a short heel. Eleven smiled and thanked her. Mike was wearing a royal blue tux that Nancy got him, when they walked down from Nancy's room. Mike saw Eleven and starred with his mouth slightly open.

"Mike. Hello Mike?" Eleven said while waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"You look pretty." Mike stated. El thanked him and Nancy laughed. Mike shot Nancy an angry glare.

"We gotta go it's almost six." Nancy said. They hoped in the car and Nancy drove them and they met up with Will, his date, and Jonathan. A few minutes later Lucas, Dustin, and their dates arrived. Jonathan took all the separate couple pictures. A picture of all the boys, all the girls, and then everyone together. Nancy thanked Jonathan for being the photographer. They would end up sitting outside the school talking for an hour.

All the kids walked in the school. Mike grabbed El's hand and Jennifer grabbed Will's hand. The other two couples just walked awkwardly. El's excitement began to build when they entered the gym.


	8. The Snowball

The gym was decorated with snowflakes and silver tinsel. There was a disco ball that made the whole room appear blue. A with table with snacks and drinks was in the corner out of the way, so there was room to dance. El smiled at Mike as they walked through the gym door. Mike got butterflies when he saw El's smile. They all walked to a corner of the gym to get away from the other students.

"Hey Mike, Audrey and I are gonna head to the snack table." Dustin said.

Mike replied, "Alright have fun."

"Dustin finally found someone with as big an appetite as him." Lucas said after they left. They all laughed.

A slow song began to play. "We will leave you guys. If you need us we will be over here." Lucas told Mike and Will.

Jennifer grabbed Will's hand and took him to the dance floor. "Would you like to dance El?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike." El answered. They headed to the middle of the floor. El put her hands around Mike's neck and Mike put his hands on her waist. El began to get butterflies she was thinking Mike's hands are on my waist. El rested her head on Mike. Mike was elated to be so close to El. Just then Eleven lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek.

El looked at Jennifer and Will. Jennifer was resting her head on Will as they swayed. Will looked really awkward she thought. He was staring into space as if he was super nervous which she knew he was. Will began to relax and hold Jennifer tighter. You could tell they were finally getting comfortable with each other.

Eleven turned her head to see Dustin dancing with Audrey. They were both relaxed and Audrey was staring into Dustin's eyes. Dustin began to look in her eyes. They began to get closer and then they kissed. El looked to see if Mike had seen, but he was too focused on her. Audrey smiled after the kiss and layed her head on Dustin.

She also saw Lucas talking to Reeva except they didn't seem to be getting along. They looked angry with each other. Reeva and Luca didn't seem to click like everyone else. Maybe they weren't right for each other.

The song suddenly ended. A faster song came on so they went to sit on the wall of the gym.

"Are you enjoying the dance El?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike it's very fun. I like dancing with you." She answered.

Mike replied, "I like dancing with you too El." They talked for about twenty minutes about how their week went and what El learned. They danced to two more slow songs and then decided to sit with Audrey and Dustin at the snack table. They both had some cookies and soda. Mike could tell Dustin wanted to be alone with Audrey, so he and El left to dance to the next slow song. The song was about to end when El's mouth got closer to his ear.

El whispered, "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Are you bored? There is still another thirty minutes left." Mike asked.

El replied, "No I just want us to be alone."

"Ok. Follow me." Mike said. El followed him outside the school and through the wooded area around Hawkins. She didn't say a word, but she wondered where he was taking her. They arrived at the quarry she had saved Mike and Dustin at.

"Hope this is ok El. I think it's still a beautiful view after what happened here." Mike said.

El replied, "Yes I love it here, because it the first time I realized I…"

"Realized what? You can tell me El." Mike said.

El said, "The first time I realized how much I liked you. I just didn't understand those feelings yet."

"I like this spot, because you saved me. The girl I loved had saved my life." Mike explained.

El replied, "I love you Mike."

"I love you too Eleven." Mike said. Suddenly, Mike picked up Eleven and kissed her. It seemed to last forever and it did. Neither of them minded though they both enjoyed every second of it. When it ended El smiled at him.

"Sorry, Eleven I just couldn't wait any longer to do that. I'll never do it again if you don't want me too." Mike apologized.

"No, I liked it don't be sorry." El said.

Mike asked, "You did?"

"Yes, Mike why wouldn't I? I love you." El said.

Mike replied, "Good, because I love you. That kiss was amazing." Mike sat down and placed El on his lap. They starred at the beautiful starry night sky. After a few minutes El turned to look at Mike, but he was still focused on the sky. She stared at his lips for a few seconds. Finally, El just went for it.

"I've been wanting you to kiss me first for so long. Thank you El. We better get back the dance is about to end." Mike said. El and Mike rushed back to the school. They arrived just in time for Nancy to pick them up. They sat in the back seat of the car holding hands and smiling with at each other. Eleven had fallen asleep on Mike's shoulders. Mike struggled, but he successfully carried El up to her bed and kissed her on the cheek.


	9. A Couple of Spies

The next day the boys and Eleven were downstairs. The boys played D&D while El was reading a chapter book. Her tutor had already gotten her to read well enough to be able to understand longer books.

"So Lucas how did it go with Reeva?" Dustin asked.

"Shut up Dustin. You know how it went." Lucas replied madly.

Mike stepped in, "Apparently not well."

"She was so stubborn and such a know it all." Lucas stated.

Dustin added, "In other words, you guys are too much alike. Lucas gave him an angry glare.

"Jennifer invited me out to lunch with her parents." Will said.

"Well it went well for Will then. What about you Dustin?" Mike asked.

Dustin replied. "It went okay I guess." El snickered.

"What's so funny El?" Mike asked.

"Dustin kissed Audrey." El explained. Dustin began to turn red.

Dustin replied, "We are going on a date next Saturday. I am taking her to get ice cream and go to the park."

"Good for you Dustin." Will said.

"Yay!" Eleven said.

Lucas asked, "Did you and El leave the dance early? I couldn't find you guys after Reeva and I stopped talking."

"We went to the quarry." Mike said.

"The place El broke Troy's arm. Why?" Dustin asked.

Eleven answered, "The view is pretty at night."

"Oh, I see." Dustin said winking at Mike. Lucas, Will, and Mike all shook their heads at Dustin.

"Shut up Dustin." Mike yelled.

Dustin asked, "What did you really do up there El?"

El replied, "Mike can I say?"

"Whatever I guess it doesn't really matter. Dustin may not know it, but he is going to tell us everything about his little date next weekend." Mike stated.

"Yeah right. Well go ahead Eleven." Dustin said.

El explained, "I wanted to go somewhere private, so we went to the quarry. I told Mike it was the first time I realized I liked him. He kissed me and as we looked at the stars I kissed him. Mike was happy, but we had to rush back to meet Nancy. That's all."

"Ew. Dustin why do you even care?" Lucas asked.

Will agreed, "Yeah Dustin why do you care?"

Dustin answered, "Well I wanted to know if our Mike made a move."

"Ew Dustin. We are a little young for that sort of thing. Also, what makes you think El understands any of that stuff?" Mike asked.

"What stuff? I'm sure I can understand Mike. My tutor has taught me lots of things, and she says I'm a quick learner." Eleven said.

The boys all started laughing. Mike turned red. "Oh nothing. I'm sure you will learn about it with your tutor some other time." Mike stated.

"Ok." El answered. She was confused, but decided she would just ignore the situation. El had only been in tutoring for three months and she could already read as well as the boys. She had done a tiny bit of reading with Papa. Her tutor told her she might get to join eighth grade with her friends if she was tutored all through summer. El agreed, but was keeping it a surprise for Mike.

The weekend ended and brought another week of school. It was surprisingly warm for the last week of February. The weather was perfect for Dustin's date at the park. Mike and El decided to do something sneaky to get back at Dustin for being so nosy. They decided to sneak around the park to spy on Dustin. El was only in, because it involved spending time with Mike.

"You are so funny Dustin." Audrey told him as they sat down on a park bench with their ice cream.

"I'm glad you think so." Dustin said.

Mike looked at Eleven and whispered from behind a tree, "She's the only person who thinks he's funny." El laughed.

"Oops!" Dustin looked down and he had spilt his ice cream on him.

"I've never met someone clumsier than me until I met you. We are both a mess on legs." Audrey stated.

Mike whispered, "El I think Dustin nervous. He's a goofball, but he isn't really clumsy. He looks like he's getting more nervous, because he's sweating."

"I love you Dustin." Audrey said. Dustin smiled. He then leaned in and kissed her.

"Audrey, I'm so happy we went to the dance together. You are the prettiest and sweetest girl out there. I love you too." Dustin stated. Audrey smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Mike leaned in to El, "I guess we missed the interesting stuff on the walk to the park." He said.

"I have to go. I have a dance practice in half an hour." Audrey said.

"Ok. I'll walk you home." Dustin offered. They hugged and walked off holding hands. El and Mike ran off in the other direction before Dustin got close enough to the tree to notice them.

"Well, sorry that was kind of boring El." Mike apologized.

"It was but this isn't." El said. She kissed him and ran off. Mike ran after her, and when he finally caught her she was out of energy. He carried her into the house and laid her on the couch downstairs for a nap. She looked so cute lying there. He couldn't help himself he snuggled up next to her holding her tight.

He laid there holding her enjoying the moment for half an hour until he fell asleep. Thankfully they would not get caught by any nervous parents. Nancy caught them and told Mike he'd better not let his mom catch them and that it was dinner time. Mike carried Eleven up the stairs to the kitchen. They sat down to eat with the family.

The next day El and Mike pretended they hadn't spied on Dustin and Audrey. They acted curious as if they weren't there the whole time. Dustin was pretty open and didn't lie about a single detail. He likes to over exaggerate, so we never know if he is being truthful. None of the boys ever found out about them spying.


	10. Spring Break

The weekend after the snowball when they spied on Dustin was the first week of March. The first few weeks of March the boys didn't get to hangout very much. They were all preparing for their yearly standardized tests. No Sunday D&D or Friday evening bike rides. It was all time spent studying instead.

El was getting in depth in her education since she had learned to read. She was at a third grade level. She knew how to multiply and divide and she had dived into science. Her tutor had taught her about rocks and dinosaurs. Finally, it was spring break the week the kids had been waiting for the whole month.

"Guess what El?" Mike yelled excitedly when he got home from school.

"What?" El asked.

MIke replied, "Lucas, Will, Dustin, and I are out of school all next week for spring break!"

"Yay! What are we gonna do all week?" Eleven asked.

"We usually hangout in the basement, go to the movies, get ice cream, go to the arcade, and go hiking through the woods."

Eleven replied, "It sounds like it's going to be fun. I don't have tutoring next week either. Your mom talked to my tutor about giving me the week off, because I will have tutoring all summer from 8-10 in the mornings."

"Oh you will? Well we will at least we have the rest of the day together." Mike replied sadly.

"Hey guys!" Dustin said as he and the others walked down the stairs.

Lucas asked, "What are we going to do tonight?"

"I have an idea. We could go to the movies." Will suggested.

"Yeah. They have really funny movie right now. I can't remember what it's called though."

"Ok let's go! Are you ok with it El?" Mike asked.

Eleven replied, "Sure Mike it sounds fun."

"Let's go." Lucas said.

The boys and Eleven raced outside and rode their bikes to the movies. Mike bought popcorn, because he had learned El loved salty snacks including popcorn. They all sat down and Eleven dug into popcorn as did Mike. The movie was hilarious and the kids laughed throughout the whole thing. Mike grabbed Eleven's hand in the middle of the movie and she smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mike and El cuddled up on the couch downstairs when they got home. El put on some girly show she liked, but it didn't really matter to Mike. Mike always found himself staring at her when they watched TV, so the show never mattered to him. El fell asleep, but he left her there for awhile admiring her beauty. He realized leaving her downstairs with him might get him into trouble.

He used all his strength to get her upstairs and in her bed. As he was leaving her room he heard her sweet voice.

"Wait. Can I tell you a secret Mike?" El asked. Mike nodded and came closer. She kissed him and told Mike she loved him.

"Thanks El. Love you too." He said.

"Goodnight Mike." She replied.

"Goodnight El." He said.

The weekend went by fast the boys played D&D all day. They stayed inside, because they planned to spend most of the week outside. Also, they hadn't played D&D in a while, because if all the tests. El watched, because the game interested and she hoped to learn to play eventually. They finished their game on Sunday and began to talk about their week plans.

"How about we go to the arcade on Monday?" Dustin suggested.

Will agreed. "Alright. I like that idea."

"Tuesday we can ride our bikes and go hiking through the woods." Lucas mentioned.

Mike replied, "Ok. We could go to the movies on Wednesday that new action movie comes out."

"Let's do that. Thursday we could get ice cream and hangout at castle Byers or go to the park." Will said.

"What about Friday? Maybe we should let El choose." Dustin concluded.

Will agreed, "Yeah go ahead El."

El replied, "Can we hangout by that little stream in the woods. There seems to be lots of pretty butterflies, fish, and frogs."

"Sure El whatever you want." Lucas answered.

"Alright. Our week is set then." Dustin said.

Monday came and the kids headed to the arcade. The boys began to play a game called Donkey Kong. The boys had been playing for 10 minutes and El got bored. Mike gave her a couple quarters and told her he would meet her in five minutes.

She walked around until she found a game with a cute little frog. She read that the game was Frogger. El liked frogs, so she decided to play, she got the hang of the game and kept the frog safe for about two minutes. The frog got hit and died, so she lost the game. El got sad, she thought she had really killed a frog. Memories of papa trying to force her to hurt a cat began to come back. Mike found her crying sitting next to the game.

"El what's wrong?" Mike asked.

El answered, "I killed a frog."

"No El it's just a game a frog didn't really die, because of you. It is just a game for fun. I promise no frogs were harmed, because you lost the game." Mike explained. Mike explained.

El asked, "Are you sure Mike?"

"Yes, El all of these games are just for fun. Nothing and no one really dies if you lose the game." Mike answered.

"Well, it was fun. Can I play again Mike?" El asked.

"Go ahead El. I'll watch. The boys are playing Mario Bros anyways only two people can play at a time." Mike answered. El began to play Frogger again. She played for a whole fifteen minutes and then decided she wanted to play with Mike.

"Can we play a game together?" Eleven asked.

Mike answered, "Sure. How about Super Mario Bros it's two players. The boys have probably moved on to Street Fighter or something."

"Ok let's go." El said. They played for awhile until El got bored and they decided to find the boys who were playing Pac Man. The kids decided to get ice cream and then come back to the arcade a little later. Overall, Eleven and Mike had enjoyed their first day of spring break together.

Tuesday they rode bikes through town for hours. Eleven enjoyed the breeze through her short hair. Mike love having Elevens arms wrapped around him. Dustin, Lucas, and Will loved racing each other. The kids walked through the woods and on the railroad track where they had went looking for the gate.

El also remembered when they got to the area, the bus they had hidden in from the bad men. Lucas and her also finally became friends there. Eleven loved walking around it brought memories of when she had first met the boys back to her. She loved how she only ever recalled the good memories instead of the bad ones. Eleven was sad when the day ended. She enjoyed spending time holding Mike and feeling the breeze. The memories that came back to her and of course the new memories they had made the last few days also was enjoyable. El was tired and fell right to sleep feeling kind of weird, but she was probably just excited for the next day.


	11. I'm A Woman Now?

*****CREDS TO MY BEST FRIEND FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER*****

The next morning Eleven walked down to the basement. It was Wednesday and the kids were supposed to go to the movies. Mike was watching TV when El entered the basement, so she went to sit beside him.

"Hey El." Mike said.

"Hey Mike." She said.

Mike stated, "The boys will be here to go to the movies in fifteen minutes."

"Mike I think I'm gonna stay here I'm not feeling well. You guys can go without me." El said.

"What's wrong El?" Mike asked.

El replied, "It's just a stomach ache. I'll be fine while you guys are at the movies."

"You are worrying me Eleven. I'm gonna stay with you, and maybe the boys will just hang out here instead." Mike said.

"No Mike. Go have fun. I'm fine." El ordered.

Mike stated, "I'm staying home with you. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Alright. I'm gonna go lay in the fort. Do you wanna come lay with me?" El asked.

"Sure." Mike agreed.

Mike laid beside Eleven in the fort. Eleven wrapped her arms around Mike and rested her head on his shoulder. El fell asleep within five minutes, and Mike laid there waiting for the boys. He heard footsteps approaching the door that led down to the basement. Mike gently slid out of El's arms and placed her head softly on the pillow. He then rushed to the door to make sure the boys came down quietly. They all sat around El's fort.

"Is El okay?" Will asked.

Mike replied, "No, she actually isn't feeling well. I'm gonna stay here and take care of her. If you guys wanna go to the movies you can, but El and I would like your company if you don't go."

"Sure I'll stay." Will offered.

"We wanna make sure El is alright." Dustin said.

"Maybe we can help if El needs us." Lucas suggested.

Mike replied, "I'm sure Eleven would be happy to know how much her friends care about her. Thanks guys for missing the movie today."

El was asleep for two and a half hours, but the guys played D&D so the time flew by. She awoke and Mike kneeled down to ask her how she was doing. She said fine and whispered that she was going to the bathroom.

"Did she spill some kool-aid on the blanket? Dustin asked.

"I don't think she has had any today?" Mike answered. El pulled down her pants when she got to the bathroom and saw blood. It terrified her and she screamed loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Mike asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

Mike replied, "I heard a scream. Oh no. What if it's el? I'm gonna go check on her."

"Mike relax. You are being paranoid. El is fine she is just not feeling well." Dustin said.

"El will probably be back any second." Will said.

Mike agreed, "Fine. Maybe I am just worried."

In the bathroom, El was sitting on the toilet panicking. She thought she was dying. Her stomach was still hurting and she had a headache since she woke up. El tried to calm herself, because she needed to get someone to help her. Just then she heard a banging on the bathroom door.

"El! El! Are you alright in there? I heard you scream." Nancy yelled worriedly.

"Nancy! I'm bleeding! My stomach and head hurt and I'm scared!" El explained in a panicked state.

Nancy replied, "Don't worry El this all normal. Oh I was so worried you were hurt. Can I come in and help you?"

"Ok." El answered. Nancy opened the door to find El sitting on the toilet with blood all over her lower areas. She had tears in her eyes and was staring at Nancy in confusion.

"You are gonna be fine Eleven. Don't cry I can help you." Nancy said.

"How?" El said.

"Let's get you cleaned up and I'll explain what's happening. I'm gonna get you some clean clothes. You should shower while I'm gone. Alright?" Nancy asked.

Eleven replied. "Ok." Nancy rummaged through the bathroom cabinet to find her hidden stash of feminine stuff after she returned with the clean clothes.

"El, this is a pad. You can use it to catch blood. You stick it on your underwear." Nancy explained. She gave Eleven her new clothes as she stepped out of the shower and handed her the pad. Eleven got dressed and sat down to listen to Nancy.

"Eleven you are a woman now." Nancy stated.

"I'm a woman now?" She asked confused.

Nancy replied, "Yes, you got your period today."

"Period?" El asked.

"It's when you bleed once a month for about 3-5 days. They come with cramps that is the stomach pain. Also, you get cravings for certain foods and headaches. It happens unless you become pregnant. It's totally normal it happens to all girls." Nancy explained.

"This is going to happen every month and What is pregnant?" El asked

Nancy answered, "It means you are having a baby."

"How do you get a baby?" El replied.

"Ummm. That's a question for another day." She answered.

There was a pounding on the door it was Mike. He had managed to slip away from the boys by telling them he was going to get a drink. Nancy opened the door.

"El! Are you okay? I heard you scream." Mike exclaimed. There was an awkward silence of them all staring at each other.

"Do you want to tell him El? You can keep it our secret if you aren't comfortable letting him know." Nancy told El. El stared at Nancy embarrassed her face turning red.

"Tell me what?" Mike asked.

"Mike, can you promise to keep this secret from the others?" El asked.

Mike replied, "I promise."

"I'm a woman." El stated.

"Well, I can't really keep that secret but ok." Mike said.

Nancy said, "I don't think you understand Mike."

"What?" He asked.

"El got her period today. She doesn't wanna be teased or anyone else to find out." Nancy explained.

"Oh." He uttered. Mike began to turn red and his eyes got big. He was embarrassed.

El asked, "Are you okay Mike?"

"I'm fine El. Congrats on being a woman I guess." He said quietly.

"Thanks." El replied. El opened the bathroom door to find the other boys standing outside the door. El's face turned red and she ran down to the basement embarrassed. She thought they had been eavesdropping, but they had just walked up the stairs to check on her.

"Wait to go. Eavesdropping really? El wanted it to be secret." Nancy said.

"Guys I told you I was getting a drink. What are you doing up here?" Mike asked.

"We just got up here we heard nothing." Lucas stated.

Dustin said, "Yeah. You were gone for awhile, so we came to check on you guys."

"What's wrong with Eleven?" Will asked.

"Uhhh. Come upstairs to my room and I'll explain." Nancy said frustrated. They headed to Nancy's room.

"So what's wrong with Eleven?" Dustin asked.

"El is a woman now. She got her period today. If you don't remember from health that means she will bleed for 3-5 days once a month. She will also get cramps, cravings, and might notice El being a little bit more cranky than normal." Nancy explained. The boys didn't know what to say. Finally, Lucas broke the silence.

"Well, can we do anything to help?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, each of you could probably help somehow. Thanks for offering. She is lucky to have such caring friends and a caring boyfriend." Nancy said.

"Alright. Tell us how we can help and we will be sure to." Will said.

Nancy replied, "Dustin, Mike says you are always hungry. I'm gonna give you some money to get chocolate and other snacks. Most girls crave chocolate, so the more the better."

"Alright. I'm on it." Dustin said.

"Umm. Will and Lucas you seem crafty. Can you go to the store and get some rice, a pillowcase, and some rubber bands. We can use it to make a heating pad for her cramps." Nancy explained.

"Ok. We are kind of crafty I guess." Lucas said. Will shook his head in agreement.

Nancy looked at Mike, "Well, I'm gonna have to talk to El. I'm gonna explain that you guys weren't eavesdropping and that I had to tell you. Anyway, Mike I'm gonna give you the job I was gonna do, since you are her boyfriend. I need you to go and buy pads."

"Ummm. Ok I guess I can do that. Hopefully, no one I know is there. I'm gonna do it for El though cause she would do it for me." Mike explained. The boys began to leave and Nancy tapped Mike on the shoulder.

"Also, I know she would love cuddles and affection from her boyfriend especially right now. She is in pain, but snuggles will make her feel much better trust me." Nancy whispers to Mike. Mile smiled at the thought of cuddling with El. He wanted her to know he was willing to help her and that he cared about her. He hated the idea of El being in pain. Mike and the other boys were on their way to the store, and Nancy went to talk to El.

"El are you okay?" Nancy asked.

"All the boys know. They are gonna tease me or tell." El said.

Nancy replied, "Well they do know, but they weren't eavesdropping. I had to tell them, because they were worried when you ran off."

"Oh. Where are they anyway?" She asked nervously.

"El you don't need to worry. I told them not to tease you. They wouldn't do that anyway they wanna help you. In fact, they all are off running errands for you right now." Nancy explained.

"Really they are? I have great friends and an amazing boyfriend." El stated.

Nancy replied, "Yes you do. Now get some rest they will be down here in an hour or so I'm sure to surprise you with their gifts."

"Ok. Thanks for helping me Nancy. I'm glad I can call you my sister." El said.

"Me too El." Nancy replied. Meanwhile, the boys were off doing their jobs….


	12. El's Caring Friends

(Sorry For The Wait Guys Been Busy With School Starting More Chapters Coming This Weekend!)

Lucas and Will searched the Wheeler house for a pillowcase, rubber bands, and rice. The heated up the rice in the microwave and placed it in the pillowcase. Lucas used the rubber bands to seal off the diy heating pad. Will and Lucas walked downstairs and Will gave it to Eleven.

"Here El this should help with the pain." Lucas explained.

El replied, "Thanks guys."

"No problem. We are always here for you. We are your friends." Lucas stated.

"Yeah. We always have your back." Will stated.

Eleven replied, "You guys are the best."

Meanwhile, Dustin knocked on Audrey's door. She answered fairly quickly.

"Hey Dustin what's up?" Audrey asked,

"Well you see…" Dustin stuttered.

Audrey said, "C'mon Dustin what's bothering you?"

"I need you to assist me in helping Eleven." Dustin stated.

She replied, "Why me? You know her better than me."

"Well she kinda just got her woman thingy and we are trying to make her feel better. I was asked to get snack and I thought maybe you'd know what she'd like since you are a girl." Dustin explained.

"Oh I see. Okay let's go to the store. I know exactly what to get her." Audrey said. Dustin was relieved she agreed to help and they headed to the store.

At the same time, Mike had just arrived at the store. He made his way to the feminine aisle and stood confused there was so much to choose. Of course he had no idea what to get he was a guy. Just then Troy walked into the store and Mike ducked down. Unfortunately, Troy saw him as he was trying to squat down.

"Oh look who it is Frogface. Where is Midnight and Toothless?" Troy asked.

Mike replied, "None of your business. Shut up and leave me alone."

"We always knew you were a girl Wheeler. You proved us right standing in the girl section." Troy stated.

"Troy you are so lame I'm trying to be a good boyfriend here." Mike yelled and then covered his mouth realizing he just told El's secret.

Troy knocked over some of the product in front of Mike and said, "Oh you are here because of the freak. Well goodbye Wheeler."

Mike began to pick up what Troy had pushed down when Joyce who worked there spotted him.

"Umm. Mike what are you doing in this aisle?" Joyce asked.

"Trying to be helpful." Mike said.

Joyce asked, "Wait. Are you here for El?"

"Yes. But there are so many options I'm confused. I have no idea what to get her." Mike explained.

"Oh, tell her I said congratulations! Ummmm… these should work." She said as she pointed to a hot pink package. She picked it up, rang it up at the counter, and placed some of her money in the cash register.

"Thanks !" Mike said, because of her help and because she paid for the stuff.

"Oh and Mike I know she would love some cuddles from her boyfriend." Joyce suggested.

"How did you…" Mike began to say.

Joyce interrupted, "Mother's intuition I guess."

Mike passed Dustin and Audrey as they entered the store. Audrey lead Dustin to the aisle with candy. Audrey took a while to decide what she thought El would like. Dustin just stared while waiting for Audrey.

"I bet El would like this the best." Audrey stated. She picked up a box of chocolates and Dustin picked up some chocolate pudding also.

"Thanks Abi! You are always helpful. I love you." Dustin said.

"I love you too Dustin. You are such a sweet guy to help your friend with this." Audrey stated.

Dustin replied, "If you ever need anything I'm here. Even if it's girl related."

"Thanks I mean it's actually my time of the month too. I would love some snuggles later." Audrey begged.

"Of course Audrey. I'll come back to your house after I give this stuff to Eleven." Dustin agreed.

Joyce praised Dustin at the counter for being such a good friend to Eleven and then paid for their stuff too. They thanked her and headed back towards Audrey's house to drop her off.

Back at the Wheeler's house Mike had just arrived and was heading down to the fort El was resting in. He saw that Eleven looked like she was sleeping. He sat the bag down gently trying not to wake her. El opened her eyes to see Mike as he was trying to go upstairs.

"Mike." El said.

"Sorry El. I was trying not to wake you." Mike stated.

Eleven replied, "It's okay Mike."

"Your stuff is over there." Mike said pointing to the bag beside the fort.

"Thank you." El said.

Mike replied, "Ummm...El I want you to know you can talk to me about anything even girl stuff. If you ever need anything I'm here even if I have to face Troy at the store again."

"I love you Mike." Eleven said and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I love you too Eleven" Mike stated.

She replied, "Well there is one thing I need if you don't mind."

"Whatever it is I'm here El." Mike stated.

"Will you lay in here with me?" She asked.

He replied, "Of course El."

Mike got into the fort and Eleven rested her head on his shoulder. She held him close and the both of them fell asleep. Dustin woke up Mike five minutes later while bringing the snacks for El. He left quickly to go back to Audrey.

The next day there spring break continued like normal. It was filled with popsicles, movies, ice cream, and D&D. Sadly, Monday had came and it was time for the boys to go back to school and Eleven to return to her tutoring. Nancy was also supposed to return to school but...


	13. Just Sick?

Nancy felt really sick as she was getting ready for school. As she was about to leave she threw up. Mrs. Wheeler allowed her to stay home, so Nancy returned to bed. She felt nauseous the rest of the morning, but as it became afternoon Nancy felt fine. She rested for the entire day though, so she would be okay for school the next morning.

Although, the next morning Nancy threw up again. thought she had some kind of stomach bug, but Nancy wasn't so sure. El had been told not to go into Nancy's room, so she wouldn't get sick too. El wanted to check on Nancy, so she snuck up to her room after her tutor left.

"Nancy, are you feeling okay?" Eleven asked.

"I'm fine El. I feel great." Nancy answered.

Eleven replied, "I thought you were sick."

"I don't think so El." Nancy said.

"Well, why did you throw up then?" El asked.

Nancy replied, "Eleven can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone not even Mike."

"I promise and friends never break a promise." El replied.

Nancy replied, "El, I think I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant I forgot what you told me that means?" El saidconfused.

"I think I'm going to have a baby and it's growing inside my tummy now." Nancy explained.

"Oh. Wow." El said.

"I'm not sure though I need to take a test." Nancy stated.

El asked, "What's taking a test gonna help?"

"Not that kind of test. A stick that pee on with tell me if I am pregnant or not. I'm kind of nervous to take one though." Nancy explained.

"Oh that seems strange. Why are you nervous to take the test?" El asked.

Nancy explained, "Cause El I'm not ready to be a mom. I still have a two years of high school left. I want to go to college and get married first. Plus, I don't know how Jonathan is gonna take this if I am pregnant."

"I think you'd make a great mom Nancy. But why does it matter what Jonathan thinks?" Eleven asked.

"He would be the father and thanks El." Nancy said.

Eleven replied, "Nancy, how do you get pregnant and how do you know Jonathan is the father?"

"El can we save this conversation for another day? I promise I will explain it to you fairly soon since you are the right age." Nancy asked.

"Ok. Let me know if you really are pregnant." Eleven said.

Nancy went to the store and bought a test during the hours Joyce wasn't working, so she wouldn't suspect anything. She bought the test and brought it home. Nancy asked El to be there when she got the result. She took the test and they both waited for the results. Finally, after waiting what felt like forever the results appeared and read...


	14. I'm Pregnant!

"Pregnant." Tears came to Nancy's eyes she never would have thought she would get pregnant. Steve and her had broken up shortly after Eleven moved in and her relationship with Jonathan became serious. El gave Nancy a hug as tears rolled down her face.

"Thanks Eleven. Hey, El can you do me favor?" Nancy uttered.

Eleven replied, "Of course anything after everything you did for me."

"Will you keep this quiet until I can tell my parents and Mike all at the same time?" She asked.

"Sure Nance. What about Jonathan?" Eleven asked.

Nancy answered, "I'm gonna go talk to him now. Bye El."

Mike got home twenty minutes later. He told his friends by and shut the door racing downstairs to start working on a new D&D game. Eleven opened the door and left with the boys. They were all going to pick out a present for Mike's birthday that weekend. Eleven was going to use the money she had earned helping do laundry and dishes.

Eleven knew exactly what she wanted to get Mike. She was going to get him some more Star Wars figures to go with his Yoda. All the other boys weren't sure what to get, so Eleven helped them. She handed Will a large bag of Mike's favorite candy and his favorite soda. El pointed out the new Star Wars movie to Lucas. Then she suggested Dustin and her each get three Star Wars figures.

El walked into the house with Mike's present in a grocery bag. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement. She hid the bag behind her back knowing she would run into Mike.

"Hey El, where did you go?" Mike asked.

"Just to the store." El replied.

Mike replied, "Oh, well what do you have there?"

She paused for a second then replied, "Ummm...girl stuff."

"Oh. Do you want me to put that away for you? You don't have to hide it from me." Mike explained.

"Ummm...No I'm going up there anyway to talk to Nancy." She said.

Eleven rushed past Mike and ran upstair and placed Mike's gift in a colorful birthday bag she had got. Then El placed the present in her dresser drawer. She walked down to Nancy's room to see how it went with Jonathan. Eleven shut the door whenever Nancy said she could come in and went to sit next to Nancy.

"Hey Nance, how did it go with Jonathan?" El asked.

"Great. He is actually really happy. Jonathan said it will all be fine not to worry he has money saved up from working for the last two years." Nancy explained.

El replied, "That's good Nancy. I'm happy that Jonathan wants the baby."

"I'm still worried. I've got to get a job and raise a human being." Nancy ranted.

"You can do it Nancy. I know you can." El reassured her.

Later that night Eleven laid in bed thinking about Mike and how she was excited to give him his present. She was scared of the storm that was also going on. The loud thunder reminder her of Papa yelling and the flashing lightning reminded her of the Demogorgon. El got up and ran downstairs to the basement. She tapped Mike on the shoulder."

"El? What are you doing up so late?" Mike asked.

"The storm is scaring me. Can I sleep in here with you?" She asked.

He replied. "Sure El. Let's sleep in the fort."

Mike stood up come here El. She looked very worn out like she could barely move. He picked her up like a baby and carried her to the fort. Mike kissed her on the cheek and placed El down. He laid there as El clung to him. They both fell asleep immediately. The next morning El woke up when Mike did and ran up to her room, so would think she slept there. She laid down and fell back to sleep. When she awoke she got dressed, because her tutor would be there in about twenty minutes. Mike had already left for school when she went downstairs. She walked into the living room and her mouth dropped at what she saw...


	15. The Secret's Out

*****Thanks For All The Nice Reviews. They Always Make My Day When I See Them.*****

Jonathan was on one knee with a gorgeous ring and Nancy was grinning uncontrollably. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she knew it was big since Mike's parents both wore a ring. She guessed it meant they were gonna be together forever like the Wheelers.

"Yes." Nancy said and El gasped. Both Nancy and Jonathan turned to face El.

"Hey El." Jonathan said.

Before El could answer Nancy interrupted, "Jonathan and I are getting married. We are gonna be together forever."

"Yay!" El called out.

"I'm gonna tell everyone at dinner tonight. Can you keep it quiet until then?" Nancy asked.

El replied, "Of course Nancy that's what sisters are for."

"I love having a sister El. I've always wanted one. Well Jonathan and I have to go bye Eleven." Nancy stated.

El was so happy for Nancy and excited for everyone to share in the good news. She could barely focus on her tutor that day. Also, she thought maybe Nancy would finally answer all her questions. Although, El didn't realize the Wheelers wouldn't react the same way to Nancy's situation as she did.

"I have an announcement." Nancy stated during dinner.

"Go ahead Nance." her mom said.

Nancy said, "ummmm...well...you see….I'm pregnant."

"What!?" Mrs. Wheeler yelled. She yelled so loud El jumped and Mike turned red of embarrassment and fright.

"How could you do this!?" Mr. Wheeler yelled.

"Have you learned nothing from us!?" Mrs. Wheeler shouted.

Nancy replied, "I should probably tell you one more thing. Jonathan and I are getting married."

"You are following in our footsteps and that's not a good thing Nance! You deserve a better life than ours!" Mrs. Wheeler screamed.

"How are you even gonna afford a child?" Mrs. Wheeler asked.

Nancy replied, "Jonathan is using his savings to buy a house and start a photography business. I'm gonna get a job for after school and weekends and pay for daycare when I'm not home."

"Well you seem like you are being mature about this. Although, I'm not happy about your decisions. I'm proud that you are being mature and you and Jonathan should make good parents." Mrs. Wheeler explained.

"I promise I will make sure this child has a good life and both of us can accomplish our goals." Nancy explained.

"Cool. You are going to be a Byers." Mike said.

Nancy replied, "Yep. I'm very happy about it too."

Mike and Eleven were laying in the fort down in the basement. Everything going on with Nancy had gotten El thinking.

"Mike, do you think someday we can get married too?" El asked.

"Well El not until we are way older, but I hope so someday." Mike said.

El replied, "I hope so too. I love you Mike and I want us to be together forever."

"Me too Eleven Ives. I hope one day we can make you Eleven Wheeler." Mike stated.

"Do you think we could even have our own baby?" El asked.

Mike replied, "After, we are married for a bit. But yeah if you want kids I would be happy to oblige."

"I want like two or three, but I don't know if I would be a good mother." El replied.

Mike stated, "Eleven Ives! You would be an amazing mom. You are sweet and caring and of course just perfect."

"Thanks Mike. Hopefully, Nancy will answer all my questions about this later." Eleven said.

"I'm sure she will El. Hey, do you wanna do something fun?" Mike asked.

"Sure Mike." She answered.

Mike got up and turned on the record player to a slow song. He grabbed El's hand and put one arm behind her back. They danced as they stared into each other's eyes. Both of them had huge grins across their faces. Mike and El danced all around the basement. He spun her and dipped her. At the end of their dancing he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight future Mrs. Wheeler." Mike whispered in her ear. El smiled and went up the stairs to her bed. She fell right to sleep exhausted from all the dancing.


	16. The Talk

One rainy, May Saturday the boys and El were down in the basement. A conversation that afternoon had sparked Eleven's interest. It started with the new D&D campaign.

"So how hard have you made this campaign Mike?" Will asked.

"As hard as Mike around El…Ooops…..El's here...I forgot." Dustin said laughing nervously. Will and Mike turned red with embarrassment. Lucas and Dustin busted out laughing.

"Shut up Dustin. It's not funny or true." Mike yelled.

Lucas replied, "Sure it's not true Mike and you aren't the president of AV club either."

"Mike isn't hard, he's an open book." Eleven interrupted before Mike could argue what Lucas said. The boys all laughed again. El turned red, she hated when the boys laughed at her. She told Mike she was gonna go talk to Nancy. She had a question to ask her about this whole situation.

"Hey Nancy, I have a question?" El said entering Nancy's room.

Nancy replied, "Sure El. What is it?"

"Dustin said Mike is hard around me. What does he mean?" El asked.

"El, do you remember how I got pregnant? I'm gonna explain everything now and it should answer your question." Nancy said.

El replied, "Ok Nancy."

"Boys and girls are different. They don't have the same private parts as us. They don't have anything on their chest and they have a penis down below. It gets hard when they are aroused." Nancy explained.

"What does aroused mean?" El asked.

Nancy replied, "It means they want to have sex."

"Oh. What sex?" Eleven asked.

"It's something you should wait to do until you are older. It would be good to wait until you are married. The man's private parts go into the girl's. It feels good, but it also causes pregnancy unless you use protection. Condoms can be used for protection and they are put around the penis." Nancy explained.

"Oh." El replied.

Nancy replied, "If Mike ever tries to force you to do anything you don't want to tell me."

"Ok. Mike wouldn't do that he's a good boy. Thanks for the help Nance." El said.

Eleven returned to the basement and her face turned red when she saw Mike. She could barely say hi to him for week, because she felt so awkward around him. All the stuff she had learned had kind of scared her. She definitely wasn't ready for any of the stuff Nancy told her about. El had avoided Mike for about a week when she noticed Mike looked a little sad.

"El did I do something wrong?" Mike asked when he got home from school.

"I'm sorry Mike." El began to say as tears filled her eyes and she gave Mike a hug.

Mike replied, "El it's ok you didn't do anything. I just wanted to know why you didn't talk to me much this week?"

El said, "Nancy explained everything to me after I asked her about what Dustin said about you being hard. I just felt scared and awkward to talk to you."

"Oh El. Dustin says stupid stuff all the time. It happens to all boys as they mature. I will never force anything upon you. It just happens sometimes and I can't help it." Mike explained.

"I never realized that it happened so much when you were around me until now. It was just overwhelming. I do like the power." Eleven stated.

Mike replied, "What do you mean power?"

"You must really like me which is good cause I like you a whole lot. My power is that just by being around you I am able to do that to you." El explained.

"Oh El. Or should I say future Mrs. Wheeler." Mike said laughing.

The awkwardness finally disappeared and everything went back to normal. El had her tutoring and Mike had school. They spent evening watching movies, dancing, talking, and getting closer. Finally, it was the last day of school and Mike ran in the door. It was summer he was so excited to spend all day with his friends. El was going to continue her daily three and a half hours of tutoring in hopes she would go back to school with the boys their eighth grade year. It was the beginning of a fun eventful summer.


	17. The First Sleepover

El wanted to cry. It was only the first week of summer vacation and Nancy was leaving. Jonathan had bought a house a few miles away from the Wheeler's house and Nancy was moving in. She felt like she was losing her sister. Over the short time El had lived with the Wheelers her and Nancy grew super close.

"I'm gonna miss you Nance." El said.

"I'm gonna miss you too El. You can call or visit me anytime." Nancy replied.

El stated, "You've helped me so much with all kinds of personal stuff. You are my sister no matter how long I've known you."

"Eleven you are the sister I've always wanted. I'm leaving you your own private bathroom away from the men in the house. Trust me you'll thank me later. Here open this later it's a care package." Nancy explained.

El replied, "Thanks Nancy."

"Oh. Here this is my music box. Mike said you took a fancy to it, when he was hiding you in the basement still. Well I gotta go take my stuff to the house." Nancy said.

Nancy left and the phone rang a few minutes later. It was Dustin's girlfriend Audrey asking if El wanted to come to her sleepover. Eleven decided it would be fun and agreed to come. MIke walked up to El's room as she was packing a bag.

"Ummm….El whatcha doing?" Mike asked.

"Packing. I'm going to a sleepover at Audrey's, so I can get to know the girls I'm gonna go to school with. It was nice of her to invite me, since I have only met her a few times with Dustin." El explained.

Mike replied, "Well this will be a different experience for you."

"What do you mean?" El asked.

"Well, Nancy had a bunch of sleepovers when she was our age. All the girls did was play truth or dare, tell secrets, and talk about boys." Mike explained.

Eleven replied, "Oh. That sounds fun! I can't wait I love truth or dare, Nancy and I played a few times."

"Fun. It was pure horror. The endless giggles and sound of feet running around the house all night. I got zero sleep during Nancy's sleepovers." Mike said.

"Oh Mike. You're funny." El said.

Eleven got to Audrey's house and there were two other girls there. They were

all sitting in a circle and she joined them. She sat down next to Audrey.

"El this is Margaret and Stephanie." Audrey said pointing to each of the girls.

"Hi El. So I hear you are going to school with us next year. Do you plan on doing any extracurriculars?" Stephanie asked.

"Extracurriculars?" El asked.

Margaret replied, "You know like choir, AV club, sports, and book club. I sing in choir, compete in scholar bowl, and am president of book club."

El said, "Oh I love to read and sing, so maybe choir and book club. Also, my boyfriend Mike is president if AV club, so I will probably join."

"Stephanie and I are both cheerleaders, but we also do book club." Audrey stated.

"Cool. School sounds fun." El stated. They all chatted about school and summer plans. The girls played tRuth or dare for awhile, but then it was time for the best part boy talk.

"So El how's it going with Mike?" Audrey asked.

El replied, "Good. My new secret nickname is future . How are things with Dustin?" The girls giggled.

"Great. We have a date on Friday. How's Eric, Stephanie?" Audrey asked.

Stephanie replied, "Ok I guess. Jenny, Matthew, him, and I went to the movies last week. I don't think he likes me though."

"I bet he does. You seem like a great girl. I'm sure you will get together soon." El said.

Stephanie replied, "Thanks El. Margaret have you decided to toughen up and go after you know who."

"Who?!" Audrey and El asked.

Margaret said, "ummm...ummm…it might be…ummm...Lucas."

"You like Lucas! You are like the perfect girl for him. You are similar yet different. You guys should come to my house Saturday, when the boys play D&D. Audrey can see Dustin and We can get Lucas to see how amazing Margaret is. Maybe we can go on a triple date. Stephanie you seem like you could be helpful with this you should come to." El explained.

Margaret replied, "I don't know I'm kind of shy. Well….why not? What time Saturday?"

El answered, "How about 1:30?"

The girls all replied, "Sure." The rest of the night was eventful filled with games and movies. All the girls stayed up until 4 am. El had an amazing first sleepover, but she missed Mike.

When, El got home she ran downstairs as Mike stood up from the couch. Eleven ran and jumped into Mike's arms and he fell back onto the couch. She hugged him tight as Mike held her gently.

"Hey El, what's all this excitement for?" Mike asked.

"Nothing. I just missed my future husband." El said as she kissed him on the cheek. A smile appeared on Mike's face. Mike kissed her on the lips as he picked her up and placed her on the ground. Mike grabbed Eleven's hand.

"Cmon El. Let's go relax in the fort and you can tell me about your first sleepover." Mike suggested.

"Ok Mike." El replied. El told Mike about her sleepover in detail until she fell asleep her head resting on his shoulder. Mike payed there daydreaming about his future with El.


	18. El's Secret Plan

**Go Vote For My Poll (located on my profile) To Help Me Decide What To Write About In Future Chapters.**

It was Saturday and the boys had began to play their D&D. El waited patiently for the girls to arrive. She had never had girl friends before who had similar interests as her. Mike could tell El was acting impatient, but he had no idea of the little plan she had created. There was a knock at the basement door and three girls came running down the stairs. All three girls gave Eleven a hug.

"Audrey, what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming here." Dustin stated.

"We came to see El. She is our friend, and I bet she gets bored when you guys play D&D." Audrey explained.

El replied, "This is Margaret and Stephanie and you guys know Audrey. You don't mind if we share the basement right Mike?"

"Go ahead Eleven. There is plenty of space down here. Oh, I'm Mike and this is Will, Lucas, and Dustin, but I'm sure Audrey has mentioned him."

"Yes she has alot." Stephanie replied.

Margaret replied, "Thanks you for letting us hang out with El down here."

"No problem." Lucas said.

As the boys began to return to their game, the girls exchanged suspicious looks. They were trying to have a secret conversation infronot of four nosy boys. The girls whispered as quietly as possible to keep the plan secret. They didn't want to get caught whispering or they might have to avoid questions from curious boys.

"We should ask Dustin and Mike to go to the fair this weekend." El whispered.

"Yeah and then we can invite you guys to go too, but Stephanie you can't go because of cheer camp." Audrey added.

"Margaret you say that you would go, but don't wanna be an annoying third wheel. Then just leave it to me." Eleven said quietly.

Margaret replied, "Alright, if you say so."

Eleven turned to the boys who were just finishing up their game. Thankfully, Lucas had done well and was in a good mood.

"Hey Mike, do you and Dustin wanna go on a double date with Audrey and me to the fair?" El asked.

Mike replied, "That sounds fun."

"Sure." Dustin said.

"Do you and Stephanie wanna come?" El asked Margaret.

Stephanie replied, "I can't. I have cheer camp."

"I would, but I don't wanna be an annoying third wheel." Margaret stated.

El replied, "Maybe we could find you someone to go with?"

"I'll go. I love the fair and Margaret you seem cool." Lucas suggested.

"Perfect." Audrey said.

Later that night El was walking around with a suspicious grin. Mike has noticed she was acting weird ever since the girls had gotten there. She was meddling with something, he just could not figure out what.

"Alright. El what's going on here? Why are we going to the fair?" Mike asked.

El replied, "No reason you need to know."

"I can tell you are meddling. Well...I hope it goes well for you." Mike stated.

 **(Sorry For The Short Chapter. Fair Chapter Coming Tmrw.)**


	19. The County Fair

The next day the girls got ready for the fair in Eleven's room. All of them decided to wear a frilly black top. Each of them wore a different color knee length shirt and brown cowboy boots. Nancy had recently taught El how to do some basic makeup, so she was applying it to the other girls and herself. All of them looked beautiful and were excited to hang out with boys for the evening.

El lead the girls downstairs where Mike and the boys were waiting for them. Mike, Lucas, and Dustin's jaws dropped when they saw the girls. El smiled at Margaret when she saw how Lucas looked at her. The night was already turning out to be a success.

"Wow. You look pretty Eleven." Mike said. El smiled and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Audrey you look gorgeous as usual." Dustin stated and she kissed him.

"Margaret you look nice tonight." Lucas admitted.

Margaret replied, "Thanks Lucas so do you."

They all walked to the fairgrounds and bought some tickets. Before they rode any rides they all looked at the prize winning animals. Eventually, the couples split up for some alone time. Audrey and Dustin went into the fun house which really fits both of their comedic natures. Lucas and Margaret headed to the haunted trail and Eleven lead Mike to the Ferris wheel.

"Wow...the view is gorgeous." El said as they reached the top.

Mike replied, "Not as gorgeous as the future . It's still ok I call you that right?"

"Of course Mike. I want nothing more than for that to be a reality." El said as the ride stopped them at the top to unload riders.

"Good, because I got you something." Mike stated as he handed Eleven a little black box. El opened it and smiled. It was a shiny heart necklace.

"Look on the back." Mike insisted. The back of the necklace was engraved.

El read, "F.M.W...future . Awww…Mike I love it and you." El kissed Mike on the lips as the ride came down.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Margaret were still in line and chatting up a storm. They both seemed to like each other a lot. They talked about everything they liked including science, bike riding, and Star Wars. Lucas noticed that Margaret began to shiver and her cheeks reddened.

"Would you like my jacket? I'm not cold and it's very warm, plus you seem to be freezing." Lucas explained.

"Sure if you don't mind." Margaret said. She took his jacket and smiled as she put it on.

"You know you seem like a pretty interesting girl. Do you wanna go bike riding with me next weekend?" Lucas asked.

Margaret replied, "Sure that sounds like a lot of fun."

A few minutes later they were able to enter the haunted trail. Something jumped out a Margaret and she grabbed Lucas's hand. She let go after realizing what she did, but he took it back. Dustin and Audrey had exited the funhouse and were getting a funnel cake to share as the other too couples enjoyed their rides. Dustin put the funnel cake powder on Audrey's nose and she put it on his. They both laughed at each other.

"I missed you Dusty. We hadn't hung out in a while." Margaret stated.

Dustin replied, "I know and I'm sorry. I know next weekend is your birthday, and I have something special planned."

"Awww...Thanks babe." Audrey said and hugged him.

When Mike and Eleven got home and everyone left, El had two things on her mind. One for herself and one about Margaret.

"Mike can I ask two favors?" El asked.

Mike replied, "Of course El anything."

"First of all, can you figure out what Lucas thinks about Margaret?" Eleven asked.

"Alright. Hey, wait a minute this was that meddling you were doing. Margaret must like Lucas and you are trying to set them up." Mike stated.

El replied, "Yeah, but it's a secret."

"Ok. Well what about the other favor?" Mike asked.

"Can I have you jacket to sleep in, because it gets cold up there and it smells good." El said.

"Sure El. Come here." Mike said as he laughed. El came to home and they stood there hugging for a good five minutes.

"Goodnight Mike. Thanks for the necklace." El said as she ran up the stairs.

 **(Vote for chapter you wanna see coming soon on my profile)**


	20. Lake Day

Eleven was excited it was the last week in June, and they had a day at the lake planned. Nancy had left El a hundred dollars in an envelope that read for all your fashion needs when she moved. The money was part of the care package she left for El. Eleven used the money to buy a red bikini with white polka dots that she really liked and luckily it came with a frilly, red cover-up.

The boys were downstairs waiting for her to put on her swimsuit, because they all had their t-shirts and trunks on already. El rushed down the stairs and they headed on their way. The name of the lake made El laugh. The lake was called Lake Wassatocca. First, they all placed their towels next to each other and then the boys headed to the water.

"Aren't you coming El?" Mike asked.

"In a minute." El said.

The boys were splashing each other as El sat down. She felt awkward for a second. Truthfully, she felt ugly in her swimsuit. El thought her body was ugly, so showing so much of herself made her feel uncomfortable. Finally she got the confidence to get in the water. Mike turned towards the shore about to call for El, but what he saw made his mouth drop.

El took her hair out of the ponytail she had it in, and shook her head till her hair rested in its natural position. Her hair was just long enough to be in a ponytail, because its length was just shy of her shoulders. Then, El slipped out of her cover up and threw onto her towel. She walked toward Mike as the wind blew her hair. Her swimsuit was low cut and the colors really suited her skin tone. Mike thought Eleven looked breathtaking as she walked toward him.

"El that swimsuit really suits you. You look beautiful." Mike stated.

El replied, "Thanks Mike. I picked it out myself with the money Nancy gave me for clothes." Mike was secretly so grateful his sister gave El that money.

The kids played chicken, Marco Polo, and had splash fights. They worked up an appetite, so Will, Lucas, and Dustin went to shore for lunch. El and Mike weren't hungry, so they decided they would spend some alone time together.

El and Mike swam out far and away from the others for some alone time. They went so far that El could just barely touch. She jumped into Mike's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed her arms around his neck. Eleven's chest was in Mike's face, not that he was complaining. He had noticed that she had been developing rapidly, and her chest had increased in size.

"El I'm so glad to have gotten to spend this entire summer so far with you." Mike said.

"Me too. I've made so many memories that it makes up for the time I spent with papa." El stated.

Mike replied, "I'm glad I replaced your bad memories with good ones."

El smiled as Mike walked back and tripped over a rock. He almost fell back, but grabbed onto El who he had dropped when he tripped. Unfortunately, He grabbed the tie of El's bikini top and it slipped off. Mike threw his hand over his eyes and turned around to grab the top that had begun to float off. Mike handed it to El his eyes still covered.

"I'm so sorry Eleven." Mike said his face still covered.

"Mike it's fine. You can look if you want. I want you to be the only person who ever sees me like this. We are going to be together forever anyway. I'm sure of it." El explained. Mike began to uncover his eyes, but covered them again before he saw anything.

"No it's not right. I can't look." Mike uttered.

El replied, "Mike it really is okay. I want you too see. You are the only guy who will ever see, because you are the only guy who truly thinks I'm beautiful. I don't see it, but I want to share all my beauty with you if you think I have it."

"Eleven you need to believe it you are gorgeous. You are the most beautiful sight there is. I really want a too look so bad, but it feels wrong. I feel like I'm destroying my innocent little Eleven if I do." Mike explained

"Nancy and I have a lot of deep conversation at night over the phone. Trust me my innocence disintegrated a long time ago." El stated.

Mike replied, "Okay...I don't wanna know what that means. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes Mike." El said as she went up and hugged him bare chested.

Mike opened his eyes as Eleven backed away. Mike's eyes basically popped out of his head. He admired all her beauty for a second as he thought about touching her, but he restricted himself.

"Go ahead Mike it's okay." El said knowing what he wanted to do.

Mike replied, "No Eleven. I want to save that thrill for when we are older and get to have that special night." He said winking at her and she smiled.

"Alright Mike." She said.

Mike eventually helped Eleven put her top on again. They headed back toward the shallow water and joined the boys who were playing with water guns. Later that night Mike was about to go to sleep when he got into bed and found a note from El.

Mike read the letter aloud to himself, "Mike thanks for always seeing my beauty and convincing me to see it too. I'm glad I got to share more of it with you today. I can't wait to share more of it with you when we are older. I can't wait to sleep next to you every night and cook breakfast for you in the morning. I'm very excited to have little ones around at some point when we are married. Love you from your future Mrs. Wheeler."

Mike smiled and began to lay there daydreaming about what happened that day. He fell asleep smiling with the letter resting in his chest.


	21. Girls Night Out

(Thanks For All The Reviews! They Are Always Appreciated!)

Nancy missed El, so she decided to take her out for a girls night. Nancy was almost four months pregnant and beginning to show. She decided to take El out to dinner and the nail salon. El decided to pick a light pink color for her nails and Nancy chose a dark red. They relaxed as they got their manicures.

"How's summer been Eleven?" Nancy asked.

El replied, "Good. We've gone to the lake, fair, the movies, and the pool."

"Cool. I've been working to earn money for baby stuff. I'm just glad we have a house and jobs." Nancy explained.

"I bet you are doing great." El said.

Nancy replied, "Thanks El. I need to plan a baby shower though. I was planning on having one in a few months."

"What's a baby shower?" El asked.

"A party for the women of my family and friends to celebrate the baby. You, Joyce, my girlfriends, grandma and my mom would be invited." Nancy explained.

El replied, "Me?"

"Of course, El you are my sister and all girls in the family are invited. I always enjoyed going to them when I was your age, they made me excited for this time of my life." Nancy explained.

Eleven replied, "Thanks Nance."

"I did want to ask you something though Eleven." Nancy stated.

"What?" El asked.

Nancy replied, "Would you wanna go to the hospital with me when the baby arrives? Only close girls in the family are coming. It would mean alot if you, my mom, and Joyce all came."

"Of course, Nance I'd be honored." El stated.

The lady finished their nails and they headed to El's favorite restaurant Lums. They ordered their food and sat down at a tabike far away from the others. Nancy liked having secret girl talks with El, so they took the most private booth. Nancy and El were as close as sisters, but as open as best friends.

"So El how are things with Mike?" Nancy asked winking.

El replied, "Good."

"Have you guys gotten any closer?" Nancy asked.

"Oh definitely." El said to confidently that she began to turn red.

Nancy asked, "Oh no El what happened?"

"Oh….nothing." El said not reassuring her.

"Cmon El. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Wait it's not serious is it!?" Nancy said.

El replied, "Well...Mike kinda fell when we were alone at the lake and….my top kinda fell off. He closed his eyes…"

"Well then nothing is really to worry about." Nancy stated.

El replied, "Well that's not all. I kinda told him he could look."

"Why El? That's your private parts. You don't have to show him! Wait did he force you cause I will hurt him!" Nancy stated.

El said, "No, I said he could look, because he's the only one who see my beauty all the time even when I don't see it. I wanted to share more of myself with him. Mike said he wanted to look, but didn't want me to regret it. I hugged him bare chested and he opened his eyes."

"Ok El. I'm not gonna tell anyone. You need to know that you are a beautiful girl and you need to see it. Please do me a favor though and don't do anything too intense without talking to me first. Also, you can always trust me with personal stuff even if it involves Mike." Nancy explained.

El replied, "Thanks Nancy. I kinda told him he could touch them, but he decided to save that for our special night. We have both decided our special night will be when we are married or at least in high school."

"Good. Thanks for coming out with me tonight Eleven. I missed our sister talks." Nancy replied.

"Of course Nancy, I love hanging out with you. I'm not gonna tell Mike about this conversation, because all sister talks stay secret." El said.

Later that week was the Fourth of July. El loved seeing all the red, white, and blue. She wore a white shirt with blue shorts and a red necklace. She thought Mike looked so handsome in his white button down and red shorts. The Wheeler barbecued and ate outside. Mike and El went to sit alone under a shady tree.

"El, I read your letter and I loved it." Mike stated.

"Thanks Mike. You know I can't wait until we have our own Fourth of July celebration with our own kids." El replied.

Mike agreed, "Me too Eleven. So while we are on the subject of kids. How many were you planning on having?"

"Three. I want two girls and a boy." El stated.

"I bet our daughters would be as gorgeous as you. Hey, do you think our kids would get your powers?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." El stated.

Mike replied, "Well either way our kids will be perfect, because you will be their mom."

"I love you Mime." El said.

"I love you too El." Mike said.

El leaned her head on Mike's shoulder and Mike rested his head on hers. They watched as the sun began to set it was such a pretty sight. Mike grabbed El's hand and kissed it. Mike kept holding Eleven's hand and watching the view. They almost fell asleep it was so relaxing. El kissed Mike on the cheek and then ran off yelling at him to follow...


	22. Home Alone

A few days later, the Wheelers and Holly went on a business trip for Ted. Nancy was supposed to stay with Mike and El, but she decided to trust them. She was doing a favor for El, and Nancy trusted their judgement. Nancy knew Mike and Eleven would enjoy the alone time and their parents would never find out. Although, Mike came down with a cold only a day into their alone time.

El had learned a lot about caring for a family being alone with while Mike was at school. She had learned to cook, clean, and lots of useful information. Mike was lucky to be in the hands of Eleven while he was sick. El was going to take great care of him.

She brought him a warm, comfy blanket and a big, fluffy pillow. Mike laid down in the fort and fell asleep for a few hours. Eleven fell asleep next to him, but woke up half an hour before he did. She heated up a can of chicken noodle soup and poured a glass of orange juice. El grabbed Mike's medicine and brought everything down to Mike.

"Here Mike. There's soup and your medicine to make you feel better. I also brought some orange juice it will help power you immune system." El explained.

"Thanks El. You are gonna be a great mom. You are so caring, smart, and organized. But where did you learn all this stuff?" Mike asked.

Eleven replied, "Your mom taught me a few things while you were at school."

"Ok well I'm glad you guys bonded." Mike said.

The next day Mike felt way better. The rest did him good and he was ready to spend the last night of their freedom with Eleven. Mike knew Eleven enjoyed dancing, so he blasted some good dance music. They jumped around and danced throughout the whole living room. Eleven jumped into Mike's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun around holding her until he couldn't carry her any longer. A slow song began to play and they both looked at each other.

"May I have this dance future ?" Mike asked.

"Why of course my future husband." El replied.

Mike and El danced for another twenty minutes. Then, they cuddled up on the couch downstairs with popcorn to watch a movie. El sat on Mike's lap sideways and rested her feet on the couch. About halfway through the movie El jumped onto Mike's lap facing him and put her arms around his neck.

"Mike?" El said.

"Yes, El." Mike replied.

She replied, "I love your freckles. I love your hair. I love your eyes. I love your personality. I love your style. I love everything about you." El leaned in and began to kiss him and he kissed back. They made out for like a whole five minutes until El pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. They finished the movie and fell asleep in the fort.

The next week was the last week of summer. Mike and El got registered for school. took them shopping for school supplies. Nancy took Eleven to get school supplies, because she had more of a fashion sense as she put it. Nervousness and excitement filled El as the first day of school approached. Mike agreed to help her finder her way around the first few days. The last day of summer Mike brought El down to the basement. What she saw Mike had done for her put a huge smile on her face...


	23. Anxiety and Excitement

Mike had set up a small table with a floral tablecloth and two chairs. He had cooked them a meal of eggos, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. He walked to the table and lit a candle. Mike stood there smiling at her, and waiting for her to say something. She bursted into tears.

"What's wrong El?" Mike asked.

El replied, "I'm just so scared to go to school. I've never been in a class before I have always had a private tutor."

"Well maybe this will help." Mike stated.

Mike walked over to the couch and pulled out a bag from behind it. He handed it to Eleven who was intrigued by its pretty pink and sparkly color. El pulled out blue leggings and a pink skirt. She also pulled out a blue, pink, and white striped shirt. Finally, she picked up a small brown box and opened it. Inside the box was Mike's watch he had given her to remind her of the time when they first met.

"It's a new outfit for tomorrow. Nancy helped me pick it out, because she thinks she is the only one with style. I had the watch engraved with your name." Mike explained.

El replied, "Thanks Mike."

"I'm giving you the watch as a keepsake to remember your first day of school. Anytime you feel nervous tomorrow just look at the watch and remember us laying in the fort." Mike explained.

"Ok. Mike, I love you. I feel so much better now. Let's eat." El said and they began to eat dinner.

Mike said, "Oh El, Nancy wanted me to tell you the good news. She said you would be excited to hear Jonathan and her went to the courthouse. They are a married couple now. She is having a baby shower next week."

"Yay! I can't wait. I get to be with all the other women of the family. Hey Mike, Do you know when the baby will be here?" El asked.

"Ummm...In about 3 ½ months I believe. Why?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Nancy asked me to be there when it comes. She also asked me to be the baby's aunt. I guess she assumes we will be married someday."

"I hope so Eleven I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I'm glad you guys are so close." Mike said.

El replied, "Me too. I'm glad we have so many classes together Mike. I get to see you more now."

Mike said, "I'm so glad we are going to the same school now El. Now I can do this more often." He leaned over and kissed her.

Mike walked over to the couch and sat down and El followed. She laid her down and placed her head in his lap. Mike was telling her a funny story about him and the boys as she drifted off to sleep. She was almost asleep when she felt something poking her.

"Hey something is poking me." El stated.

"Oh sorry that's my knee. Mike lied.

"Sure it was Mike." El said laughing and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. They both fell asleep laying there. The next day El awoke ready to take on her first day of school….


	24. El's First Day

El awoke to Mike tapping on her, because they had fallen asleep on the couch. Her head rested on his lap and he fell asleep sitting on the couch.

"Ummm...El?" Mike said nodding down as if to tell her to look down.

"Nooo! You've got to be kidding me of all days why the first day of school." El said tears coming to her eyes. She looked down and saw blood covering her pajama pants. She had started her period.

Mike replied, "I'm sorry El. Is there anything I can do to help you."

"Uhhh...no Mike it's just I've noticed it always comes at the worst time. It came during Spring Break, at the lake, and while we were bike riding this summer." El explained.

"I'm sorry you have to go this Eleven. I hope it doesn't ruin your first day." Mike stated.

El got dressed in her new outfit and felt better. She loved it and she felt beautiful in it. She grabbed her backpack and they headed out the door. Mike and her rode on a bike to school with the boys like normal. Mike showed Eleven to her locker and helped her decorate it with her pink stickers and her mirror. They went to Mike's locker and headed to their first class Honors Biology with Mr. Clarke .

El was surprisingly in two honors classes despite only being schooled for a year. She was exceptionally intelligent, but she struggled in English probably due to being locked in a lab half of her life. El liked Mr. Clarke, because he seemed to know a lot about the world when he explained the class curriculum to them. She hadn't seen much of the world, so interested her. liked El too, because she was respectful unlike most of the class, and had the desire to learn.

Mr. Clarke asked El to join the AV club with the boys and she agreed. Honors Math was next and Mike was in that class too. It was also with so they didn't have to leave during the passing period. El was good with numbers, so she was excited for the class. The bell rang to go to third hour and El was separated from Mike. She ran into her friend Margaret who was in choir and helped show her to the choir room. They took a seat next to each other.

The choir director walked in. She was a sweet, pretty, young lady with long red hair. They sang some funny vocal warm-ups and talked about future performances. was so nice and she spoke so softly. El liked how she talked it wasn't like Papa's harsh yelling. She had homeroom with Mike and it was kind of boring. No one spoke and no one had homework so they all just sat there.

Although, about halfway through home room El realized she had forgotten something. Extra pads for the school day, then she looked down. She had bled through the back of her leggings and skirt. She sat there as if nothing had happened until she could ask Mike where the nurse would be to get one. The bell rang for lunch and El jumped in front of Mike so no one else would see it, but him. They had their lunches in Mike's locker since it was closer to the cafeteria.

"Mike where can I get a you know? I don't know where the nurse is." El asked.

Mike replied, "Here El, we don't want anyone else to see and say something mean about it." He handed El his jacket to tie around her waist and then he reached into his locker and pulled out a pad.

"Why do you have these Mike? I'm pretty sure you don't need them." El asked.

Mike replied, "Well I figured if you have to go through all this for us to have kids one day then I better be as helpful during your time of the month as possible. I stocked myself with these in case you ever needed one."

"Awww….Mike I love you so much. You are so sweet. I'm actually honored to go through this if it means I can have another mini Mike." El said and laughed.

The rest of the day went well. She had art with Will who showed her all of his beautiful drawings. El was kind of lonely in English until she realized Stephanie from the sleepover was in her class. Overall Eleven had a great first day of school. El was super exhausted though and fell asleep right when she got home. It was Friday, because the school decided to start on a Friday so they could get to learning on Monday. Mike walked up to her room and left a note beside El hoping she'd open it in the morning.


	25. Nancy's Baby Shower

El was really excited when she woke up. School had been in for a couple of weeks and she had learned a lot. El had joined AV club and book club. It was a Saturday though and she was gonna get to hang out with all the girls in the family and the Byers family. It was the day of Nancy's baby shower and it was also a gender reveal. Nancy asked people to dress in pink if they thought it was a girl and blue if hey thought it was a boy. El decided to wear her pink dress that Mike had given her and a pink bow in her hair. She was confident that it was a girl.

El got dressed and walked with Mike to the store to get Nancy a present. She knew a little about what to get, because Nancy had explained a baby shower to her recently. Mike suggested diapers, so they got a pack of those. El saw a cute onesie though that said "No Hair Don't Care". She related to it since she had no hair most of her life. Eleven decided to get that and the diapers.

"Are you excited Eleven?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Yes, I don't really get to hang with girls much. This is an all girls party though and I get to meet the other women in the family."

"I'm happy for you. I'm so glad you are blending into the family so well." Mike said.

"Me too. I hope to get the last name to match eventually." El said giggling.

Mike replied, "Well I hope you do to, but the name is kind of stupid."

"No it's not Mike! It unique and sounds good with my first name." Eleven disagreed.

Karen and El headed to the party when she and Mike returned. They walked into Nancy and Jonathan's home and saw Nancy sitting at the table. Eleven ran and gave Nancy a big hug. Nancy had gotten bigger and he baby would be here in just few months.

"Hey El. I'm glad you are here with the rest of the family. It's so nice to have a sister at my baby shower." Nancy said.

"Thanks for having me. I'm proud to be considered your sister." El replied handing Nancy the gift.

Nancy said, "Aww..Thanks El. I see you think it's a girl, so do Jonathan and I."

All the ladies played a bunch of funny games. They answered trivia about Jonathan and Nancy that had to with the baby. Then, they played a baby food taste test. Finally, they all handed out cupcakes one had a plastic baby in it. The person who got that cupcake got a prize. El got the winning cupcake and Nancy handed her a box that had the prize in it.

"I was hoping you'd get this one. I might have rigged it. Open this with Mike. Nancy said winking.

"Ok I will." El replied giggling.

"Alright everyone. It's time for the gender reveal. This is a Mario themed box, because it's Jonathan's favorite game. If a blue boy tie is inside it's a boy and if a pink bow is inside it's a girl. I want my sister to open it." Nancy announced.

"Ummm...are you sure Nance it's your baby shower?" El asked.

Nancy replied, "I'm positive. Everyone this is El aka Eleven. She is my brother's girlfriend. She has been living with us for about a year now ever since Will was found and Hawkins Lab was destroyed. We have become very close and are basically sister. El is sweet, loving, caring, beautiful, and intelligent and there is no one I'd rather have open it. Welcome to the family El even though you have been apart of my family for a year now."

"Thanks Nance. I love you and I'm so glad that I have a family now. This is my first time being part of a family and I'm so happy to get to meet all the kind women in it. I guess I'm gonna open this now." El stated.

El opened the box and pulled out a pink bow. Tears came to Nancy and Jonathan's eyes who had arrived for the reveal. Jonathan and Nancy were gonna have a little girl running around soon.

After the baby shower Mike and El were sitting in the basement. Eleven told him he was gonna have a niece and explained that she was supposed to open the gift she had gotten with him. There was a note attached to the box.

El read the note aloud, "Dear El, I was trying to find a way to give you this without it being suspicious so I rigged the game. Don't ever let adults see this. I'm trying to be a good sister here Mike, so if this makes you uncomfortable then think of it as me havI got El's back. You guys really are young, so please wait. Enjoy. Love Nance. P.S. is you have any questions El feel free to call or visit."

"Oh no what has Nancy done now. She's sticking her nose in my business again." Mike said.

El replied, "Oh Mike she's just trying to be supportive."

Mike and El opened the box to see a gift card enough for one hotel stay. There was also a gift card for the pizza place across the street from the hotel. It was all good so far until Mike saw what was next. There were 10 condoms, 5 small, three medium, and two large. Mike was thankful El knew what they were and he didn't have to explain.

"Wow. Nancy really has faith in me." Mike joked.

"Oh Mike you're funny. I want to do this eventually, but I'm not ready yet. I want kids, but definitely not for a long while. I'm not ready to do the act just for fun yet even." El explained.

Mike replied, "That's okay El. I'm not ready either. Let's just stick to what we've been doing for awhile."

"I'm gonna keep this though for when the time comes." El said.

"Good idea." Mike replied and kissed her on the cheek. El fell asleep on his shoulder and he fell asleep soon after.


	26. Camping Trip Part One

Nancy and Jonathan had only a few months before the baby arrived, so they decided to take one last trip before it came. Nancy despite being six months pregnant agreed to go camping and sleep in a tent. Nancy wanted to take Mike and Eleven to hangout with them before the baby came. Jonathan invited Will and told him he could bring Jennifer. It was gonna be a fun weekend.

Jonathan and Nancy picked up all the kids on Saturday morning and headed to the campsite. They set up their three tents one for each of the couples. Maybe was right to be hesitant to let Mike and El go camping together. Nancy needed a minute to rest, so she told the kids they could go canoeing. Nancy and Jonathan set up chairs on the shore to relax.

Mike and El got into a separate canoe from Will and Jennifer. Both canoes were paddled into opposite directions. El had never been on the water before and she enjoyed it a lot. It took her awhile to get a hang of rowing the canoe, but she would be a pro by the end of the trip.

"Wow. It's so beautiful out here Mike." El stated.

Mike replied, "Not as beautiful as my future ."

"Oh...Mike." El said.

"Hey I speak the truth. No harm in that." Mike stated.

El replied, "Oh I love you Michael Wheeler."

"I love you too Eleven Jane Ives." Mike said.

El stared up at the bright blue sky. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water, smelled the fresh air, and felt the cool breeze. She had never felt so calm in her life except when Mike and her laid in the fort. Mike sat behind El in the canoe and he was taking in all her beauty inner and outer from the back. They docked onto a small, deserted, island in the middle of the lake. It was beautiful and quiet and special, because no one knew about it but them. They rowed back to the shore Nancy and Jonathan were and got there just as the others returned.

Jonathan had been camping in the area before and knew of a hidden beach. There was an old forgotten trail that lead to it. When you got there a rope was tied to street to swing and jump into the water below. Jonathan told the kids it was the only way down to get them to try it despite their fear. Although, there were some wooden stairs that lead down that Nancy took. Jonathan went first and then Mike, because he could tell Will was petrified. El went since she wanted to get down to Mike. Then, Jennifer because she asked Will if she could go first and he was more than willing to let her. Finally, Will closed his eyes and jumped.

The kids and Jonathan had a splash fight and then they all played chicken. Nancy couldn't help but smile seeing his awesome Jonathan was with kids. Later, Jonathan built a fire and they ate hot dogs and chips. Then, it was time for s'mores. Mike grabbed four marshmallows two for him and two for Eleven.

"What's a s'more?" El asked.

"It's a toasted marshmallow with chocolate on a graham cracker." Nancy explained.

Jonathan said, "Trust me El, you will like them."

"Here Eleven I made this one for you." Mike sand handing El a plate.

After tasting one El said, "Wow..These are delicious. Almost as good as eggos."

"Oh El you are your eggos." Will said.

Jonathan stated, "Told you Eleven. I knew you'd like them."

After everyone had fallen asleep that night Mike woke up Eleven and told her to follow him. He rowed her back out to the secret island, but to the side of it they had never been to. Mike had laid out a blanket and some cokes for them. He knew nature was calming to Eleven so he decided to help her out like usual.

El and Mike laid on the blanket and gazed at the bright stars and dark night sky. They stared at the beautiful, silver moon and listened to the crickets chirp. It was around fall and it was starting to get cold so Mike pulled an extra blanket on them. Mike began to get nervous and sweaty as he lead El out to her favorite part of the island. She could not figure out why though. Her mouth dropped when she saw what he had done for her though…...


	27. Camping Trip Part Two

Mike had written "El Wheeler" in the sand. It was far enough not to get washed away. He must have done it recently since it wasn't messed up. Her name was written so big it was 12 feet long and 3 feet wide. Mike placed the blanket down on the sand and sat down. El sat next to him and he placed his arm around her.

"Oh Mike. You are such a sweetheart. I love it and you." El stated.

"I love you too Eleven. Hey can I talk to you about something important?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Of course Mike. You can talk to me about anything."

"I cannot promise you we will get married no matter how much I want that. You just never know. You could possibly find someone way better than me." Mike stated.

El replied, "Not a chance." She tickled him.

"You never know El." Mike replied and tickled her back.

"Oh...Trust me. I know." El stated and tickled him again.

Mike replied, "Alright Fine El." He tickled her back again.

"Ok go on." El commanded tickling him one last time.

"Anyways I can promise you this and know for sure it will be true. I will always love you and be there for you no matter what. You can always count on me for as long as you live. Now, you can't tell anyone I gave you this or we might get into trouble. As a commitment to that promise I wanna give you this promise ring." Mike explained.

Mike pulled out a ring with an amethyst stone. El's face lit up and she was so excited. She thought the ring was the most gorgeous thing ever. Mike was worried she wasn't gonna accept it for a second. She put out her hand and Mike placed it on her finger.

"Thanks Mike. It's a gorgeous ring." El stated.

Mike replied, "Yes. It's a gorgeous ring for a gorgeous girl."

"Oh Mike." El said.

Mike grabbed El's hand and kissed it. They sat there for awhile just enjoying each other's company. They talked, star-gazed, and maybe even some kissing.

Mike and Eleven sneaked back into their tent without getting caught. They laid down and snuggled together attempting to fall asleep. El kept tossing and turning which was keeping Mike and herself up. She never slept in her bra when she was at home, because she always slept in her room alone. El had decided to wear it around Mike, because the whole lake thing was supposed to be a one time deal at least for awhile. Finally she couldn't take it any longer.

El sat up and turned away from Mike. He sat up about to ask El what was wrong, but he stopped as El removed her bra. She slipped it off and threw it toward the end of the tent their feet rested. The bra landed on Mike's feet and El didn't notice at first. Mike began to giggle and El turned her face red.

"Oh sorry Mike…I just couldn't take it any longer." El explained.

"It fine Eleven it isn't bothering me at all the opposite in fact. I'm quite happy you are this comfortable with me." Mike stated handing El her bra back.

El replied, "Of course. I'm supposed to be future remember."

"Goodnight future ." Mike said.

The rest of the camping trip was filled with fishing, canoeing, swimming, bonfires, and picnics. El had a great first camping experience. She couldn't wait to do it again. Jonathan and Nancy enjoyed their last vacation as only a family of two. Will and Jennifer had grown closer spending so much time together.


	28. Halloween Fun

**(Season two is out! It's awesome!)**

It was October and it was close to Halloween Mike's favorite holiday. Mike loved candy, dressing up, bonfires, and haunted houses. El and Mike decided to be Mario and Princess Peach for Halloween, because Mike loved the game. El loved the color pink which Princes Peach wore, so she was happy with his choice. The other boys were going as zombies which Dustin suggested. The boys were chilling in the basement on a cold Friday night.

"You ready for tomorrow night Mike?" Dustin asked.

Mike replied, "Actually I don't think I can go."

"What!? Why!?" Lucas asked.

"El won't like it. It's scary and might remind her of Papa." Mike explained.

El asked, "Wait. What are you talking about?"

"Haunted houses. They are really scary, but pretty fun." Will explained.

"I want to go Mike. You are there it won't be too scary." El stated.

Mike said, "Alright guys we'll go since El's okay with it."

The next night El stole Mike's sweatshirt, but she knew he wouldn't care. Afterall, Eleven knew it would be cold and his hoodie made her feel safe and warm. The had to wait in a long line to get into the haunted house. Eleven was bored waiting, yet buzzing with nervous energy. She laid her head on Mike's shoulder to try and calm down. Soon enough it was their turn to go in.

The haunted house was dark, cold, and creepy like the lab. Eleven was having scary flashbacks, but she remembered Mike was there and she was safe. A clown jumped out at El and she ran. Mike had to run super fast to catch up with her. Mike grabbed her hand as they walked through a creepy doll hospital room. Dustin and Lucas laughed through the whole thing, because they weren't scared easily. El looked petrified, so Mike decided to give her a piggyback ride through the rest. She screeched as Mike walked her through fake hanging animal corpses. Someone came up behind her and tapped on her back. El screamed and fell of Mike's back. Mike chased El all the way out of the haunted house.

El apologized for running, but Mike said it was fine. Mike really did have a lot of fun, because it was surprisingly enjoyable chasing someone through a scary place. Mike pulled Eleven into a warm hug and kissed her on the cheek. El and Mike were waiting for Dustin and Lucas for a whole ten minutes. Mike hadn't realized they had gotten so far ahead. El stared into Mike's big brown eyes. She leaned in and kissed him and he returned the favor. They kept kissing back and forth until they just couldn't pull away from each other. Although, Dustin ended the moment when he came out laughing really loudly.

The next night was Halloween and the kids were excited. El put on her Princess Peach dress and put on some blush and lipgloss. Mike had his Mario outfit on and Jonathan took pictures of them. They all got a group picture and headed out to get candy. Like most kids they knew which part of town had the good candy.

"Alright El. We are gonna ring the doorbell and when they answer we all say Trick or Treat." Mike explained.

"Trick or Treat?" El asked.

Mike replied, "That's right. Then we will get candy you can put in your bucket."

"Ok Mike. Sounds fun." El stated.

"I love you princess." Mike said.

The kids got a bunch of good chocolate to eat. El had a great time and her bucket was full. Mike and Eleven were walking home when she stopped suddenly. She was wearing pink heels and her feet were killing her. Graciously, Mike offered to carry her wedding style for the rest of the walk. He carried her into the house and placed her down.

Mike read a note that was placed on the table, "We had an emergency business trip to go on. We took Holly. Nancy will be there at 10 t stay with you. It's 9:30 El, I'm gonna go change before Nance gets here."

"Ok love you Mario." El said winking. When, Mike got all the way down the stairs, El ran to the phone. She dialed Nancy…..


	29. The First Time

**(WARNING: SMUT)**

El decided to call Nancy and ask her if she could give her and Mike some alone time. Nancy was supposed to stay with them, because didn't trust Mike and El together alone. She was nervous that Nancy might realize what she was asking time for and tell . El then realized Nancy was her sister and best friend and she could trust her.

"Nance...ummm...could Mike and I have the night alone?" El asked.

Nancy replied, "I can't tell what you are gonna do by how you are talking. Are you sure you are ready you are quite young. Wait did Mike pressure you? I will hurt him if he did."

"No this was all my idea. Our situation is different from most, so I think our age doesn't matter as much. I love Mike and I can't wait any longer. Ummm...I'm freaking out Nance." El explained.

Nancy replied, "You seem really nervous Eleven. Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything about your plans. Mike will be more than happy I'm sure with your idea. Remember be safe and use the stuff I got you. I will give you the night with Mike. Oh and have fun El."

"Thanks Nance you're the greatest sister ever." El stated.

"I try El. Alright enjoy your night. Can't wait to hear all about it. Goodbye." Nancy said.

El ran back up to Mike's room and sat down on his bed. She had butterflies in her stomach as she considered changing her mind. She watched as he worked on his homework not saying word. He looked so fucking hot with his messy hair and button down shirt he had changed into. She wanted him, no she needed him. El was ready and she couldn't wait any longer for him. El walked over behind Mike and placed her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No Nancy tonight it's just me and you. I want you, I need you Mike." El breathed in Mike's ear and a huge smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you sure Eleven? I don't wanna if you aren't ready and we are young. I am more than happy to oblige if you are sure." Mike stuttered.

"Do me Mike." El ordered.

Mike stood up and grabbed El as she wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his neck. They started to make out and El was surprised when Mike's tongue slipped into her mouth. She copied him and placed her tongue in his mouth. Mike gently placed Eleven on his bed. Neither of them could believe what they were doing.

Mike kissed down her neck to her dress neckline and he pulled the dress off her quickly. He struggled to unclasp her bra for a minute and El giggled. Mike was getting frustrated, he just wanted to see her fucking amazing boobs again. El grabbed his hand and guided it. She used his hand to unclasp it and hoping he would get better at it. He grasped her boobs and Eleven moaned loudly. All she could think was innocent Mike was touching her and she liked it. He nipped and sucked on her breasts. Mike was really loving that he had his face buried in Eleven's chest. He was stuck on the fact that Eleven loved him enough to share herself with him.

El wanted to see how Mike would react to her next action. She grinded against him as he caressed her breasts. He groaned at the feeling.

"Fuck El" Mike breathed and grinded back.

Mike began to kiss down her body as he lowered himself onto the ground.

"Are you sure Eleven?" Mike asked for approval to remove her panties. He thought they were adorable. They were hot pink with a tiny light pink bow.

"Fuck yes." She begged.

There was a burning sensation down there that could only be satisfied by him. She needed him to satisfy it. He pulled down her panties and looked at her.

"El you are fucking gorgeous inside and out." Mike stated.

Mike placed two fingers inside her and began to pull in and out. He kissed her as he pleased her. She moaned in his ear as he kissed her. El ran her fingers through Mike's hair. El was getting close to orgasm as Mike's hand began to tire out. She moaned at her orgasm, but it was silenced as Mike kissed her.

"You deserve to feel that pleasure everyday. If we get married I will do that and much more anytime you want." Mike whispered as El used her powers to flip herself on top of Mike. She flung off his shirt to reveal his well toned chest. El's face lit up.

"Mike how are you so fucking hot?" El asked.

Eleven unbuckled his belt and ripped of his jeans. She used her mind too rip off his boxer and then she smirked at him. She stared at his dick for a minute and she wondered how it was so big. Mike thought god how am I so lucky to fuck a girl with super powers. She grasped him and he groaned. He removed her hand despite the extreme difficulty.

"Mike I want to…" El began.

Mike stopped her, "I wanna make sure...I mean I really want to...do you."

He picked her up and slipped on a condom from his bedside drawer. He tried the medium, but it didn't fit.

"Fuck Nancy. I'm a large I'm bigger than she thought." Mike stated.

"Not fuck Nancy. Fuck me." El pleaded and giggled.

He placed himself inside of Eleven. The feeling was so amazing it felt like time had stopped. He was as close as he could be to Eleven. Mike thrusted in and out staring slowly. They both moaned as he began to pick up pace. He kept thrusting as they got closer. Both of them collapsed at the pleasure of their orgasm.

"I like that I can make you loud El. I wanna hear the sound of your moaning everyday for the rest of my life." Mike stated.

"I wanna be on top." She pleaded.

She used her powers to turn them over and she sat on his dick. She began to bounce up and down as they both moaned. She began to get faster.

"Fuck El. Fuck!" Mike yelled.

El breathed, "Oh Mike! I'm close!"

El collapsed on top of him as they hit orgasm. It was even better than the first. They seemed to dissolve into the pleasure. El laid beside him thinking about what had happened.

"I could do that everyday El." Mike stated.

"Me too Mike. Hopefully, we can one day." El said.

Mike replied, "Hopefully future I can treat you like that our whole life. You deserve to be treated this way everyday. It makes me happy to pleasure you and I hope one day you'll let me do something a little more intense." He winked at her.

They fell asleep holding hands. Both of them dreamed of the future. Mike and Eleven had grown closer. They were both pleased with the choice to give the other their virginity.


	30. The Big Scare

It had been a few weeks since El and Mike's special night and El was visiting Nancy. The baby was due in a a little less than a month and Nancy was getting anxious. Jonathan asked Eleven to come have some girl time with Nancy to calm her down for awhile. Nancy quickly decided to bring up the elephant in the room.

"So Eleven was it good? Did you have fun?" Nancy asked winking.

"Yes it was amazing. Mike was really excited whenever I decided I was ready." El explained.

Nancy replied, "I bet he was. I could tell he has been waiting for that night since he met you."

"You really think so?" El asked.

"Umm..El it's obvious." Nancy said laughing.

El replied, "Well I'm pretty sure he enjoyed himself. I know I did. Mike was really good for someone who has no experience."

"I'm glad you had fun." Nancy stated.

El replied, "Mike was mad that you underestimated him."

Nancy asked, "What do you mean?"

"Ummmm...well you gave him all small you knows..and he barely fit in the large." El explained.

"Oh well...who knew Mike was so gifted." Nancy laughed.

Eleven replied, "Well Mike is clearly a special guy but can I talk to you about something personal Nance?"

"Of course Eleven. What is it?" Nancy asked.

"Ummm...well I haven't had my period. I don't know if it even related to what Mike and I did, but it is the same area so…" El explained.

"Oh no! El you can't be serious. Oh no this isn't good. This can't be happening!" Nancy ranted.

El asked, "Nance what's wrong!?"

"Ummmmm…..Eleven….usually missing your period after doing what you did...it means...ummm….the person is pregnant." Nancy explained.

"Nance! I can't be I'm not ready. We used protection! How can this be possible?" El exclaimed.

Nancy replied, "There is always a chance Eleven. I'm gonna take you home and you need to tell Mike. I'll come back with a pregnancy test for you to take. Oh goodness I hope it's negative!"

They rushed to the car and drove in awkward silence to the Wheeler residence. Nancy sped off when El hopped out. She ran to the basement where she saw Mike watching Star Wars. El plopped down next to him and told him they needed to chat.

"What's up El? Did you have fun with Nance?" Mike asked.

"Yes but that's not the point." El stated as tears came to her eyes.

Mike replied, "El what's wrong?"

"Ummm..well...it's a bit personal. Ummm...you see...you might hate me." El said crying.

"El you can tell me anything. No matter what I won't hate you." Mike stated.

"Ummm...well it's about my period." El said turning red.

Mike asked, "What about it? Do you need me to run to the store?"

"Actually Mike that's the problem. My period hasn't come since that night we had alone." El explained.

Mike replied, "Wait. You think you are pregnant! Oh no what are we gonna do!? I'm gonna have to get a job and raise a kid."

"Mike I'm sorry. Calm down. I don't know if I am for sure or not Nancy went to get me a test." El exclaimed breaking into tears.

"Eleven it's okay. We can get through anything. Come here. If it is positive I'll love this baby as much as I love you." Mike explained.

El sat on his lap and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek and he grinned. Mike picked her up and carried her to the fort. She fell asleep in his arms for 30 minutes. Mike wouldn't tell El, but he was freaking out.

Nancy arrived and they all snuck up to the bathroom. Nancy was there to help Eleven and she of course wanted Mike there. It was awkward them all in a bathroom with a naked Eleven. She took a test and waited for the results.

Nancy stated, "You are dead Mike if it's positive. Mom will kill you. She likes El and I bet she'll blame you."

"Whatever Nancy. If it's positive it's my responsibility. I'll marry Eleven and get a job. She's my girl and I can't expect her to work, so she can be a stay at home mom if she wanted to." Mike explained.

"I would get a job it's my responsibility too." El stated.

Nancy said, "You two will make good parents. Just hopefully it's in a long time not now."

"Thanks Nance. I can't wait to be a mom, but I'm not ready." El stated.

"I can't wait to marry you then I'll be happy to have a family with you." Mike stated.

"You guys are cute. Let's just hope your lives aren't about to change dramatically and you'll get to go to high school." Nancy said.

Just then the results appeared and read…...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Almost there

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

little more

.

.

.

.

.

The results was NEGATIVE! (Thank goodness! Congrats if you saw this before I posted the next chapter I hid it to see if anyone would notice.)


	31. Special Delivery

**Hey Everyone. I'm starting a new fanfiction if you like IT. The fanfic is called "Bill & Bev". First chapter tomorrow! Don't worry I will continue to update this fanfic often. I'm going to alternate writing this fanfic and my new one every other night. I may not always get to write every night but I'll try my best to write as much as I possibly can. I love writing these stories and writing in general. Thank you for all the kind reviews by the way it is always appreciated. ELEVEN'S TEST WAS NEGATIVE if you didn't catch that in the last chapter. I thought I'd let you know I plan on writing this story well into Mike and El's adulthood when they have kids and stuff. As long as people aren't bored with my writing I'll keep updating. Sorry for the long paragraph. Anyway enjoy the chapter it's about Nancy's birth and remember she asked El to be there let's see what that was like for her. Oh and they have moved on from the whole pregnancy scare thing.**

Nancy's baby came about three weeks early. The baby arrived a day before Thanksgiving. The baby was expected during the second week of December, but the baby was a nice Thanksgiving surprise. A healthy baby three weeks early was definitely something to be thankful for. El was definitely surprised to be awoken in the middle of the night, but she was excited that Nancy really wanted her there. Mrs. Wheeler and her rushed to the hospital to find Nancy screeching in pain. Mike would be angry to discover she didn't have to go to school that day.

Nancy went from little pains to excruciating pain. It made Eleven sad to see her hurting. Jonathan held one of her hand and Eleven her the other. Both grandmothers waited patiently to the side telling stories of their birth experiences. Nancy squeezed their hands so hard they turned red.

"Nance I love you and I'm so happy for you. I'm so sorry you're hurting." El stated.

"Oh El let me tell you it gets a heck of a lot worse than period cramps. You haven't felt true pain yet. It starts off as cramping, but goes to a whole new level." Nancy explained.

El replied, "Wow I'm glad I've got awhile before this. It sound awful."

"Yes very awful, but it will be worth it." Nancy stated.

"Of course it will. That cute little girl is gonna love you guys." El said.

Nancy replied, "Aww..your sweet El. I have a surprise for you. I want you to pick the baby's middle name. You are the sister I've always wanted for advice and there is no one better to choose."

"Really Nance. Thanks it's and honor." El said.

El went to sit down in a chair and think for a minute. She eventually decided on the name Louise. The last thing she saw before she left the lab was the teddy bear she had named Louise. It was the best decision she ever made, because it caused her to meet Nancy and Mike. Louise was the last thing she saw of the nightmare she lived and El thought of it as a new beginning. Nancy and Jonathan loved the name she chose it fit well with the name they chose. Louise was a unique and cute name that just seemed perfect.

Nancy was in labor for a whole five hours. Eleven couldn't believe she endured that pain for that long. It kind of scared Eleven to have children, but that time would come eventually. The doctors were all ready when the baby came and so was Nancy for that matter.

Nancy pushed hard several times before the baby came out. She was worn out by the time she was able to push. El gave Nancy a big hug as she pushed to calm her down. The hug actually made Nancy feel calm. The new grandmothers huddled around Nancy as she pushed one final time and the baby was here. The doctors cleaned her off and handed her to Nancy. A tear plopped down from Nancy's face as she handed her to Jonathan.

"Everyone meet Hazel Louise Byers." Nancy stated.

"Awww.." Everyone said.

Everyone liked the name especially Eleven. The doctors took Hazel for a checkup to make sure she was healthy. The baby returned an hour later and began to rest in Nancy's arms when El was called over.

"Hazel meet Aunt El and El meet Hazel your niece." Nancy said.

"Hi Hazel." El said smiling.

Nancy let Eleven hold the baby for awhile. Eleven was good with kids and had a gentle nature, so the baby fell right to sleep. El couldn't wait to have her own baby with Mike one day, but a long time from now she hoped. A tear came to her eyes realizing she gave the baby a permanent middle name and it was so cute. El imagined having a moment like this with Mike one day. El fell asleep when she got home from the hospital dreaming about having her own family.


	32. Graduation Time

(Sorry short chapter. More tmrw though.)

The rest of the school year flew by quickly. El visited Nancy almost every day to see Hazel. Nancy had taught Eleven a lot about children. Eleven was excited to hear that Nancy trusted her to babysit Hazel. Nancy told El she would appreciate if she would watch Hazel at some point during the summer so she could go out with Jonathan. El was elated to help eventually. Mike had been buried in his textbooks for the last month over state testing. Therefore, Nancy and her hung out a lot more.

The last few weeks of middle school for Mike and El approached. Their time was full of studying, graduation preparation, eating, and sleeping. Nancy had taken Eleven to get her graduation dress and she ordered Mike a matching tux. The boys and Eleven were all anxious for summer to begin. Nancy was excited to see her brother and sister graduate. She was so proud of Eleven for catching up soon enough to graduate with Mike. Their big night finally had arrived…

It was three hours until the kids had to meet up at the school and Nancy was helping Eleven get ready. El was so excited she was ending her middle school experience and beginning her high school one.

"So El..Do you and Mike have any special plans tonight to celebrate graduation?" Nancy asked winking.

"No not that I know of." El stated.

Nancy replied, "Well that was a let down. I was hoping for some juicy details of the night's plans. Mike didn't plan anything special?"

"I guess not. That's ok though. Mike is spending the night with the boys and I'm going to Audrey's." El stated.

"Uhh...my brother is such a bummer." Nancy said and they laughed.

El slipped on her dress after Nancy finished curling her hair. El's dress had a purple sequin top with a small purple bow on the side and sheer purple bottom. Nancy applied some purple eyeshadow, blush, and lipgloss on Eleven. They both headed downstairs from El's room to take pictures with Mike. Mike was wearing a black tux with a light purple undershirt and a purple tie that matched her dress. Both of them put on their blue gown and cap and got together for a picture.

"El Jane Ives." The principal called her up to receive her diploma. El smiled as she shook the principal's hand and returned to her seat. Eleven had done it. She made it through a year of school.

"Michael James Wheeler." The principal called as Mike walked up to get his diploma. El smiled he thinking he looked so hot in his tux. She was disappointed they wouldn't get to celebrate graduation together.

Mrs. Wheeler cried when they were taking pictures outside the school afterwards. She was so proud her son and daughter (she considered Eleven her family) had graduated and were going to highschool. Audrey walked up and tapped on El and handed her a key card.

"Here's the keys Eleven. I can't tell you what's going on, but don't tell your parents

that you aren't staying with me tonight. I brought your bag you brought to my house earlier where it needed to go by the way have fun." Audrey said.

"Umm...okay? Thanks I guess." El said.

Eventually, the Wheelers left and Mike and Eleven were standing next to each other. Maybe now Eleven would be able to find out what was going on.

"So Eleven did Audrey give you anything?" Mike asked.

"Yeah a key it was weird. She told me not to say anything. Wait why didn't you go with Dustin, Lucas, and Will?" El asked.

Mike replied, "We have other plans for tonight."

"Huh..What are our plans then?" El asked.

"Oh you'll see." Mike replied.

(Ok so do you guys want smut next chapter or just Mileven fluff. Mike has special plans for him and El we just don't know what. New chapter coming tmrw.)


	33. Graduation Celebration

**(SMUT WARNIG!)**

(Sorry took awhile to upload. It's a one of the longest chapters I've written so far. Has both smut and fluff.)

Mike had asked Jonathan to give him and El a ride to their destination. Even though Nancy gave them the hotel gift card months ago, Mike didn't feel comfortable asking her. Mike still didn't know Nancy called him shallow, but she was wrong. Currently, Mike was in the backseat of Jonathan's car beside Eleven who was blindfolded. El sat their wondering where she was being taken when the car suddenly stopped.

Eleven heard a car door open as Mike hopped out of the car. He opened the door on Eleven's side and offered the blindfolded girl a piggyback ride. She struggled to climb on his back blind, but she eventually succeeded. Mike began to walk through the parking lot of the best hotel near Hawkins. They had driven an hour and a half for this. It would all soon be worth it though.

"I'm starting to get worried Mike. You aren't leaving me in the woods are you?" El asked.

"Of course not silly. I'm leaving you on a deserted island." Mike stated.

El yelled, "Mike?!"

"I'm just joking Eleven. You're my beautiful, intelligent, sweet Future who just accomplished her first year of school like a pro. I have a girlfriend who made the high school honor choir according to you choir director. I also heard she is in all honors classes. Now how lucky and I to have a genius as a girlfriend." Mike stated.

"Oh Mike. You are smarter than me. We are both in all honors classes." El said.

Mike replied, "If you say so El. Although, I think I have an Einstein for a girlfriend."

They entered an elevator which scared Eleven as it began to go up, because she couldn't see.

"Mike! Mike! Where are we?" El exclaimed.

Mike replied, "Hmmm...sorry can't reveal secret information. All you can know is it is to celebrate our graduation. Also, to give us some time to spend together to kick off summer."

"Alright fine, but you're driving me crazy Michael James Wheeler." El said.

Mike opened the door to a hotel room. He placed El on the bed still blindfolded and he closed the curtains. Mike locked the door of their room and took a deep breath. He walked over to Eleven.

"So El what do you want to do? Do you know where we are?" Mike asked.

"Ummm...no idea where we are. We can do whatever you want Mike as long as we are together. Hey where are you?" El asked.

Eleven began to feel around looking for Mike. She touched his leg and guessed he was sitting next to her. She hopped up into his lap hoping he was where she thought he was. Eleven was starting to get impatient. Mike lifted El and laid her down on the bed. He went to the end of the bed towards her feet.

"Eleven this is part of your graduation gift from me. Do I have permission to do this? If you want me to stop at any point say." Mike stated.

El replied, "Go ahead."

"Keep your blindfold on." Mike ordered.

Mike gently pulled up her dress and removed her panties. Mike thought they were adorable pink with white lace trim. He was surprised to see how wet she was. She must really like me, Mike thought. El was surprised at where this gift was going. She was unsure of what was happening but she liked it. Eleven would be liking it even more in a minute.

Mike decided that using his tongue might freak her out as much as he wanted to do it. He decided to stick to his fingers and save his tongue for another time when they were older he began to massage her clit. He could hear a soft, gentle moan coming from El. She began to get louder as he continued. Her nails started to dig into the bed.

"Fuck Mike!" El cried out.

"I love the sounds you make." Mike stated seductively.

He slipped in two fingers and began a steady thrusting motion. Eleven bit back a moan as Mike crawled up to her continuing to please her. He kissed her hard and she kissed back with even more force. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. Eleven began to get closer as her moans got even louder. Eleven collapsed as she came and Mike removed the blindfold. He planted a kiss on her lips and she kissed him on the cheek back.

Eleven looked around and discovered they were alone in a hotel room. Mike had gotten them a night alone. Then, a thought popped into her mind.

"Mike, we have this room to ourselves tonight right?" El asked.

Mike replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Mike, do me." Eleven begged.

"Happy to oblige Future ." Mike stated.

El whispered, "Finally, seems like forever."

"I'm gonna make you scream and shout." Mike breathed.

"I'd like to see you try." El teased.

Mike picked up El and basically devoured her mouth as they sat down at the edge of the bed with her resting on his lap. He pulled her dress over her head as she grinded against him. They continued kissing as Mike struggled with her bra clasp. Eleven shook her head and giggled unclasping it for him. Mike laid her down on the bed and grasped her breasts. El groaned at the feeling of his large hands. Eleven pulled his hair as he nipped and sucked on her breasts.

El start to tug at Mike's belt eventually undoing it and pulling his jeans and boxers down. Mike happily agreed to allow her to put on the condom, when she asked. She grasped him and slipped the condom on, and Mike groaned at her touch.

"I love you Mike. Now fuck me." Eleven whispered.

Mike pushed into her and she moaned. He started off slow, and began to thrust faster and faster. She kept getting louder as he got faster. El began to arch her back as she got closer. They both collapsed moaning as they came. El kissed Mike on the cheek afterwards.

"That was amazing Mike." El stated.

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied.

Mike and El hopped in the shower together to wash off.

"What are you looking at?" El asked.

Mike replied, "You just look so gorgeous with shampoo in your hair and soap suds all over you."

"No I'm not. I'm ugly like I always am." El stated.

"Eleven Jane Ives! Take that back now!" Mike ordered.

El replied, "No, you'll have to make me!"

"Fine. I'll try." Mike stated.

Mike stepped up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. They both stepped out facing the mirror. Eleven began to towel dry her hair and Mike threw on his pajamas. Mike ordered El to face the mirror and she did even though she was confused.

"Eleven Jane Ives. Your hair is thick and curly just enough so that it bounces when you walk which is so adorable. You have rosy cheeks and big warm brown eyes. Eleven your breasts aren't too small nor too big and their perkiness makes them stand out. Your legs are long, toned, and soft and your feet are the perfect proportion. Most important you have a heart of gold. You are beautiful Eleven and you need to believe it." Mike explained.

"I love you Mike. You always make me feel loved and wanted." El said.

Mike replied, "I love you too future ."

They put on a movie and Eleven rested her head on Mike's shoulder. Mike and Eleven and Mike managed to eat a whole bag of chips during the movie. They relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

"Eleven I just noticed you have worn that promise ring everyday since I gave it to you." Mike stated.

"Of course Mike I'm keeping it on until you give me the real ring in a few years. You better not give it to anyone else." El said.

Mikereplied, "Who would I give it to? Will's dog."

El laughed and said, "So you are replacing me. I see how it is."

"I guess I am. I do have a present for you though." Mike said laughing.

Mike gave El a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Eleven tore off the box to find a box of eggos with four tickets attached to it.

"Surprise Eleven. We are going to a Cubs game tomorrow with Nancy and Jonathan." Mike explained.

"Really that sounds fun! I've never been to a game or out of the state before." El exclaimed.

Eleven was super excited to go to the game. She couldn't wait it would be like a double date. Eleven handed Mike a box wrapped with a shiny bow. He opened it to find a jar that said Mike's Arcade Fund that was filled with quarters. There was also a chocolate bar attached to it.

"Eleven that was so thoughtful and creative." Mike stated.

"Congrats babe. We did it. We graduated." El said.

"Congrats to you too future ." Mike replied.

They both fell asleep excited to go to the game and hangout with Nancy and Jonathan.


	34. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

El awoke to find Mike wearing a Cubs jersey with his messy hair in his face. Mike handed Eleven a jersey that's matched the front of his. Both of their jerseys had double zeros on the back. Mike's jersey said Wheeler and El's jersey said Future Wheeler. Eleven placed her hair in a high ponytail and applied some mascara and blue eyeshadow on her eyes to match her jersey. They both had blue hats with the Cubs logo too.

Nancy and Jonathan picked them up from the hotel wearing similar jerseys to Mike and Eleven. Their jerseys said Byers on the back with double zeros and Cubs on the front. The car ride was long and Eleven fell asleep with her head on Mike's shoulder. Mike stared at the window and eventually fell asleep too. They were exhausted from the long night they had.

The stadium greeted them with the smell of popcorn, pretzels, and hotdogs. Eleven loved the smell of the ball game and how it was a sea of blue with all the fans wearing Cubs gear. The slight breeze blew her hair as they sat in their chairs and the team warmed up. A smile spread across Eleven's face and Mike kissed her on the cheek. Mike and El decided to go and get a snack.

Mike and El got a pretzel and soda and took a seat at a table to share their snack.

"Do you like the game so far?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike. I love the smell and scenery. It looks like a pretty sea of blue from afar." El answered.

Mike replied, "I'm glad you like it. There's a sign over there to get pictures with the mascot. Do you wanna take a picture with the mascot?" El asked.

"Mascot?" El asked.

"It's a big costume a guy wears to support the team. The Cubs mascot is like a big teddy bear. The mascot peps the fans up for the game." Mike explained.

El replied, "Sure sounds fun."

Mike and Eleven stood in line for about five minutes tog still a picture, but it was worth it for the hilarious photo they took. The picture was Eleven kissing the mascot on the cheek and Mike looking jealous. El and Mike returned to their seat by Nancy and Jonathan. It was the third inning by the time they returned.

El loved listening to the announcer announce the batters. She thought his voice sounded funny and it made her giggle throughout the game. She thought the players were amazing. They ran so quickly, fielded balls perfectly, and threw the baseballs so far. She thought they were so talented. Mike liked the game, because he loved watching all the players he had baseball cards of.

During the seventh inning stretch "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" began to play. Jonathan, Nancy, and Mike began to sing along, but Eleven had never heard the song. She tried her best to sing along too. The question she had afterwards was hilarious.

"Mike, what's a Cracker Jack?" El asked.

"We will just have to get you some to try. It's not a ball game without cracker jacks." Mike said.

They got some cracker jacks whenever one of the stadium workers came around with them. Eleven opened up the package and popped a piece in her mouth. She enjoyed the caramel nut flavor. Popcorn was her favorite besides Eggos, so that already guaranteed she'd love cracker jacks. Eleven gobbled up half the pack before Mike could get some. He didn't mind though he was just glad she had a good time. Eleven tried cracker jacks, took a picture with a mascot, and traveled out of Indiana for the first time. Eleven's first baseball game was a success.


	35. An Unexpected Visitor

(Plot Twist!)

The first week of summer passed by quickly after the Cubs game. It was all relaxation and sleeping in trying to get the extra rest they lost during the school year. The second week although was totally life-changing for El. It all started with a knock at the door. Mike and El were sitting in the living room and answered the door. She was surprised to see Hopper standing outside the door.

hadn't spoken to Hopper except an occasional hello since the whole situation with the Russian spies. Hopper hadn't found out that El was still alive and was living with the Wheelers. brought Hopper into the kitchen to talk.

"What is it Hop?" asked.

Hopper replied, "Do you know Becky Ives? She lives on the outskirts of Hawkins."

"Umm...I don't think so why?" Mrs. Wheeler asked.

"Karen. Becky thinks she saw a boy with her niece that was supposedly taken away years ago. The boy she described looks a whole lot like Mike and Becky's niece is also the "Russian" girl you were accused of hiding a couple years ago. I know you've put all that stuff behind you and that it was such a long time ago. It's my job though and I had to come talk to you." Hopper explained.

Karen replied, "Ummm...well...is she wanting just to meet her niece or have her live with her?"

"The girl's name they asked you about last year was Eleven I think. Her aunt Becky thinks meeting Eleven will give her brain dead sister some peace. I was discovered some old Hawkins Lab files a while ago and I discovered something important. Eleven is my biological daughter. I didn't know until now, because the lab brainwashed me so they could take Eleven. She has powers like telekinesis, so they wanted to do experiments on her. I wanna hurt them for whatever they put her through. I just hope that if she is out there she's safe." Hopper explained.

Eleven and Mike walked into the kitchen just then to grab a snack. Hopper turned and tears began to pour from his eyes when he saw El. Mike and El had a confused look on their face.

"It's her!" Hopper said.

Karen said, "El, honey this is Hopper. He probably wants to speak with you if that's ok."

"Sure I'll talk to him. Is it okay if Mike joins?" El asked.

Hopper answered, "I don't care as long as I get to speak to you."

They headed downstairs to the basement. All of them sat around the small table.

"Hi Hopper, I haven't seen you since the night I destroyed the demogorgon . I'm El if you don't remember and this is my boyfriend Mike but you probably have known him forever. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" El asked.

"Hopper replied, "My little girl has a boyfriend!...Sorry, anyway your Aunt Becky saw you the other day. Papa took you away from her and your mom, because you have powers. She want you to meet your mom, because she has been worried sick about you for many years." Hopper explained.

"Eleven that's great! You are gonna get to meet you mom like you've always wanted." Mike stated.

El replied, "I'd love to meet my mother. I've always wanted to see her. But you called me your little girl...Are you my dad!?"

"Yes, Eleven I am. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I didn't save you from Papa. They brainwashed me and I just found out awhile ago and I didn't know you were living with the Wheelers." Hopper explained as tears came to his eyes. Eleven ran over to vim him a big hug.

"It's okay Hop. You didn't know and you're here know. I'm so glad that I got to meet one of my parents. I'm proud to have such a heroic father." Eleven stated.

Hopper replied, "Thanks El. You are such a sweet and beautiful young lady. Would you wanna go on a daddy daughter date with me tomorrow night so I can get to know you better?" El looked at Mike in confusion.

"It's like a date except you just spend time with your dad." Mike explained.

"I'd love too Hop. Nothing would make happier that's to spend time with my dad." El said.

(Hope you guys like the plot twist! This is still gonna be a mostly a Mileven fic, but I wanted to change the storyline a bit. I think it will be interesting to see how El and Hop bond. Also, to see how Mike and Hopper get along.)


	36. Daddy Daughter Date

"Are you excited Eleven?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to have a normal relationship with my father." El stated as she finished her purple eyeshadow and applied some blush to her cheeks.

Mike replied, "I'm happy for you El. You look beautiful you know."

"Uhh, Mike. I look horrible today. I want tonight to be perfect. It's the first time I get to spend time with my father." El stated as she applied her lipgloss.

"You look great El and you are gonna have a great time." Mike reassured her.

El replied, "Thanks Mike. You always know what to say." She stood up and unbuttoned her jeans and slipped off her shirt.

"Well, thanks for the warning Eleven." Mike said.

"Hey, you are in my room Michael James Wheeler. Besides I forgot I had company." El stated.

Mike replied, "Alright, it's not like I'm complaining."

"Oh Mike." El said rolling her eyes and slipping on her purple sweater. She put on her black denim knee-length skirt.

Hopper arrived five minutes later. He walked Eleven to the car and opened the door for her. She hopped in and they drove off shortly.

"You look beautiful Eleven. Mike's a lucky guy. I see a lot of myself in you." Hopper stated.

"Thanks Hop. I'm a lucky girl though Mike is a sweet guy." El said.

"I'm glad he treats you right Eleven. Is Benny's okay with you?" Hopper asked.

El replied, "Sure sounds good."

They got to Benny's and the new owner Cheryl who was Benny's daughter took them to their booth.

"Who this pretty girl you got her Hop?" Cheryl asked.

Hopper replied, "This is my daughter El."

"Well hello El. May I take you order?" Cheryl asked.

Cheryl took their order and went to get started making it.

"So Eleven, what are your interests?" Hop asked.

Eleven replied, "Well when Mike was at school after tutoring I would get bored. I started to sing and I must have gotten good enough to be in the school choir, because I made the high school choir for this school year."

"Looks like we've got some talent in the family." Hopper said.

"I'm okay I guess. I hope to get better over the summer." El said.

"Nonsense. I bet you're amazing you just don't know it." Hop stated.

Eleven replied, "Thanks Hop. Do you remember how you met my mom?"

"Umm...well I had to think real hard to remember since they brainwashed me, but I think it was here at Benny's. I believe she was sitting at a booth near the back and I was in a booth behind her. I didn't have ketchup at my table, so I asked to borrow her and we just started talking. I believe I asked her on a date and we were engaged a little bit before you were born. That's all I can remember I'm assuming that's when they brainwashed me. I think they replaced my memories with memories of a girl named Sarah. I think Sarah's "mom" that I would call was someone from Hawkins Lab, because I haven't been able to speak with her in two years." Hopper explained.

El said, "Awww….that's a sweet story Hop. I'm glad out of all the men in this town you are my father. You are tough and hard-working, but you have a sweet soft side. I'm sorry they did that to you because of me. You and my mom didn't deserve what they did to you."

"Thanks El. You didn't deserve to be treated as a prisoner. Your powers are unique and you should feel free to use them as you please. You just need to use them for good which I know you will." Hop said.

"I can't wait to meet my mom. Then I will finally be able to say I met both of my parents. How is work?" El asked.

Hop replied, "Work is good. I haven't been busy lately and it gets lonely after work."

"Do you think I could visit you after work sometimes?" El asked.

"I would love that Eleven. I have something for you by the way. This is a teddy bear that I won for your mom at a Crane Machine that used to be here. She would want you to have it." Hop explained as he pulled out a cute bear that had buttons for eyes.

"Thanks Hop. It's adorable. I love it." El said.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal and Hopper drove Eleven back home. He got back out of the car to open Eleven's door for her. She stepped out and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for an amazing night Hop. I'm proud to call you my dad." El whispered and she ran off inside to get ready for bed. Eleven fell asleep that night with her teddy bear in her arms.


	37. Parents In Training

Nancy and Jonathan never got a honeymoon, because they were married so suddenly. As a surprise Jonathan booked them a stay at a nice hotel in Chicago and a fancy dinner. Nancy discovered wouldn't be home to babysit, and was thinking about cancelling the trip. Eleven immediately volunteered to babysit, but Nancy was hesitant. She trusted El, but she would be alone with Mike. Nancy decided Eleven deserved a chance, because she never betrayed her trust.

Nancy was worried about Mike helping watch her baby, because she didn't think he was the most mature guy. Jonathan and Nancy drove to the Wheeler house to explain to the babysitters Hazel's schedule. Nancy told Eleven exactly when to give her a bottle of milk. She explained what to do if she got fussy and when to put her to bed. Nancy handed El a bag with formula, baby food, diapers, and the baby's pajamas.

"Don't forget the baby powder for Hazel's diaper rash." Nancy stated.

"Of course. Don't worry Nance." El said.

Mike said, "Yeah Nance. We are gonna have a great time with Hazel and follow all your instructions."

"Thanks guys. Remember call me if there is an emergency. You have my number right? Don't be afraid to call if you need anything at all or if you have any questions and…" Nancy began but Jonathan tugged her out the door.

El and Mike sat on the couch and started a movie. Eleven grabbed Hazel's bottle and began to feed Hazel. Mike placed his arm around Eleven as they watched the movie and she fed Hazel. Eleven handed Mike the baby, so she could go to the bathroom. Although, the baby started to cry when El left and Mike didn't know what to do, but then he remembered she had eaten. He lifted he up to his shoulder and patted her back gently. She burped quietly and stopped crying thankfully.

After, the movie ended it was about eight o'clock and it was almost time for Hazel to head to bed. Mike and El took her up to the bathroom. Eleven removed her dirty diaper and traded Mike for a clean one and the baby powder. Mike dressed her in a purple onesie, once her diaper was on. They brought Hazel downstairs to the basement to her crib beside the fort. It was Mike's old crib. Mike placed her down in the crib and Eleven started to sing a lullaby. Hazel started to doze off as Mike began to sing with El. Mike and Elven decided to sleep in the fort next to her.

"Your voice is fantastic El." Mike said.

"Thanks so is your voice. We have a beautiful niece." El stated.

Mike replied, "She's as beautiful as you, so she must be pretty."

"Oh Mike you crack me up." El said.

"It's true you know. Eleven you are going to make a great mom." Mike said.

El replied, "You are going to make an amazing dad. Our daughter is going to be a huge daddy's girl."

"Hey, how do you know we will have a girl in the future?" Mike asked.

"I just do trust me we will." Eleven said winking.

Mike didn't know how, but he figured she somehow used her powers to find that out. Eleven was probably right he thought.

"You know El, this is kind of like training to be future parents." Mike said.

El replied, "Yeah, this training showed me that we are gonna be a power team as parents."

"Oh Eleven." Mike said laughing.

The next morning Eleven made toast and eggs while Mike fed Hazel. They were listening to the radio too and a slow song began to play. Mike picked up Hazed and began to sway while rocking her. Eleven turned around from the stove to see Mike dancing with Hazel.

"Mike what are you doing?" El asked.

"Dancing." Mike said.

El replied, "I see Hazel took my dance partner."

"No. I'm sure Hazel won't mind if you guys take turns. May I have this dance future ?" Mike asked.

El and Mike began to dance and she rested her head on his shoulder. They danced until the song ended.

"Thanks ." El said.

After breakfast, Mike took Hazel upstairs to change her diaper and get her dressed while Eleven cleaned the dishes. A pleased Nancy picked up Hazel an hour later. She was surprised they did such a great job. Nancy would definetly let Hazel stay with them again.


	38. The Karaoke Club

**(Thanks for the kind reviews everyone. I love reading them and they make my day! Sorry for the wait. Hey I've got a MILEVEN DATE CHAPTER FOR YOU TO READ so maybe that makes up for the wait. Hope you enjoy! New chapter soon.**

Mike told Eleven to be ready in one hour and walked out of her room. She was confused, because he didn't give her an explanation at all. Eleven slipped on her favorite blue polka dotted leggings and a matching blue shirt. She applied some blue eyeshadow, mascara, and pink lipgloss. She put her hair into a side ponytail with a blue scrunchie. Eleven liked bold looks especially for nighttime. She wanted her outfit to make her stand out.

El hoped she had dressed appropriately for where they were going. drove her and Mike, it refused to say a word at Mike's request to keep their destination secret. They pulled up to a place called the "Karaoke Club".

"Mike what is this place?" El asked.

Mike replied, "It's a restaurant we are going to eat at. People sing to whatever song they want on the karaoke machine and the others listen. They have a battle for best voice and winner get a free milkshake. I think you should sing in the battle."

"Maybe I will, but I've got a tad bit of stage fright. What's a karaoke machine?" El asked.

"A machine that plays the song you want and has microphones to sing into to make you sound louder. I thought you would like it here, because you like to sing. Also, we haven't been on a date in forever." Mike explained.

"So we are on a date then? It's been awhile since you've asked me on a date. I miss our alone time just hanging out together." El stated.

Mike agreed, "Me too Eleven. I'm gonna make sure we go on dates more often."

They headed inside and ordered their food. Once their drinks came the karaoke managers announced they wanted people to sign up for the battle. Mike pushed Eleven to do it, because he knew she'd have fun after her fear was gone. El signed up and picked her song.

"What song did you pick?" Mike asked.

"It's a surprise." El said.

As they began to eat El was called up to battle against a boy that was a year younger than her. His name was Ben and he was on the basketball team. Mike knew Eleven could beat him, because he was only up there on a dare. Mike was positive Eleven was gonna win the whole competition. Eleven's song began to play it was "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper.

She stood there with her head facing down as the music began to play. She sang quietly at the beginning, and she started to sway. Her volume level increased as the chorus neared. El really felt the emotion in music and she began to interact with the audience. Everyone could hear her beautiful voice and could feel what she was feeling. Ben had a scratchy voice and bombed his song. El won the round, so she picked her next song.

Twenty minutes later they had finished their meal. Eleven was called up for her second round of karaoke soon after. She was going up against a young woman who was about college age. The woman went first by singing "Imagine" by John Lennon. Her voice was almost as good as Eleven's, but she just stood there when she sang.

El went up on stage and "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" began to play. Eleven twirled and slid around on stage. She still kept her voice pretty and in tune throughout the song. Eleven had won another round, so they decided to order dessert. It was time for the finale after they finished sharing a slice of pie.

Eleven's competition was a fellow choir member. Her name was Caroline and she was always rude to El. Caroline was jealous that El's voice was just as good if not better than hers. Caroline performed to a song El had never heard before, but she did dance and the crowd liked it.

"Footloose" started to play as El walked up on stage. She began to tap her foot, then she removed her ponytail. Eleven flipped and tossed her hair around like a rockstar would. She started to dance all around the stage spinning and jumping. El walked off stage and began to dance around with the older ladies to get them involved. Toward the end of the song she started to dance with Mike and he dipped her. He planted a kiss on her cheek just in time for her to sing the last footloose. The crowd clapped loudly and chanted her name. She had won the milkshake. Eleven ordered a chocolate shake and waited. She brought the shake over to Mike.

"Let's get out of here ." El said.

Mike replied, "Okay. Future Mrs. Wheeler let's take this shake to the park bench across the street." He began to walk toward the door, but he turned to see El still standing there.

"What?"

"Carry me?" El asked. El hopped on Mike's back and carried her to the bench across the street.

Mike took a seat on the bench and placed Eleven on his lap. El put two straws in the shake and they each took a sip. El kissed Mike's lips and he began to blush.

"Thanks for taking me out Mike." El said.

Mike replied, "No problem. I'm lucky enough to call the prettiest and sweetest girl in the world my girlfriend. I should at least take her out once and awhile."

"Oh Mike. I love my handsome boyfriend. Do you know him?" El asked.

Mike answered, "Ummm...No idea who?"

"Oh its just this guy named Mike Wheeler. Mike is handsome, smart, caring and sweet. He gave me a promise ring and calls me his future Mrs. Wheeler." El stated.

Mike replied, "Well how am I supposed to compete with this guy. He seems perfect the way you describe him." They both bursted out into laughter.

Eleven grabbed Mike's hand and he planted a kiss on hers. El laid there with her head on Mike's shoulder and her hand in his.

"Congrats El. You are an amazing singer." Mike said.

Eleven replied, "I love karaoke. It's so much fun."

"I was hoping you'd like it, because I was trying to pick out a fun place for our date." Mike stated.

El replied, "Its perfect Mike." She planted a kiss on his cheek. A few minutes later, Eleven had moved to sit beside Mike knowing his mom was on her way.


	39. A Family Reunion

The day had come for El to meet her mom. Eleven was nervous, and she wanted Mike to be there when she met her mother. That was why Hopper was driving El and Mike at the moment. Hopper hoped that El would get a response from her unresponsive mother.

"Hey, kid there's something I gotta tell you about your mom. She...She…well she's in a catatonic state." Hopper said.

"Cantonotic?" El asked.

Hopper explained, "She is unresponsive. Therefore, she probably won't talk back to you or give any hint that she understands you. We think that she can hear what you say though. Your aunt Becky and I think seeing her long lost daughter will bring her back."

Eleven replied, "I hope so. I want my mom to be able to communicate back to me."

Mike said, "El, I have hope. I bet your mom will come back as soon as she sees you. I mean how could she not when she sees the sweetest and most beautiful girl there is."

"Watch it Mike. Eleven you should know that your mom named you Jane. You might have to tell her that you are Jane for her to know who you are." Hop teased.

El replied, "Thanks Mike for the hope. You know Hop Mike gave me Jane as a middle name, because I really wanted one when I discovered all the boys had one."

After an intense car ride they arrived at Becky and Terry's home. Becky led Eleven to the living room where Terry sat watching television. Jane kneeled down in front of her mother, but Terry kept her eyes focused on the TV.

"Mom. It's me Jane. I'm your daughter. I've found you and I want to talk to you. Please come back." Eleven said but there was no response.

"Mom. I'm not angry with you. I know you tried your best to find me. They did this to you, because you refused to give up on me. I thank you for that. I'm sorry this happened to you." El continued still no response.

Mike began to talk, "Terry trust me. You want to meet your daughter she is the most amazing girl there is. She is sweet, caring, courageous, and beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky to call her mine." Hopper glared at Mike.

Eleven was disappointed that Terry had still not responded to her. El pgrasped her hand and Terry turned to face her.

"Jane?" Terry asked. She shook her head quickly back and forth as if she was exiting some sort of trance.

"It's me mom, Jane. I mean most people call me El, but you can call me whatever you want." El stated.

Terry pulled El into a hug as tears began to fill both their eyes. Aunt Becky joined them in a group hug.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you Jane. You didn't deserve anything they did to you. Those people are evil monsters." Terry stated.

El replied, "Don't worry mom. I haven't seen those people in years. My boyfriend Mike's family took me in and I have been living with them for a few years. Mike has taught me love, joy, happiness, family, and friendship. He is truly an amazing guy mom. I think you will like him that's him behind me."

"Oh my. My daughter is all grown up. I can't believe you have a boyfriend. I'm holy you have such a sweet guy in your life who has taught you life's important things. Thank you Mike. I can tell you how grateful I am." Terry stated.

Mike replied, "Well, Terry I'm actually the lucky one here. I'm kind of considered the nerdy type, but your daughter didn't care. She liked me for me,El sees the good in all people and I love that about her."

Terry replied,"Well that's sweet of you to say Mike. El you should hang on to him he seems like the perfect gentleman."

"Oh he is." El said.

Terry looked over to see Hopper standing in the doorway. "Hop….Hop is that you?" Terry asked. Terry ran over and gave Hopper a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Terry. I was brainwashed and I just found out about El a few weeks ago. I can't believe you had our kid. I'm sorry for everything that I wasn't there to protect her. That I didn't save you. I messed up bad." Hopper explained.

Terry replied, "Hop those people kept you from us. It's not your fault. I've missed you. I love you Hop. I miss your intelligent theories, funny jokes, and our late night dinners at Benny's. I love you Hop I'm so glad to see you again."

"How would you like to start over and go out for dinner tomorrow night?" Hop asked.

Terry replied, "I'd love to Hop. Nothing would make me happier than to make up for lost time."

"Good. I can't wait." Hop said kissing her on the cheek.

Terry replied, "Maybe eventually our whole family can be together." Terry, El and Hop formed a group hug that seemed to last forever. At last El ha her whole family in one room her parents, aunt, and boyfriend. The only thing missing was Nancy, the Wheelers, and the boys. Eleven for once felt complete.


	40. Family Vacation Part One

Summer was almost over and it was close to the end of July. Before they knew it Mike and El would be starting highschool. There was still one thing the Wheelers had planned for the summer.

"We are going on a vacation to the beach and an amusement park. We are driving all the way to Florida." Mrs.Wheeler announced.

"Really! I'm gonna ride all the roller coasters. I'm also gonna take in all the amazing marine biology." Mike stated.

El replied, "Oh Mike you are such a nerd, but I love you anyway."

"Eleven your parents are also coming. Nancy and Hope will be there too, because Jonathan is going on a business trip. It will be like a bonding trip for everyone. We are all sharing a big condo which is like a house." Mr. Wheeler explained.

"Yay. My first family vacation!" El said.

Mrs.Wheeler replied, "We are actually leaving tomorrow so make sure to pack after dinner. Don't forget swimsuits."

"We won't mom. I can't wait this is going to be so much fun." Mike stated.

The next morning they woke up extremely early it was still dark. Eleven found out that it was actually three in the morning and they were leaving at four. Nancy and Hope took up the room in the Wheelers car, so Mike and Eleven rode with Hop and Terry. Eleven fell asleep on Mike's shoulder and Hopper shot Mike a look of disapproval and warning. Eleven awoke with three hours left to go in the car. Mike decided to teach El to play Plinko since they were bored.

"Hey El do you wanna play Plinko?" Mike asked.

"What's Plinko?" El asked.

Mike explained, "It's a game where you look outside your window and when you see a yellow car you say Plinko. Each time you get a point. The person to get to five first wins. Yellow cars are kinda rare, so the game might be hard."

"Okay Mike. That sounds fun." El said.

The game lasted an hour and a half. Mike lost with only one point. Eleven seemed to always know before a yellow car came. Mike assumed she was using her powers, but he didn't care she was having fun. Mike won at I spy, because he always picked the tiniest and hardest things to guess. El tended to pick things that stood out, so Mike guessed easily. They arrived at the condo and ran in to check it out.

The condo had three rooms with queen beds, a room with a twin bed and a crib, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. It was huge and had a balcony attached to one of the queen rooms that Eleven liked. The adults allowed Eleven to have the room with the balcony, because Nancy was taking the small room that had a crib for Hope. The Wheelers took a queen bed to share with Holly. That left Terry, Hop, and Mike. Terry had to sleep with an adult in case she had any medical issues. Although, Terry had came out of her trance there were still complications. That meant Mike would have to share with Eleven and Hopper was not happy about that.

"I'm watching you Michael Wheeler. If I hear any funny business myself or from Eleven then you better hope you can out run me." Hopper stated.

Mike gulped and said, "Don't worry sir I would never push her into anything or take advantage of her. I consider myself lucky that the sweetest girl there is loves me."

"Good keep it that way. She is a very special girl who deserves a guy like you who treats her like a princess. However, I don't want her to do anything she'd regret before getting married even with a guy like you." Hopper explained.

Mike replied, "Don't worry Hop. I promise I'll take good care of her."

Mike decided not to mention the past to Hopper if he wanted a future. Mike climbed into bed with El after they got pizza. It was late and they had driven all day.

"Eleven I think Hopper seriously hates me." Mike stated.

El replied, "Don't be silly Mike he thinks your a great kid. I just think he's protective, because he hasn't been around my whole life. He want me to know he's her to keep me safe from now on."

"Are you sure Eleven?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Yes Mike. He told me once that I should hang on to you cause you're a good guy unlike most. He's right obviously."

"Thank El. I love you. Goodnight princess." Mike said.

El asked, "Umm...princess...I like it...but where did you get that from."

"From someone who gave me some good advice once. You are my princess and you should always feel like one around me." Mike explained.

"Oh well. Goodnight and I love you my prince." El said grasping Mike's hand.

Eleven and Mike fell asleep hand in hand. They were awoken by Holly who jumped on their bed in her swimsuit saying it was time to go to the beach. They both changed into their swimsuit and had some eggos that Mrs.Wheeler brought from home. Their condo was on the beach, so all they had to do was walk outside. Holly came running up to Eleven when they walked out wanting her to jump waves with her. Holly took her hand and pulled Eleven all the way to the waves.

El and Holly jumped waves hand in hand. Eleven thought Holly was adorable and she loved playing with little ones. Mike was so happy to see El bonding with his younger sister, because she had previously mainly hung out with Nancy. Mike sat in the sand until El and Holly were done jumping waves. Mike and El walked down to an ice cream truck and bought two popsicles. They ate their popsicles at the edge of the ocean water far down the beach from the others.

"The water is so beautiful Mike." El stated.

"Not really." Mike replied.

El asked, How can you say that Mike it's gorgeous."

"Well, I see you everyday and comparing you to this water is an obvious choice. You are a thousand times a better view than any ocean." Mike replied.

El replied, "That's sweet Mike, but come on you have to admit this is quite a view."

"It is but so are you." Mike said.

El replied, "I give up. I was never gonna be able to change your mind was I?"

"Nope never." Mike assured her.

El agreed to walk with Mike down under the dock, because he thought a lot of cool fish would be there. There were a ton of small fish swimming around there feet. The fish tickled El's feet and she began to walk backwards until she ran into one of the posts holding up the dock. El was leaning on one of the posts as Mike was examining fish. He such a science nerd she thought and laughed to herself. Mike walked over to his girlfriend who was still leaning against a post bored and kissed her. She kissed him back. They kept kissing until Mike turned his head and spotted a fish.

"Woah that's a rare species!" Mike said.

El replied, "Oh Mike only you would think of that at a time like this."

"Hey, it's cool though. It isn't normally sen in such shallow water." Mike said.

"Come on Mike let's get back to the others before Hop has a heart attack." El said pulling Mike back toward the condo still laughing at his nerdiness.

Mike and Eleven helped Holly build a sandcastle. They both had to calm her down, because the waves demolished it which made her upset. Eleven still wasn't the strongest swimmer, so Hop gave her a piggy back ride out deeper to get a better view of the deep sea. Mike swam out with them to see the view. El and Holly kept trying to catch the small fish in the shallow water, so Mike went and got them all a net from the bait store on the beach. All three of them tried to catch fish, but only one was caught by Holly. Overall, the beach was amazing despite the sunburn that came with the strong rays.

Sharing a bed each night gave Mike and Eleven ample time for conversation. It was their favorite part of vacation where they talked about deep stuff.

"I'm wide awake Mike. Can we talk?" El asked.

"Sure El. Talk to me about anything. Ask me a random question and I'll answer. " Mike replied.

El asked, "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Well in seventh grade I ran into the class, because I was late from AV club. I apologized for being late, but I had a huge voice crack and everyone laughed. What about you?" Mike asked.

"Ummm….probably when Nancy told all the boys that I had become a woman or when I bled through on my first day of school. That was horrible." Eleven said.

"Yeah that was pretty rough I bet. Do you have any good childhood memories with papa? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable." Mike asked.

El replied, "One Christmas he gave me a teddy bear and chocolate. We sang a Christmas carol, but after we sang he put me in the tank again. Do you have a childhood memory that stands out for you?"

"Ummm...My whole family once went to the city and stayed in a hotel. We played games, watched movies, drank hot chocolate, and spent time together. It was one of my dad's business trips. We all got along and Nancy and I got along for once. What is your favorite quality about me?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Probably that you always put your friends first and you stay loyal to them no matter what."

"That's sweet Eleven. You know my favorite thing about you is your bravery and how you are never scared to stand up to something scary. Also, how sweet you are to everyone especially children. You will make a phenomenal mother one day. Hopefully, it will be to my son or daughter." Mike stated.

"Love you Mike. You are so sweet. Goodnight my prince." El said.

"Goodnight and love you my beautiful princess." Mike replied.

The next morning they woke up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Nancy had ran to the store to make everyone eggs, bacon, and eggos. Mike and Eleven gobbled their food down quickly hoping to discover what the day had in store.

"Hop what are the plans for today?" El asked.

"Well Eleven we are going to Disney World for the day." Hopper answered.

"Awesome. That's sounds great!!" El exclaimed.

Terry replied, "I've Always wanted to go there!!"

"I can't wait to ride all the roller coasters!!" Mike stated.

"Roller coaster?" El asked.

Mike replied, "It's this ride that's fast and goes up and down and upside down. It's really fun. I bet you will like them."

"Sounds fun." El said.

Everyone finished breakfast and hopped in the cars. They drove into the city from their beach condo. Finally, they arrived at the park ready to ride rides.


	41. Family Vacation Part Two

**Thanks for all the reviews! They are always appreciated and I love seeing what people think of the story. Please keep reviewing they help me know what you guys like to read and what you don't. ️ ️ ️**

Mike dragged Eleven all the way to a line for a tall roller coaster. The line was extremely long and the wait was thirty minutes, but they decided to wait it out. The adults took Holly to ride the cute teapots that went in a circle. Eleven secretly wished she had went with them, because she was scared to ride.

"Umm..Mike I'm not so sure about this." El said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Well it's super high with steep hills and goes crazy fast."

"It's way more fun when you're riding it. If you wanna know the truth I always get nervous before I ride a roller coaster and I've been on many of them. Once you get on it you are glad you did." Mike explained.

"If you say so Mike." El said.

"If you don't wanna go we can get out of line Eleven. I will not be upset with you." Mike said.

Eleven replied, "No, I trust you. You have never lied to me about anything before, so I bet I will have a great time riding this roller coaster."

"Besides I'll be right here if you get scared. You can hold my hand if you want." Mike explained.

"I might just take you up on that." El said.

El began to get even more nervous as they neared the front of the line. Mike was starting to get jumpy and excited to ride. A man helped them into their seat on the coaster and El grasped Mike's hand. Before she knew it the coaster took off up the first hill and Eleven closed her eyes until they reached the top. The coaster went down and El squeezed Mike's hand, so hard it almost turned purple. She realized that it was fun and let go of Mike's hand. Both of them put there hands up laughing the rest of the ride.

"Woah. That was fun." El stated.

"What did I tell you. I knew you'd like it." Mike replied.

Mike and Eleven traveled all around the park riding two more coasters, a log ride, the scrambler, a ride with a big drop, and El's favorite a ride that when in a full circle in the air. They decided to ride the tunnel of love as their last ride before lunch. Mike placed his arm around Eleven as they went through on the boat and she laid her head on his shoulder. It was a tunnel with soft music, hearts, and Cupid. There were heart arrows everywhere.

Mike kissed El on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks for riding all these rides with me princess. You are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." El smiled at his words.

They met everyone else for lunch at a small restaurant inside the park. Mike and El finished before the others and decided to go to the gift shop. Eleven talked Mike into buying t-shirts he thought were girly, but he wouldn't tell El. He decided that he owed her for riding everything he wanted. They came out of the gift shop wearing their new Disney themed shirts. Mike's red shirt read "Mickey loves" with an arrow pointing towards El. Eleven's pink shirt read "Minnie loves" with an arrow pointing towards Mike. The other laughed when they walked out of the gift shop even Hopper.

Karen and Ted decided to take Holly and Hope back to the kids area to give Mike and Nancy time to hang out together. Eleven went to ride rides with her parents.

"So Nance. Does Eleven ever talk about me to you?" Mike asked.

Nancy replied, "Yeah. All the time. Why?"

"Well what does she say about me?" Mike asked.

"Oh no. That's secret girl talk." Nancy replied.

Mike replied, "Come one Nancy."

"Sorry little bro. It's sister code." Nancy stated. Mike started to walk with his head down trying to get the best of Nancy and it worked.

"Fine Mike. She tells me a lot about wanting a future with you. She tells me about wanting to raise your children. El wants to be with you for the rest of her life. She tells me she can't wait to marry you. I asked her all about honeymoons in detail and she got super excited. Therefore, you better plan a damn good one bro." Nancy explained.

"Can't I at least get a bit more detail than that?" Mike asked.

Nancy replied, "Nope. I've already broken sister code, but I will say no more. You can't guilt trip me this time."

"Thanks for the information Nance." Mike said.

Nancy replied, "No problem little bro."

Meanwhile El was going through some haunted attraction clutching both Hop and her mom's hand. Hopper was laughing, because he didn't think it was scary at all. Secretly, Terry was as scared as Eleven was but she was still having fun with her family. All three group rode a few more rides before meeting at the cars to go to the condo.

When, they arrived at the condo everyone else went inside to get ready to go to bed and Mike snuck out to the bait store. He bought two flashlights, two nets, and a flower lei. He returned and everyone else was asleep except Eleven who was anxiously waiting for Mike's return. Mike tiptoed into their room and grabbed El by the hand telling her to be quiet. He leaded her out to the beach which was deserted.

"Mike what are we doing?" She asked.

"Something I think you will like since you love animals so much. Close your eyes." Mike said. She did as he told her to and he placed a lei around her neck a flashlight in one hand and a net in the other. He folded her to open her eyes and she did.

"What's all this for?" She asked.

Mike replied, "We are gonna search for ghost crabs. There crabs that blend in with the sand. They are almost impossible to find without a flashlight. You might need the net to catch them. We can catch a few to look at and let them go when we are done. And ummm...the lei is beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

"Aww Mike. I love you my handsome prince. These crabs seem cool let's catch some." El said.

They walked up and down the beach not finding any when all of a sudden both of them flashed their lights in opposite directions and caught one. They both held their ghost crabs allowing it to crawl in their hands. Eleven loved the crab she thought it was unique yet beautiful. Mike and El sat down in the sand letting their crabs go to watch the gorgeous view. El leaned her head on Mike's shoulder for awhile and then all of a sudden jumped onto his lap. He smiled and she planted a kiss on his lips and he kissed back. She gave him a huge hug as they continued kissing. Both of them became sleepy, so they headed inside.

El was almost asleep when she realized she forgot something she leaned over and kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Thanks for always thinking of me. I had an amazing day with you babe." El said.

It was the first time Mike had ever been called babe. He liked it, but he wondered where she heard that. He decided it was probably something Nancy said.

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast when Hopper handed Eleven a gift in wrapped white wrapping paper. Everyone was confused about what the gift was for.

"Open it El. It's from your mom and me." Hop said.

"Ok. Thanks Hop." El replied.

El ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. A pair of white heels, a pearl necklace, a white hair flower, and a sash that said maid of honor. El was confused, but everyone else's mouths dropped with surprise. She pulled out a note that said if you haven't figured it out yet your mom and I are getting married and you are the maid of honor. Tears began to come to El's eyes and Mike gave her a side hug to comfort her.

"What's wrong Eleven?" Terry asked.

El replied still crying, "I never expected to meet my parents and now they are getting married. My family is complete this is all I've ever wanted."

"I'm so happy that I have a daughter to love." Hop said.

"Me too. I always knew you were out their Eleven." Terry agreed.

"I love you guys you are the best parents ever. I love you too Mr. and you guys are the best. Nancy and Holly I love you and you are the most amazing sister. I love Hope and I'm so proud to be considered her aunt. Mike I love you and you are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. I can't believe I went from no family to an amazing family that fills a whole room." El explained.

replied, "Thanks Eleven. I'm happy to have gotten to raise you for the last few years. I've enjoyed spending time with everyone on vacation and I'm sad it the last day but let's go have fun at the arcade."

They all headed to the arcade ready to play a bunch of games. There cars were packed ready to head home straight from the arcade. Mike and Eleven were each given fifty tokens. Both of them ran around playing games all around the arcade. Agreeing to save their last ticket for a final game of Mario against each other. Nancy let Holly help her play a game of skeeball. The Wheelers and Hoppers sat in a booth chatting about the wedding plans while the kids played games.

El decided her favorite game involved a lever she pulled down and a spinner spun giving her a certain number of tickets. Mike loved the moving basketball hoop shooting game. He also liked the game where you watched movie and shot the zombies on screen. El headed to turn in her tickets while Mike played his last few games. Eleven bought a cool lab coat with her tickets to give to Mike to thank him for the amazing trip with him. She knew he'd like it since he loved science. Mike bought a book with a bunch of fairy tales in it for Eleven with his tickets. They met each other at the Mario game.

"This is for you to thank you for the amazing trip." They both said at the same time holding out their gifts. They each took the gift from one another and thanked each other.

Their final game was Mario and they each inserted a token. The game was long and intense. Both of them were in the game until the very end. Eleven beat Mike by about twenty points. Mike was surprised.

"Hey you beat me at my best game." Mike stated.

El replied, "Well, I guess video games are my thing too."

Both of the, fell asleep for the whole ride home. Both of them were exhausted from the late nights and early mornings. All three days were filled with fast paced fun. After a long drive they arrived home and unpacked. They both layed in the fort to talk about their vacation, but they fell asleep together in less than five minutes. The next day was the second to last day of summer and Eleven had been invited to an end of summer sleep over party at Audrey's, so Mike invited the boys for a sleepover at his house. Both of them were well rested and couldn't wait to see what the night would bring.


	42. End Of Summer Sleepover

**(Thanks for the reviews! They always inspire me to write more Mileven knowing people are anxious for a new chapter. I'm going to attempt trying to upload at least two to three times a week again. I have exams next week, so I might not update as much but I'll try my best. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story. I'm glad people enjoy my writing, because it's something I love to do. ️ ️ ️)**

That night Eleven packed up her stuff and headed over to Audrey's. Audrey had also invited Margaret and Stephanie from her first sleepover. A girl named Bridget and Samantha were also there. Eleven knew Bridget from choir and Samantha was in her art class. They all sat on the floor in a circle.

"Who wants to play secret circle?" Audrey asked.

"What's that?" El asked.

Audrey replied, "It's a game where there will be a question asked. You have to answer one hundred percent honestly no matter what. It's called secret circle, because all answered must be kept secret from anyone outside the circle."

"I love that game" Bridget said.

"Sounds fun." El said.

Audrey said, "The first question is…What are you most excited about for high school? Mine is that I get to take Drivers ED and learn to drive."

Margaret answered, "Probably that the choir gets to perform way more."

Bridget answered, "More cute boys. What about you El?" The girls giggled at her answer.

"Well definitely not the boys. I'm more than happy with Mike. I'm excited for the dances." El stated.

"Oh I bet you are. I've heard the high school dances are quite interesting." Stephanie said winking at her. El was confused, but she didn't ask.

Stephanie continued, "I'm excited for cheerleading competitions and well more boys." Everyone laughed again.

"I'm excited for all the cool art supplies the high school has to use." Samantha stated.

Bridget asked, "Does anyone want to play light as a feather stiff as a board?" All the girls jumped at the idea including El. She had played the game at her first sleepover.

"Who should we lift first?" Samantha asked.

Margaret suggested, "How about El?"

"Sure. El lay down and will try to pick you up." Audrey said.

They all tried to pick her up while saying the chant but they failed at first. The second time it worked and all of them were surprised, because it had never actually work. The only one that knew Eleven was using her powers was Audrey, because she had agreed to let Dustin tell Audrey. Audrey thought he was crazy at first, but Eleven proved it to her by levitating a chair.

Each of them rotated to be lifted and every one of them was able to be lifted thanks to Eleven. She thought what good is a sleepover without a little magic. After they were able to lift everyone they decided to prank call. Audrey suggested prank calling the boys since they were together. The girl hovered around the phone and El called the basement phone.

"Hello. Did you schedule a choir of six beautiful girls to sing for you?" Stephanie asked in a high voice.

"Umm..I wish." Lucas said. The girls tried their best not to laugh.

"Well someone gave us your number to sing for you to celebrate your first day of highschool." Margaret said. Audrey and El decided it would be best they didn't talk until it was time to sing in order to keep their identity secret.

"We might as well listen." Will said.

Mike said, "Yeah go ahead we're listening."

"As long as you guys don't sound like screeching monkeys I don't see why not go on." Dustin said.

Lucas stated, "This better be good."

The girls started to sing "Jessie's girl" they got about halfway through the song and stopped.

"Any requests my handsome men?" Bridget asked.

"How about Eye Of A Tiger?" Dustin suggested.

Samantha replied, "Alright ladies. A one..a two...a one two three four."

They had almost finished the song when Mike Interrupted.

"Wait...I know that voice...El that's you. You're with Audrey and the other girls at her sleepover. Dustin our girlfriends pranked us." Mike stated.

Dustin replied, "El I thought we were buds. Audrey now that was cruel."

"Hey at least you guys didn't say anything you regret like what we were just talking about." Lucas said.

Will added, "Yeah that could have went so wrong."

"Love you Princess." Mike said.

"Love you prince." El replied.

Dustin said, "Love you babe."

"Love you Dusty. Bye guys have a goodnight." Audrey stated.

The phone hung up and the girls bursted into laughter.

"They believed it for awhile." Samantha laughed.

"We almost had them." Stephanie stated.

El added, "The real question is what were they talking about before we called that was so bad."

"Who knows with boys?" Margaret said.

"Yeah. Eww….I don't wanna think about it." Bridget said.

All of the girls decided to watch a scary movie. They decided on "Nightmare On Elm Street" as their movie. Margaret had the popcorn and the movie scared her so much she threw the popcorn up and it fell all over El and Audrey who were right next to her.

"Apparently, It's raining popcorn." Bridget said.

"Too bad it's not raining men. I'm just kidding guys." El said referring to the song as everyone gave her a surprised look. Eleven was starting to turn into a normal teenage girl.

Samantha was the first to fall asleep not making it through the movie and they all knew what happens to the first to fall asleep. Bridget took Samantha's bra from her bag and ran to the kitchen. El turned the faucet on and Stephanie ran it under cold water and handed it to Audrey. She rung it out and gave it to Margaret who placed it in the freezer. The girls began to laugh excited to see their friends reaction. The girls returned to finish the movie and Margaret and Stephanie fell asleep before the end.

After the movie Bridget, El, and Audrey went to the basement, so they could blast music. They all jumped around and danced. They spun each other and circles until they got too dizzy. Eventually, Bridget sat down on the couch and fell asleep. Audrey and Eleven placed their sleeping bags on the basement floor and go in them. Neither of them were tired, so they started talking.

"So did Dustin ever man up and give you a better kiss than a tiny peck?" El asked. Audrey's eyes largened not expecting such words from Eleven. Wow was she going to have to get used to the new El.

"Umm..well….no not yet...but I wish he would." Audrey stated.

Eleven replied, "You should go for it yourself if you want it."

"Well….I don't know if he'd like that." Audrey said.

"Whenever I started making the first move Mike was really happy. He told me boys like it when girls go for what they want rather than waiting for them to make a move." El explained.

Audrey replied, "Thanks Eleven. That helps a lot our next date im gonna go for exactly what I want."

"You might not want to go for exactly one hundred percent what you want yet. You might want to keep it PG-13." El suggested and they both giggled.

"Wow Eleven. You've become quite the dirty little thing. Don't worry I am too. I'm just not as blunt as you. I wish I was though." Audrey said and they giggled.

El asked, "Umm..Audrey do you know why I was told that the dances would be interesting this year?"

"Umm...well…El the dances are different a little less PG if you know what I mean. There is a certain type of dance that is quite interesting if you have a date, because it requires a partner. It is really fun I've heard, but kind of interesting. Oh well you'll see. Goodnight El." Audrey said.

El was left pondering what Audrey was talking about. What would her and Mike be doing? Eventually, after a few minutes she fell asleep. It was a fun way to end summer and start her high school years. The next week would be her first day of high school and wow was El nervous but excited.


	43. Highschool Begins

Twas the night before their first day of highschool and Mike and El were laying in their fort in the basement. Both of them were nervous, yet excited. Many opportunities would arise from entering high school for both of them. They were about to begin a long, stressful and fun four year journey together. Neither of them knew what high school would have in store for them.

"Are you excited for tomorrow El?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I just hope it's better, than my last first day of school." Eleven stated.

Mike replied, "What was so bad about your last first day."

"Well for starters barely knew anyone, I kept getting lost, and I leaked all over myself." El explained.

"Hey you made it through it at least." Mike stated.

El replied, "Yeah. At least this time I'm not gonna be bleeding all over myself."

"Well that's good." Mike said.

"What are you most excited about?" El asked.

Mike replied, "I heard they have an amazing biology class. What about you?"

"Choir. I can't believe I'm good enough for the high school music department. I didn't think I was that good." El said.

Mike replied, "Eleven your voice is outstanding. You totally deserve this."

"Thanks Mike. Well goodnight prince." El said.

"Goodnight my princess." Mike said.

Both of them fell asleep in the fort, and awoke super early to get ready. Eleven wore a red top with patterned leggings that included the color red. Mike wore a red flannel and jeans. Both of them rushed to get to school early worried they wouldn't be able to find their classes. Luckily, their first hour was the same Honors Algebra. Their lockers were fairly close to each other, so they put their stuff in their lockers and searched for their classroom.

El and Mike took a seat next to the boys and Audrey. They started to chat when the teacher came in and they all gulped. The teacher was a big, scary man. His voice was loud and creepy. All of the kids agreed that they had a long hard year of complicated work and an extremely creepy teacher. The next hour El had was choir and she saw Margaret on her way. Margaret showed Eleven where to go, because her older sister had shown her.

The choir director was a jolly, sweet, older lady. Her name was . The director sang for the class who mouths dropped at her amazing voice. lead the class in some warm-ups and suddenly stopped in the middle.

"Wow. Who's lovely soprano voice is that?" The director asked. El looked around surely it was another soprano not her.

"First row only song please." Mrs. Tinsley asked. A smile appeared on the directors face as she approached El.

"Sweetie What is your name? Your voice is quite beautiful and you have lots of potential in music." Mrs. Tinsley asked El.

El replied, "My name is El and thank you for the kind complement ."

"No problem El. Now I would like to ask you to join our community chorale. It's full of a bunch of amazing voices from the community of Hawkins and its surrounding towns. We would love to have you. We meet every Monday and Thursday night." Mrs Tinsley explained.

"I would be honored. May I come this coming Thursday?" Eleven asked.

She replied, "Why of course dear anytime."

The class continued their warm-ups and El thought about how happy she was about the teacher's complement. She was excited for the opportunity to sing more often. El wanted as much experience as possible, because she wanted to become a choir director and vocal teacher. She loved kids and singing, so it was perfect for her. After class on the way to Honors Biology Eleven told Mike wat had happened. He kissed her on the cheek and told her how proud he was.

Before she knew it lunch had arrived and fortunately they all had gotten the same lunch. El and the boys found a table along with Margaret and Audrey. The girls whispered to each other about how Margaret had found a cute guy in art. All three of them giggled as the boys gave them weird looks. The guy had just gotten his tray and the girls pushed Margaret to ask him to sit with them. Audrey and El smiled at each other as Margret went to asked.

Margaret brought they guy back as El and Audrey kept winking at her and secretly giggling. El whispered a good job to Margaret. Audrey looked at her and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Hi everyone I'm Tyler. Margret and I sit at the same art table." The guy said as he sat down. They all introduced themselves and Tyler sat down. Will and Tyler immediately clicked discussing all things art. Tyler also loved the arcade and D&D so he fit right in.

"He fits right in Margie. He cute and seems nice. Tyler is perfect for you." El whispered to Margaret.

Audrey whispered, "She's right Margie I think you found yourself a homecoming date. It seems like he'll be sitting here from now on."

"Now we just gotta find you a hot date." El whispered to Audrey.

Audrey whispered, "What do you mean Dusty is my date."

"I know you have a date, but we need to find you a hot one." El whispered.

The girls bursted out laughing and the boys including Tyler gave them a weird look.

"Now that's a little harsh." Audrey whispered.

"You know I'm just kidding I love Dusty. He's one of my best friends." El sated a little too loudly.

"Well I see I'm the center of conversation. Hopefully, that's a good thing. Dustin said.

The girls all laughed and the bell rang to go to their sixth hour class. Will and Tyler were in El's next class so she took a seat next to them.

"So Tyler what do you think of Margaret?" El asked.

Tyler replied, "She's sweet and funny, so she's cool I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering." El answered.

"Oh no Tyler your in trouble." Will stated.

"Why is that?" Tyler asked.

Will answered, "El is up to something and that is never good."

The day was over before El knew it and the final bell rang. Mike and Eleven had their last hour together, so they went to their lockers together. They weren't prepared for the fact that everyone would run out as fast as possible. Both of them dodged the upper class men as they ran out of the school at the pace of everyone else. El and Mike's first day had been a success.


	44. Homecoming Week

**Thanks for the reviews again! Hope you like this chapter!**

It was almost October and it was the week of homecoming. Each day they had a different theme. It was Monday and the first day was come as you are. That was basically a pajama day, so Eleven woke up and brushed her hair. She was ready to go and Mike Was in pajamas too with his perfectly placed locks of hair. El really wanted to run her hands through his hair to mess it up. She loved his hair messy, and she hoped that he wouldn't brush it for the day. The halls were filled with fuzzy pants, unbrushed hair, and natural faces. Some of their teachers even gave them a five minute nap which was nice.

The second day was decade day and had gotten Eleven a poodle skirt to wear. Mike also wore a fifties themed outfit to match El's. Everyone thought it was the cutest thing. Mike kissed El on the cheek in the hall and everyone said aww. They were judged that day for best costumes and El and Mike got cutest couple contest. They were given blue ribbons that said cutest couple-decade day 1985. Eleven had a special memory box she put them in.

Wednesday all the classes wore a different color for class clash day. Freshman wore yellow so Mike and El both wore matching old yellow Benny's Burgers shirts and yellow necklaces. Thursday was group day, so their whole friend group dressed in their Hawkins AV club shirts. Mike hoped their new shirts his mom bought would spread the word about the club. There was no AV club at the highschool, so the principal allowed Mike to start one. Friday was spirit day, so they both wore school shirts and as much blue as possible.

That night was the game, but none of the boys wanted to go, because they aren't really into that. Mike went to see Eleven sing the anthem with the choir. She sang beautifully in tune and their performance was perfect. The choir exited the field and Mike ran up to El.

"That was awesome El. You guys sang it perfectly." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike. There were few mistakes, but it was pretty good." El agreed. El turned hearing her name to see Margaret and Audrey running up to her.

"El you'll never guess who asked me to the dance." Margaret said.

El replied, "No way."

"Yeah. He asked me after school. I'm going to the dance with Tyler." Margaret replied. They all had a big group hug. Smiling and giggling.

"I'm so happy for you. You are gonna get that first kiss if it's the last thing I do. Audrey and I are rooting for you." El said as Mike stood there awkwardly.

"El!" Margaret said nodding towards Mike.

El replied, "Ooops! I forgot he was there. Sorry Margie."

"Well we're gonna go spy on Tyler to see if he says anything about Margaret. We really want you to come." Audrey whispered tugging Eleven towards them. Despite her whisper Mike overheard.

"Looks like your needed. I'm gonna head home. You spend time with your girls I get you tomorrow night anyways." Mike said.

El replied, "Thanks Mike Love you." The girls ran off to find Tyler.

The next night Eleven walked down the stairs with Nancy who had agreed to help her get ready again. She was wearing a metallic bluish green dress that went down to her knees. It showed off her curves and a little but not too much of her chest. Mike was wearing a blue tux with a tie that matched her dress color. Both of them smiled at each other when their eyes met. Nancy took several pictures of Mike and El together and with Hope.

Mike and Eleven walked hand in hand into the dance and met their friends at a table. Dustin, Audrey, Tyler, and Margaret were there, but Lucas and Will refused to come despite being begged. All the kids were nervous, because it was their first high school dance, so they sat and talked for awhile.

"Next slow song let's ask the girls to dance." Mike whispered to Dustin and he agreed.

"Please get Tyler to ask Margie to dance whenever we all do." El whispered to Dusty and winked at Margaret. Dustin whispered to Tyler and El smiled as Margaret turned red. Suddenly, "Every Breath You Take" began to play and Mike asked El to dance. Dustin punched Tyler slightly who then asked Margaret to dance. Dustin then took Audrey to the dance floor.

All of the couples began to dance and eventually all the girls had their heads resting on their partners' shoulders. The girls smiled and winked at each other from across the dance floor. El kissed Mike then winked at Audrey to do the same with Dustin. Then both of them gave Margret a look to take control and do the same. Margaret did what they told her to and Tyler smiled and kissed her back.

El squeezed Mike and kissed him on the cheek. Mike smiled at El and she smiled back at him. Unexpectedly, Mike twirled, dipped her and planted a kiss on her lips. El was so happy with how the dance had went so far, but there was still one more thing she wanted to try that she had seen earlier. After, the song ended the couples went back to their table. Mike noticed that Tyler and Margaret weren't really dance people, so he told Tyler about the quarry place that him and Eleven had went too. He gave him direction and said if he was back before the dance ended it would be as if they never left. Both of them decided to take Mike's suggestion and as they left Audrey and El gave Margaret suggestive looks and winked.

"Audrey we should surprise the boys and ask them to dance the next song that comes on for the dance there doing now. You know "The Bump" (aka grinding nowadays)." El said nodding toward the dance floor and giving Audrey a suggestive look.

"Oh I'm so in that looks fun." Audrey said.

Sooner or later another bump song came on and the girls gave each other a look.

"Hey Dusty that looks fun. Don't you think so El?" Audrey said nodding giving a suggestive look.

"Most definitely Audrey." El agreed.

Dustin whispered to Mike, "Should we do it?"

"Hell yeah. They asked us first." Mike whispered.

"Alright Audrey." Dustin said.

"You know I'm in Mike said."

The boys walked to the dance floor and stood right next to each other. Both of them were nervous, so they decided to try this right next to each other. The girls got in front of the boys high fives each other and smiled.

"We got this Audrey." El said.

Audrey replied, "You know we do." Both of them took a deep breath about to begin.

Both of the girls placed their behind on the guys and both of the boys placed their hands on the girls waist. The girls began to rub against the guys. Mike and Dustin looked at each other and smiled. Neither of them imagined themselves in this position tonight. The girls smiled at each other. There was actually something fun about the dance.

After the song ended the dance was over and Mike and El walked out of the school and waited for Nancy who was picking them up.

"Did you have fun?" Mike asked.

"Yeah lots and I see you did too." El said grasping Mike's lower areas just as Nancy pulled up.

"El!" Mike yelled at her touch.

Both of them hopped in Nancy's car and she began to drive off.

"I see you excited my little brother a lot tonight El." Nancy said and Mike turned red knowing she had saw.

"Yes I did like usual. Nothing new here." El said and they all three laughed even though Mike tried to hold in his laughter.

"I'm assuming you tried something new tonight." Nancy said.

El replied, "Yes the bump. It was fun and as you can see Mike enjoyed himself. I did too. Have you ever done it Nance?" Mike turned redder, it he was incapable of being mad at El. He knew Nancy would eventually had found out anyway, because El tells

her everything.

"Oh yeah. It's fun I like having control over my man. My first time was actually at my first homecoming too." Nancy explained.

"Gross." Mike said.

El replied, "Oh Mike." as they pulled into the driveway. They hopped out and thanked Nancy for the ride. Their first homecoming was a success.


	45. I Need You Now

**Hi guys. Merry Christmas. In spirit of Christmas I'm giving you a chapter a lot of people have been asking for and seem to enjoy. More MILEVEN SMUT. Sorry if you don't like smut a new chapter will be up very soon. I just wanna clear something up. A lot of people don't like that I right smut for them since they are young. I agree I thing that's kids there are are a little young. Although, Mike's and El have different circumstances than most kids. Mike I should the only guy that ever had loved or cared for El. She has lived with him every minute that she has been out of the lab. I just think that it makeshift sense that this would happen between them. Both of them are outcasts in a way, so they have to stick together. I'm not hating on people who say that they think it's a bit inappropriate. I was just explaining my side of it. I write smut, because people's request It and I think it moves the story's along sometimes. I appreciate anyone who takes time to review and read my fanfic. Criticisms and complements both improve my writing. Please keep reviewing! Reviews make my day. Sorry for the long message. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**

Mike thought it was just a normal Sunday morning, but he was mistaken. was the only person home, because Ted had taken Holly to her playdate for a few hours. Eleven decided that she was in the mood for something special. She walked downstairs to the basement and called for him to come upstairs for a second.

Mike went upstairs to Eleven's room, but she wasn't there. Instead he found her in her bathroom. Eleven was sitting on her toilet waiting for him.

"What do you need Eleven?" Mike asked.

"Umm...could you help me find my extra face moisturizer? I can't find it." El asked.

"Of course El." Mike answered.

El replied, "Thanks Mike you're the sweetest." Both of them began to rummage through the bathroom cabinets. After a few minutes of searching Mike found it. Secretly, El knew where it was hidden, but she had a plan in motion.

"El, why exactly was this moisturizer hidden behind the toilet. It looks like it was purposely hidden there." Mike stated.

El replied, "Well...Maybe it was. Open it and see." Mike opened the container and looked down to see a bunch of colored packets. Eleven had somehow gotten a bunch of large condoms. She had known his size from their previous experiences. Before Mike could lift his head up from the container El was running towards him.

El put her hands around his neck and kissed him hard. He kissed back slowly and passionately. Mike knew he had to stop, because his mom was home. He continued kissing him and she grasped his dick. Mike thought about how hard El was making this. Eventually, he was able to pull himself away from her.

"I'm sorry Eleven. We can't do this my mom is home.

"Come on Mike. I can't help myself now. I love how you look at me when you're turned on. How are we supposed to stop now." El asked.

Mike replied, "I have no idea. It was hard enough getting myself off you. I wish I could control myself better around you, but when I see you I just wanna rip off your clothing. Fine, I'm gonna tell my mom I'm going to Dustin's and that your in the shower and I'll sneak back up here."

"I'm gonna make you scream and shout, but not too loud or your mom will hear." El stated. Mike ran downstairs to and lied to her about his whereabouts for the next hour or so. He then walked out the door, so she would think he left and went back in through the basement door. He snuck back upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. El came up to him and started to kiss him again and he did the same. Finally El was getting what she wanted. No what she needed.

Eleven distracted Mike by grinding against him and he groaned. Mike placed a hand on El's boob as she unbuckled his jeans. Eleven noticed that Mike loved playing with her breasts for some reason. El slid down his jeans and boxers as he pulled off her shirt. Eleven pushed mike onto the toilet seat and sat on his lap. He unhooked her bra by himself.

"Your lucky I wasn't gonna let you see them if you couldn't undo the bra yourself. You must really miss them." El whispered. Eleven slipped on a condom for Mike. Mike kissed her and caressed her breasts as rubbed her hands up and down his cock. He moaned at the feeling of her hand. Mike attempted to take off her pants, but El stopped him.

"Guess what color panties I'm wearing first." El breathed.

"Pink." Mike whispered back.

El whispered, "Well how did you know?"

"I do the laundry all the time. Your panties are cute as hell, but there mostly pink." Mike breathed as El continued to rub him. El giggled.

"Fine then. Go ahead take them off." Eleven stood up and Mike pulled her pants and panties down. His eyes got bigger, when he saw her completely bare. He touched her and she started to breathe heavy as he rubbed her. Eventually she grasped his hand.

"Mike I need to feel you. I wanna ride you. Audrey has the best ideas by the way about this stuff." El breathed and Mike was a bit disgusted by her comment about Dustin's girlfriend.

She hopped on top of him and Mike placed his hands on her waist. El started to bounce and Mike began to thrust. A few thrusts later they were both moaning a little loudly when El heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was .

"I going to the store and Mike is at Dustin's Eleven. Do you need anything?" She asked.

El replied while winking, "No, I got everything I need right here." They waited until they heard the front door slam and the both sighed of relief.

"You know El, I Really enjoy that your boobs bounce in my face when you ride me." Mike whispered.

"I love how you dick disappears inside me when I ride you. You feel so good. No not good amazing." El said.

She began to ride him again, but way faster this time. They moaned and groaned as Mike's knees began to shake. As they got closer El sped up and placed her hands on Mike's shoulders. She was beginning to tire out as they both came. It felt as if they had reached the star and they moaned quite loudly, so it was good had left.

Both of them hopped in the shower and washed off. They got dressed and Mike was sitting on the toilet as El was brushing her hair. El turned and asked why Mike was staring at her.

"Your just so beautiful to look at." Mike stated. El came and sat on his lap.

"Well in case you wanna know you make me wet every time I look at you." El stated. She kissed him on the cheek and they went to watch a movie.


	46. The Wedding

Both of them stood there on a beautifully decorated platform. One was wearing a long white dress with lace trim. The other wore a midnight black tux with a matching tie. They were standing there smiling at each other as El marched down the carpet aisle standing next to Mike. El stared ahead as she thought about how unimaginably hot Mike looked in his tux. Holly was in front of them throwing white flowers and marching at an unsteady pace.

Secretly, both of them were imagining their future wedding and how it would be paradise compared to how simple this wedding was. Hop smiled at Eleven as she approached him and her beautiful mother. The Wheelers and Becky were sitting quietly and collectively in the crowd. El spotted Nancy, Jonathan, and the baby who waved at her. She waved back with a sparkle in her eye that told how overly excited and happy El was.

Finally, they reached the stage and Eleven went and stood beside her mom. Mike lifted up the soft, satin pillow that the gorgeous rings rested on. Terry took Hopper's simple wedding band and Hop took Terry's gorgeous diamond ring. El noticed how beautiful the ring was in the light and her eyes lit up.

After, both rings had been taken Mike went and stood next to his gorgeous girlfriend. They both began to say their original vows and tears came to El's eyes. Tears started to run down her beautiful face, so Mike took a tissue from his pocket and wiped her face. He kissed her on the cheek and she placed her head on his shoulder. The vows continued and then came the kiss. El ran up to her now married parents and gave them a big hug. El was unaware of the big changes that were going to be taking place in the next few days.

A week later, Eleven was at the place she had lived for years the Wheeler house. She walked out into the driveway and placed a final bag into Hop's truck. El turned to face Mike who stood there with tears running all down his face and she wiped his face with a tissue. Tears started to come to Eleven's eyes too as she stared at her sad boyfriend. They wouldn't be living together for the first time since he had met El.

El was moving into a small cabin with her parents. El was elated to finally have a normal family life. Years before, El never would have guessed she'd save a boys life, meet the love of her life, make best friends, and eventually meet her biological parents. Her whole life was changing again in both a good way and a sad way. She wouldn't be with Mike as much, but she would be living with her real family. A fantastic dad who always told the best jokes and a sweet mother who loved her dearly. She loved them both so much.

Mike's eyes were read and he was still cry as Eleven kissed him on the cheek. She hopped into the truck and rolled the window down.

"Remember Mike I'm only a walk or bike ride away. We can visit each other as often as you want." El said. Hopper drove off as Mike watched the love of his life leave him.

Three hours later El was about to Hop in the shower when she heard a knock at the door. El opened the door to see Mike standing there with a gift bag. She told Hopper and Terry she was going outside for a minute.

"What are you doing here Mike?" El asked.

Mike replied, "I missed you El. I brought you a house warming gift as an excuse to come see you."

"I missed you too, but why did you want to see me especially now I look disgusting." El stated. She was wearing an old crop top and jeans that were covered in paint. El's hair was up in a sweaty, messy ponytail and there was paint on her cheek.

Mike replied, "You could never look disgusting. You are always beautiful no matter what. I came over to do this." He grabbed her waist and pushed her against the door kissing her as she placed her arms around his neck. She kissed him back and his tongue slipped in her mouth and she mimicked his actions. They kept kissing despite the noise they were making by leaning against the door. Finally, El pulled Mike off of her.

"That was amazing. I'm so happy you came to visit me. I kept thinking about you as I was organizing my room." El said.

"I love you El Jane Ives..or should I say future ." He said and planted a few more kisses on her lips.

"I love you too my prince. I'll see you later." El said. He kissed her again and turned to go, but he turned around to attempt kiss her again. Eleven grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Mike. I love you and I'm gonna see you tomorrow at school." El stated. Mike turned around after handing El the gift bag.

El went inside and Terry smiled at her, but Hopper gave her a disapproving look. Eleven turned red, but kept a smile on her face. She went to her room to open the bag. It contained a framed picture of her and Mike, a small vase with purple flowers, and some cookies. El picked a note out of the bag and read it aloud.

"El I love you so much. I miss you already. I just got to remember I'm gonna eventually live with you again at least if you allow me too. Don't ever forget me. By the way my mom helped me make the cookies, so they are edible." El read. She laughed how could she ever forget Mike. El hopped in the shower thinking about how one day it would just be her and Mike living alone. She smiled suggestively to herself thinking about how they would eventually be able to do whatever they want whenever they want. El couldn't wait to see Mike.


	47. Once In A Lifetime

**Hey Everyone! Hope you are still enjoying the story. If you have any requests or suggestions for a chapter you'd like me to write tell me in the reviews. I'll do my best to write about it after the next two chapter are completed, because I will be trying to think of new ideas for chapters after that. Thanks for all the kind reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing. I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read and review my story. Thanks so much! I hope this story isn't getting boring to read yet cause I would like to keep writing there story well into there adulthood if people keep wanting to read my story. :) :)**

The end of March of their freshman year was nearing. A month and a half of school was left for Mike and El. The third week in March, Eleven had her spring choir concert. She performed a beautiful, flawless solo in one of their songs. Mike cheered louder than anyone by smiling and clapping his hands. El had no idea that a very important person was in the audience that night. Eleven had no idea that the solo she performed would cause another dramatic change in her life.

It so happened a very well known choir director was in the audience. She thought Eleven's voice was gorgeous. She really liked it when she heard that El had a dream of becoming a choir and music teacher. El's highschool director had secretly discussed Eleven with the choir director that had attended the concert about her talent.

A letter arrived at the Hopper residence a rainy, April evening that would change Eleven's life forever. It was a letter from about a choral summer program for aspiring music teachers. El was super excited to open the letter, because she didn't get letters addressed to her often. She opened the letter and read it aloud to her parents.

El read aloud, "Dear El, My name is Delinda Munzy and I'm a choir director at a college in Chicago. I teach a summer choir and learning program for aspiring music teachers. I attended your school spring concert and let me say my dear your voice is amazing. You have a lot of potential in music and I'd like to invite you to attend the summer program. It lasts May 18th-August 16th. You do a whole lot of training in singing and in being a music teacher. We take a test at the end and if you pass we will give you a list of classes to take in high school. If you pass all those then you will be certified to become a music teacher and choir director. You must be a fast paced learner and be open to new things to pass 5is course. We provide a place for you to stay and your breakfast and lunch. There is a $250 fee and you must provide you own dinners throughout the summer. Hope you get back to me and decide to come. I think you would excell."

"Wow. That's amazing sweetheart! I'm so proud of how talented you are." Hop said.

"Woah that's a lot to take in. This is an unbelievable opportunity. Eleven it's your dream." Terry said.

El replied, "Wow..I could become a music teacher right after high school if I wanted. It's my dream since I first started singing alone at the Wheelers when everyone was gone. I could learn an instrument and become a better singer. I have the chance to teach kids the joys of music. Wait..what about Mike? I can't leave him alone all summer. He hasn't gone that long without seeing me since we met."

"Honey it's your dream. Mike would understand. Plus if you are still dating at the end of high school having your degree at that time would be helpful. If you are still truly in love with that boy you could follow him wherever and teach music there. You wouldn't have to leave him for longer to go to college." Terry explained.

Hop said, "Oh great. She can follow that boy anywhere and do anything she wants with him."

"Hop it's fine. He's a sweet boy and a smart one too. El and him have been dating almost three years. He has remained loyal and a gentleman. Men like that are hard to find. El should stick with him." Terry explained.

El added, "Dad he's the most kind guy I've ever met. He also the first guy who ever cared about me. He was the first guy to love me even as a friend. He's stayed with me my whole life outside of that place, so he must love me."

"I wish I could be your only guy. I guess if you have to date a guys he's a pretty damn good one. Although, I wish he'd keep his hands off my daughter when I'm around." Hop said.

Terry said, "Oh Hop. He's never disrespected her space in anyway. He never does anything Eleven doesn't want him too. A few pecks here and there are nothing to worry about.' Terry said and Eleven told her parents she was going to Mike's to talk to him.

Terry whispered when El left, "Besides they've been dating for three years and living under the same roof I'm sure they've done worse when you aren't around."

"Terry I don't want to think about how that boy has corrupted my sweet, innocent daughter." Hop replied.

El rode her bike as quick as humanly possible to the Wheelers. She didn't want to keep this big of a secret from Mike. He had always told her the truth immediately no matter what, so she was going to do the same. Mike had once told her that she could tell him anything no matter the subject. He wanted her to know she could discuss health, her feelings, bodily functions, and basically anything that was going on in her life. Mike was a good listener who was great at giving advice and always taking care of he.

was pulling out of the driveway, so she told Eleven not to mind knocking just to go right in. Mike had been moved back in to Eleven's old room that was originally his room. Eleven ran up the stairs and tears were running down her face already stressing about making a decision to go or not. El pounded on Mike's door and ran in when he said to come in. She rushed over to him tears streaming down her face and pulled him into a tight hug.

"El! What's wrong princess?" Mike asked.

"I've got some news." El stated.

Mike replied, "Is it good or bad?" El didn't answer him. She pulled the folded note out of her pocket and handed it to him. Mike grabbed Eleven's hand and walked her over to his bed. He sat down and she sat on his lap as he unfolded the letter and began to read it. El laid her head on his shoulder reading the letter for a second time. After a few minutes, he finished reading the letter, but was silent for a minute. A tear slid down his freckled cheek.

"Wow. Eleven I am so proud of you!" Mike exclaimed.

"What are you going to do all summer? I don't want to leave you for that long." El said.

Mike replied, "Eleven Jane Ives, you have to go it's your dream. This lady thinks you have potential to be an amazing teacher. If you went you could become a teacher right after you graduate high school. The sooner your dream comes true the better."

"I really want to go, so I can become a teacher as soon as possible. I would miss my family especially you. I haven't been apart from you that long since I met you." El explained.

Mike replied, 'Honestly, I'm really gonna miss you and it's gonna hurt like hell being apart from you that long. I have the boys though, so at least I won't be totally alone. El there is no choice here. You have to go, this is a huge opportunity for you. You have to take it or you'll regret just trust me. I'm not going anywhere. You are the only girl I've ever loved and you are the only girl I ever will love in the future."

"You know if I took the opportunity my mom gave me a good idea. If I have my degree before I graduate, then I can follow you wherever you choose to go to school. I can teach somewhere near there and we'd never have to be apart again. I could go where you go and teach. After this summer, I would never have to leave you again. That would make me so happy knowing that I would be free to stay with you no matter where life takes you. At least as long as you still want me with you." El explained.

Mike replied, "I would love that Eleven. You are my favorite person ever and I will always want you with me no matter what. You just have to take this opportunity it's once in a lifetime. You may never get such an amazing chance again."

"I love you Mike. I'm gonna go. I'm gonna two dreams by going. Becoming a music teacher and never having to leave you again. This is gonna be a long but amazing summer." El said.

"I love you too Eleven. You are my girl, my princess, my future and you have to do what is best for you no matter how far from me that takes you. I want you to always be with me, but I would rather you be far from me and happy. Whatever it takes all I want is for both of us to be happy." Mike said.

Within the next few days Eleven and her parents had sent in the fee and a letter saying El was going to attend. They received a letter back telling Eleven what room number she was and where to meet for the first meeting on the first day of camp with her parents. She was given a list of things she would need to bring with her along with her belongings for class. Eleven began to get really excited and nervous as summer got closer. Yes, she would definitely miss Mike, but like he had told her this was a once in a lifetime experience.


	48. Summertime

(Hey everyone sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy and please review. You can check out my Mileven edits on my new YouTube with the links below if you like edits!)

watch?v=70g6VjgJUso

watch?v=anQ-pDc6lA4

watch?v=YieZ0pkLQEI

Mike and El had said their goodbyes, and El was now hopping out of Hop's car with two full purple suitcases plus a backpack. Hop and Terry walked Eleven to her dorm room that was shared with another three girls. All of which were young girls her age attending the program also. Terry helped El put up her clothes in a drawer like the other moms were doing. Hop had taken a seat in a comfy chair bushed from the long drive.

Terry and Hopper walked El to her first class and were about to say their goodbyes. Tears came rushing down Eleven's face and she pulled them both into a big hug. El kissed Hop and Terry on the cheek and told them she loved them. They told her good luck and to have fun. Both of them reminded her to call them and Mike at least once every other day. El turned and walked into the building wiping the tears off her face and smiling.

Within a week Eleven had gotten the hang of things. She would go to choir practice from 8-9:30am, music teacher training classes from 10am-2:00pm, then a private vocal/instrumental lesson from 2:30-4:00pm. Everyday including weekends but it was worth it. She learned so much each day. During the evenings she would hang out with her roommates. Sarah, Eliza, and Betty were her roommates. All three of them were in choir and Eliza was also in band.

She had so much fun with her roommates. They just relaxed, watched movies, talked boys, played games, and sang together. Sarah lived in the city and her mom always brought them the coolest movies to watch. One night they all watched "Top Gun" and they all loved it. All of the girls thought it was so romantic and all of them developed a crush on Tom Cruise. El would end up coming home with a Tom Cruise poster. Hop had given her money to spend how she wanted throughout the summer.

On weekend they took Eleven shopping. The only problem was Eleven had been more conservative in the past, but her friends would change that. Hopper would not be pleased with her clothing when she got home. The girls had added crop tops, short skirts, shorter shorts, and tight clothing to her wardrobe. Eleven liked the way it looked in her, so she decided not to worry about Hopper.

On late nights when they couldn't sleep they would turn up the music loud and dance around. They hopped on each other beds and sang to the music. All of them jumped around until they could barely catch a breath. Sometimes they would sit on one of the beds and play truth or dare or would you rather. Other nights they would knock on one of the boys' dorm rooms and run. Although, they couldn't contain their laughter and would always get caught.

Back at home, Mike's summer had been pretty normal. He hung out with the boys and played D&D. It really hurt him when Dustin had to leave to meet up wi5 Audrey. He would think of Eleven and tears would run from his eyes. Lucas went to camp for a lot of the summer and Dustin was with Audrey, so Mike hung out with Will. They got ice cream, hung out in castle Byers, went swimming, and watched Star Wars.

Will and Mike grew closer as friends hanging out with each other everyday and having sleepover at least twice a week. Mike kept his mind off of Eleven by always being with friends, but it did get to him sometimes. He would lay in El's fort that still rested in the basement and read her favorite books. The fort smelled like her and it was comforting to him.

Mike got a call from El almost every night though and it was his favorite part of the day. Although, she was rarely alone always accompanied by her roommates. Mike didn't mind he just liked hearing her voice it helped him get through the summer without her. Mike always worried El would replace him, but that was obviously not a thought in her mind. Summer was nearing an end quickly though.

Mike was buying school supplies and El was preparing for her final exam. If she passed then she would be only a few high school classes away from being a teacher. El passed her quiz with a very high grade and her roommates did too. All of them went out to eat to celebrate. All of them were sad to be saying goodbye to each other. The next day all the girls would be returning home. That night Mike and El would both struggle to sleep excited to see each other.

Hop's truck barely passed the Hawkins sign and she had already convinced Hop to let her go see Mike for an hour or so. Mike was currently home alone waiting to see Eleven. Hop pulled into the Wheelers' driveway and El practically jumped out. El waved goodbye as her parents pulled out and when they were out of sight she sprinted to the door. Mike had heard her pull in and he opened the door right as she got to the step.

El pressed against Mike's lips with so much force he stumbled back. El closed the door loudly and threw Mike against the wall the lips practically glued together. Mike ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled. He picked her up so that her legs were around his waist. El grinded against him and she smiled when she felt how hard he was.

Mike laid Eleven on the couch ripping off her shirt. He kissed his way down to her bra and surprisingly didn't struggle to slip it off her. Mike grasped her breast and began to suck and nip on them. El moaned in Mike's ear as he continued to touch her. She pulled off his belt as he continued and he slipped his pants and boxers off. El pulled out a condom from her pocket and he laughed realizing that this was all planned. She slipped it on him and he ripped off her jeans. He kissed down her body until he reached her panties. Mike slowly pulled down her panties revealing how wet she was.

"I couldn't concentrate this summer. All I could think about was you doing me." El whispered in Mike's ear.

"Well just lay here and let me take care of business." Mike breathed and El grinned.

Mike slipped inside of El and began to thrust slowly and El moaned quietly. As he got fast she got louder. Mike's breathing grew more intense as he got even faster. Before they knew it both of them were breathing heavily and moaning loudly. They both came and Mike fell beside Eleven. Both of them felt on top of the world.

"El, it hurt like hell not having you here this summer." Mike stated.

"Same here Mike. I missed you like hell." El said and Mike's eyes got big.

Mike replied, "Wow. You must have really missed me you never curse. Hey, what's up with this new fashion statement you had on?"

"My Friends from the program took me shopping. They are so fashionable I got so many cute things. I look more grown up in these clothes." El explained.

"I like them they're a little more revealing and mature. You look fabulous in them." Mike stated.

El replied, "Oh Mike of course you like them, because they show more ." Both of them laughed. Mike kissed El on the cheek and she cuddled up next to him.


	49. Road Trip

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy lately. Hopefully, a longer chapter containing smut will make up for it. Hope you enjoy and please review. I'm going to try to update again really soon.**

 **WARNING SMUT!**

School had been in for a while and Mike's birthday was nearing. He was going to be turning sixteen and El had big plans. Mike's birthday was on a Thursday and the Wheeler's had planned a small get together. El and Nancy's families would be visiting to hang out and have cake. The boys would of course also be making an appearance.

The morning of his birthday El woke him up extra early to get his license. He was sleeping in the fort like he did ever so often when he missed her. She had gotten up super earlier to get over there quickly and eat breakfast with him. She through some clothes at him that included a cute plaid button down that she loved on him. Eventually, after a whole lot of effort El got Mike out of bed. Mike pushed his hair back out of his face and began to get dressed.

"Good morning babe. Happy Birthday!" El said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks princess. I've only been up like five seconds and already my birthday is complete, because I got to see you." Mike stated.

El replied, "I love you. I've got a big surprise present you are gonna love."

"Eleven you didn't have to get me anything. You are the only gift I need." Mike said.

"Oh Mike. Trust me you are gonna want this." El said.

Mike replied, "Alright. I can't wait to see what it is then."

Both of them ran down to breakfast and gobbled up pancakes and bacon. Karen gave Mike a small box that contained car keys to Mike's new car. Mike thanked his parents and pulled them into a big hug. Mike drove with his mom and Eleven to get his license, so he could drive without an adult. Both Karen and El sat and waited for Mike.

"Sweetie. How was the program? I haven't seen you in forever." Mrs. Wheeler asked.

El replied, "It was very informational and fun. I will graduate high school and become a music teacher. I'm happy I won't have to be away from Mike for a long time. I can't believe he is sixteen today . It feels like we were thirteen and searching for Will just yesterday."

"I can't believe my baby boy is getting his license. Mike is lucky to have such a sweetheart like you in his life. I truly hope you guys have a future together. Please call me Karen if you want. You lived with me for a long time and I'm your boyfriend's mom, so you can use my first name. It would make me very happy if you would El." Karen said.

El replied, "I'm glad you like me, because I don't want anything more than to have a future with Mike. Karen, Mike is one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

After, about twenty minutes Mike returned with his license. Both El and ran and pulled Mike into a hug. Mike drove Home and Eleven hopped in the front seat. Mike drove both of them to school holding El's hand most of the way there. Tears started coming to Eleven's eyes about halfway there.

"What's wrong El?" Mike asked.

"This means no more bike rides hugging you tight while you peddle." El said.

Mike replied, "El I'll take you on a bike ride anytime you want. This just means I can drive us where we want to go. I can take you on a real date just us two."

"I never thought of it like that. It will be us two together and no one else. No more awkward car rides with our parents." El said and Mike laughed.

The school day went quickly and Mike got a bunch of birthday wishes from people. El had baked cookies for them and their friends to share at lunch. Together they ate like twenty cookies. Mike drove El and the boys to his house where they met his parents and Nancy's family. Mrs. Wheeler had made Mike's favorite her meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and red velvet cake. Everyone ate dinner and were ready for Mike to open his gifts.

Mike opened his parents second gift first. They had gotten him a telescope, because he had developed a hobby of astronomy over the summer. Nancy and Jonathan gave Mike a small box that contained a book about biology and some scientific tools. Lucas, Will, and Dustin chipped in together and got him a nice lab coat and a bunch of D&D stuff. After opening everything and thanking everyone Mike looked up at El. She smiled and winked at him and he frowned at her. He wondered what the exciting gift she had for him was. All the kids headed downstairs after Nancy had to leave to put the baby to bed. The kids sat on the floor in a circle and Mike stared at Eleven.

"El, can you tell me what it is now?" Mike asked.

"Why don't you ask someone else. Everyone down here knows. Nancy helped us all plan this." El said.

"What! You all know. Come on. Will give me a hint...please." Mike exclaimed.

Will replied,"All I will say is we are all going to be together."

"Your saying it's an activity. El wanna explain?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Fine, I can't keep it a secret any longer. We are all going on a road trip. Will, Lucas, Dustin, and Audrey are all coming with us. It's this weekend my parents think I'm going to Margaret's and your mom thinks you and Nancy are gonna hang out all weekend. We leave Friday evening and return Monday night since there is no school Monday. Lucas can drive so he is taking Will, Dustin and Audrey. We are going to follow them in your car. Our destination is Great Smoky Mountains National Park, so you can see the amazing wildlife. I've also got a few surprises along the way."

"El, I don't know what to say. It's so sweet of you guys to plan this for me. I can't wait to see the biology in the park and hangout with my favorite people in the whole world." Mike said.

The rest of the week seemed to pass extremely slow. Mike could barely sleep he was so excited. Mike was going on a road trip with the sweetest, most gorgeous girl in the world and the most amazing friends he could ask for. After what seemed like forever the final bell on Friday rang and the kids rushed to their packed cars. El and Mike hopped in his car and the others hopped in Lucas' car. El had written down the direction and she handed them to Mike and gave Lucas a copy. Finally, they were off and their adventures awaited.

They passed the exiting Hawkins sign and El turned up the radio. The radio was blasting and El was dancing and flipping her hair everywhere. Mike giggled as she continued jamming out. El stopped for a second and stared at Mike until he turned to face her.

"What?" Mike asked.

El replied, "I'm waiting for it."

"Fine." Mike gave his best head bang and hair flip and both of them bursted into laughter. Then one of Eleven's favorite songs came on it was "Old Time Rock and Roll." El convinced Mike to sing with her.

"I like that old time rock and roll." El sang.

"That kind of music just soothes me soul." Mike sang.

Both sang, "I reminisce about the days of old with that old time rock and roll." The song continued and they sang through it. El was surprised at how amazing his voice was. His voice was always calming and alluring to her, but she had never really heard him sing. She was now going to make him sing to her all the time.

"Mike, will you tell me a story?" Eleven asked.

"What kind of story?" Mike asked.

El replied, "I like the ones from your childhood before I met you."

"Hmmm...let me think of one I haven't told you...Well when I was in sixth grade and I had to do a presentation. The boys and I were all in a group together. We were supposed to discuss a book that we read. The boys and I chose to read about the titanic disaster. We got up with the poster we made for our project and began to present. It was my turn to speak and I was talking about the iceberg and I had huge voice crack. The whole class started to giggle including the boys. Then, it was Lucas' turn to read and the same thing happened to him. The class bursted out laughing at us and we could barely make it through the rest of the presentation." El bursted into laughter when Mike finished his story.

"Hey, it was really embarrassing." Mike said.

El replied, "I bet it was. It sure does make a hilarious story though. I got a story to tell."

"Alright let's hear it. You never tell me stories." Mike said.

El explained, "Well…last year at one of my slumber parties with Audrey and the girls we did something funny. We went to Dustin's house and knocked on his window and he looked outside, but we ducked so he wouldn't see us. All of us knocked on it a few times until he got annoyed. He came running outside in his boxers and we flashed our flashlight at him. We ran until we got back to Audrey's house. He still doesn't know it was us, so you can't tell." Mike laughed.

"That's great Eleven. Dustin has claimed to us several times that it was aliens. He's mentioned this before to me. I can't believe it was just you guys."

They spent the whole six hour drive telling stories, jamming out, playing plinko, and holding hands. The drive went surprisingly quickly both of them enjoyed spending time together. El had gotten three rooms one for each couple and one for Will and Lucas. El used the money left from the card Nancy had given them a long time ago. She used some money she had saved for the rest.

It was like 11pm so they all said goodnight and went to their individual rooms. All of them would be rising at 8:00am to go to the mountains. Mike was extremely excited to see the animals. Mike and Eleven placed their bags in a corner of the room and Mike hopped on the bed. He turned on the TV and Eleven took a small bag into the bathroom. He wondered what it could be.

A few minutes later, El returned into the room with her makeup removed and her hair in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a black sheer nightgown and no bra. Mike's eyes wandered up and down and he felt his pants tighten. El smiled at him noticing what had happened. She jumped on the bed next to Mike who turned to face her.

"I see you are all ready for bed." Mike said.

"Not really. I see that it doesn't take much to get you excited." El stated nodding towards Mike's erection.

Mike replied, "You walked out here in a see through gown and no bra. How can you expect me not to get excited?"

El giggled and said, "Well let's see if can satisfy your excitement." Eleven jumped on top of Mike and grinded against him. She bent down and kissed him. Mike deepened the kiss but he had a sudden realization. He pulled Eleven off of him.

"El, I forgot to pack protection." Mike said.

"Oh we have protection. You just have to find it." El whispered.

El kissed him again and he ripped off her gown. He continued kissing he as he reached his hand down into her underwear and pulled out a plastic square. He laughed. Suddenly, he picked up El and flipped her around so he could be on top. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and he pulled her lace panties down. She gasped as he slipped a few fingers inside her.

"I love how you look at me when your turned on." Mike breathed.

"I can't help it. Your so freaking hot." El said and Mike giggled knowing El hated cursing. El pulled down Mike's boxers and began to rub him as they continued kissing. El placed the condom on Mike and he lifted her up. Mike pushed into her and she put her arms around his neck moaning. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he slammed her against the wall with a little too much force. He continued thrusting into her as both of them breathed heavily. Mike pressed an intense kiss to El's lips and slipped his tongue in.

El liked this new position he was holding her in his arms and it was so hot. She rubbed her hands through his hair as he continued to fuck her. They began to get closer and their breathing intensified. They silenced their moans on each other's lips. They came and El placed all her weight against Mike's chest which caused him to fall back on to the bed. Both of them tried to catch their breath.

"Best birthday present ever!" Mike stated loudly and El giggled.

"That was fucking amazing." El said.

Mike replied, "You must of liked it. You never curse." That night they fell asleep chatting. The next morning go of them got dressed in nature friendly clothes. El packed a bag with a first aid kit, money, water, a camera, snacks, sunscreen, and bug spray. Both of them met the others for breakfast at the hotel and planned to leave after eating. Audrey had packed a picnic lunch for them.

"Did you have fun last night?" Dustin asked laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

Lucas replied, "It sounded like a fight was taking place."

"I had fun. How about you Audrey? Did you lose anything last night?" El asked winking as Audrey looked at her shaking her head as if trying to get her to stop talking.

"I'm very organized. I didn't lose a thing Eleven." Audrey said in a serious tone.

Mike replied, "I see you didn't have any fun last night Dustin."

"No I didn't. I didn't realize my girlfriend was so eager to give me her innocence. Thanks for the indirect information El." Dustin said as Audrey's cheeks reddened.

"Sorry Audrey. I broke the best friend code." El said sincerely and they all laughed. The rest of breakfast was normal conversation for the most part until it was time to embark on their adventure.

All the kids hopped in the cars to go to the Smoky Mountains National Park. There were two trails Mike wanted to hike. The first one they decided to hike the first day at the camp. The trail would have a lot of elevated walking, but it lead to beautiful caverns so it was worth it. It was 2 miles to the caverns, but the walk would go quickly.

"Mike, I can't believe for your sixteenth birthday you wanted to learn stuff. You are so nerdy." Dustin said.

El replied, "He may be a nerd, but he's a cute nerd."

"El!" Mike said.

"Hey, I have a thing for nerds I guess. My boyfriend and three of my friends are nerds. Audrey's my only friend that's not nerdy." El stated.

"Wow. She took us all down. That really hurts Eleven." Lucas said.

Will agreed, "Yeah. What do you have against nerds?"

"I'm just kidding. I love you guys. I'm a bit of a nerd myself." El replied.

Before they knew it they had arrived at the caverns. All of them entered and their mouths dropped at the sight. Mike had a huge smile on his face, because he had just seen a really rare bird. Mike had observed the birds, insects, and plants on the way and he seemed very pleased with what he saw.

The cavern had a bunch of amazing brown hanging rocks. The light from outside lit up the entire cave. Mike was happy that there were a few bats. Audrey pulled Dustin close when she noticed the bats. It was dusty, but calming. All of them took photos in front of the cavern on the disposable camera. After, they had taken in the view they headed back down to their campsite. They got to their campsite and set up three tents. Each they had brought from home.

Will had learned to start a fire from Boy Scouts, so he started the fire. He set out the hotdogs and s'mores items on a nearby picnic table. After, all the tents were ready they cooked their hotdogs. They decided to wait for s'mores, so the boys decided to go and fish. The girls stayed by the fire to chat about the boys.

"Audrey, I made sure you and Dustin were together, so that you could finally you know." El said.

Audrey replied, "I know Eleven, but I was scared to ask him about it. I didn't want him to think I was being pushy. How do you know he doesn't want to wait awhile?"

"On my goodness, have you seen the way he looks at you? Also, I may have asked Mike if Dustin said anything about going on this trip with you. Don't worry I didn't tell him about what you wanted. He told me that Dustin wanted to make a move, but he didn't want to scare you." El explained.

"El, I think I'm just gonna wait and see if he makes a move. I really want to, but it's too late now." Audrey said.

"It's not too late. Lucas and Will's tent is too far away for them to hear you. Mike is taking me somewhere in the park tonight. No one will be around. Do it tonight. I know all you have is a tent, but I'd do it in a tent."

Audrey laughed, "Oh El, your hilarious. I think I'm gonna take control, but will that weird out Dustin?"

"No, men like it when you make the first move. That's what Mike told me. Come on do this. You've got this and you're gonna have a great time let me tell you." El said.

Just then the boys came back for s'mores. All of them roasted their marshmallows and made their s'mores. Dustin decided to tell a ghost story.

"Once there were three friends who went on a camping trip. The friends all stayed in a camper. The first night they heard a knock on their camper, the second a voice shouting, and the third a baby crying. The camp guide told them about an old Indian mother whose baby was taken and the mother's ghost goes through the camp searching for her child. The next night there was a knock on the window and they looked outside to see the ghost staring at them. None of the friends were ever seen again." Dustin said. Suddenly, there was a voice shouting and a baby crying. Will, El, and Audrey screamed, but Mike wasn't fooled.

"Dustin, Will is standing behind that tree making the noises." Mike stated and everyone laughed. Everyone decided to turn in for the night, but Mike wanted to take El somewhere. There was a trail near the campsite that they walked down. Mike smiled as they came to a huge tree with tons of branches. Mike climbed up and pulled Eleven up with him. Both of them sat on the highest sturdy branch they could find.

"Why are we here Mike?" El asked.

Mike replied, "I have never showed you my favorite thing to do outside. Listen to the sounds of nature."

"Huh?" El asked.

"Just close your eyes. Listen to the owl sounds, the crickets chirp, the wind blow, and the river flowing." Mike instructed. El did as he said and sat there for so long that Mike joined in by closing his eyes.

El replied, "Mike that was amazing and so calming. I could do that for hours. I'm so glad you showed me that."

"I love nature it's beautiful. The smell is sweet and the sounds are peaceful. The wildlife is even graceful." Mike explained.

"Nature is the most beautiful thing on earth." El stated.

Mike replied, "It's second for me."

"What's the most beautiful?" El asked.

"You silly." Mike answered and El's cheeks turned red.

"I'm so grateful to have such a smart, handsome, gentle boyfriend. You make me feel like a princess in a fairytale." El said.

Mike replied, "That's because you are a princess future Mrs. Wheeler." El leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss and he slipped his tongue in. After a few minutes El laid her head on Mike's shoulder and stared at the moon.

As they were trying to get down from the tree El fell and sprained her ankle. Mike blamed himself and wouldn't stop apologizing. Tears came to her eyes it hurt so bad when she tried to walk. Mike gave her a piggyback ride back to camp. El fell asleep her arms around Mike. The next morning they had pop tarts for breakfast that they had packed.

"Why are you limping El?" Will asked.

El replied, "I fell and sprained my ankle."

"Ouch." Lucas said.

"Sure you fell." Dustin said.

Mike asked, "Dustin she really did fall."

"More like Mikey boy over here was a little too rough." Dustin stated.

"Actually, we climbed up a tree and El fell trying to get down." Mike explained.

El replied, "Yeah. Dustin just can't help himself, because of what he got last night."

"I didn't get anything at all. We fell asleep talking if that's what you're talking about." Dustin said.

El replied, "Audrey!"

"I'm sorry Eleven. I couldn't take control. It was a nice night talking though." Audrey said.

"Uhh. You two are hopeless." El said.

Dustin replied, "My girlfriend and her best friend are discussing our love life without me again. Are you serious?"

"That's normal for girls Dustin. She will know about everything you do, because I have to talk to somebody about it and I trust her most." Audrey said.

The kids walked a half mile trail to a beautiful waterfall. It was crystal clear water and multiple fish were hopping out of the water. Mike was examining some frogs he saw. Eleven giggled to herself about how cute Mike looked while studying. They took some more pictures and looked over the edge to see the pretty view. An hour later, they were on their way home.


	50. Hop and Hickeys

A few weeks after Mike got his license El got hers and her parents took her to an opera for her birthday. Mike bought her a pair of opera glasses, a formal dress for the opera, and a book of vocal exercises. Eleven just wanted a small get together on her birthday, so Mike, Nancy, the Wheelers, and her family came. They ate a nice meal that Terry made and played games. Eleven's cake had purple frosting with El written on it. She blew out the candles and made her wish (to marry Mike).

Christmas was nearing and El had went to her and Mike bake cookies for the holidays. Holly and Mr. Wheeler were at Holly's play were making a total of 400 cookies to give out. Some included chocolate chip, sugar, and peanut butter. While waiting for the sugar cookies to bake went downstairs to do some laundry leaving El and Mike alone. Mike walked over to the mistletoe.

"El, I'm under the mistletoe I get a kiss." Mike said.

"Mike I'm happy to oblige." El said walking over to Mike and she picked him on the cheek.

Mike replied, "All I get is that pity peck."

"Fine." El said.

She pushed hard against his lips and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He followed her lead and placed his tongue in her mouth. He kissed down her neck and back up to her lips. Although, he might of left evidence that he sucked a little to hard. They continued kissing until El looked down and saw her neck. She pulled away with a frightened look.

"Mike, what's this?" El asked pointing to the bruise on her neck.

"Sorry El." Mike said.

El replied, "I'm not upset Mike. It looks like a bruise. Is that what it is?"

"Kind of. It's a specific type bruise. It's called a hickey." Mike stated.

El asked, "Hickey? How did I get this?"

"It's from me...sucking on your neck." Mike answered.

"Oh no. So people can tell that I've kissed someone?" El asked.

"Umm..Yeah..I'm so sorry El." Mike said.

El replied, "Hop."

"Oh no." Mike replied."

"He's gonna obliterate you." El said.

"I'm dead." Mike agreed.

El replied, "Mike, we are both in big trouble. We have to hide this."

Mike ran up to Nancy's old room and grabbed some concealer. He applied it to El's neck.

"Here. Keep this concealer and cover it up when it starts to show. Use your hair to cover it too. I promise I'll never do it again." Mike said.

"Mike chill. It's fine I don't mind." El replied.

A few hours later, Mike walked home and quickly ran away from the house in case Hop noticed what he had done. Hopper was sitting in his recliner as El attempted to pass by him.

"Missy. Back it up now." Hop yelled.

"What's wrong Hop?" El asked.

Hop replied, "That better not be what I think it is or that Wheeler kid is dead." He rubbed her neck to reveal the bruise.

"I'm so sorry. I promise Hop it will never happen again." El said tears coming to her eyes.

Hop replied, "That's a hickey. I can't believe this. I'm going to have a little chat with Mike. I'm gonna be his worst enemy and he ever does this to you again he better hide."

"I took part in it too. Punish me. How did you even see it anyway?" El asked.

"I'm a cop, so I notice everything. I've already had a talk with him before when I first met you about boundaries. I want him to keep his hands off my daughter. He can have nothing more than a pity peck." Hopper stated.

El replied, "Dad, I'm sixteen and Mike and I have been dating for 3 ½ years now. I don't understand the problem with this tiny bruise."

"I don't wanna see any evidence of what you too have done. I want to believe your still innocent. I'm a horrible father." Hop said tearing up.

El replied, "No Hop. I'm so sorry. I'll make sure to. I love you Pops."

"I love you too sweetheart. I see Rory I'm so strict. I just feel bad that I wasn't there to protect you for the first part of your life. I'm gonna try to do better." Both of them leaned in for a hug that lasted a few minutes both of them having tears going down their face.


	51. Snow Day

**Sorry guys I made a mistake and posted the wrong thing. Here's the real chapter for Snow Day. Enjoy! Please review!**

El tossed and turned in her sleep. El was having a terrible nightmare that was flashing back to her past. She began to scream "no" louder and louder. Hopper came running into her room Terry following behind closely. El continued yelling and turning when they ran in.

"Eleven! El! Wake up! Are you Alright!?" Hopper yelled.

"El sweetie. Did you have a bad dream?" Terry asked. El didn't answer instead tears started to pour from her eyes. She pulled her parents into a tight hug sobbing into Hop's shoulder.

Terry asked, "El honey, what's wrong?"

"Come on sweetheart. What happened?" Hop asked.

El answered, "I had a weird flashback to my past. I used to have them and Mike would calm me down. It's been years since I've seen Papa, but the memories sometimes still comeback. Especially the really bad ones I never really could forget."

"What flashback did you have?" Terry asked.

El answered as tears came to her eyes, "Umm...well one time… I refused to.. hurt a kitty cat. Papa didn't like my bad listening skills. Papa... hurt me and left a scar on my head. He...He..locked me in a cold dark room with no food for two days." The tears flowed down Eleven's face and she hugged Terry.

Hopper jumped up and yelled, "That son of a bitch. How could he? How could he do something like that to a little girl? How can he hurt a child? I'll...I'll kill him if I ever see him again." He started to cry blaming himself for what happened to El.

"I'm so sorry baby girl that he did this to you. I'm so sorry we let him take you. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner. I'm sorry you have to remember these things." Terry said.

"It's okay you guys. I love you. I'm so happy I have a family to call my own." Eleven pulled them into another group hug that seemed to last forever.

"Guys. I know it's late, but can I go to Mike's? It always helps me sleep when I'm next to him in the fort. He has always calmed me down. Plus, school was cancelled for a snow day tomorrow. I will go through the basement door, so I won't wake anyone up." El said. Terry agreed to take her and they both got up and headed for the door.

Hopper said, "Only If you promise to keep things PG-13 missy will I allow you to walk out this door."

"Sure thing Pops." El answered.

Eleven and Terry drove to Mike's and she tiptoed up to the basement door. She opened it carefully and saw Mike where she knew he would be sound asleep in the fort. She crawled in making sure not to wake him and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Mike screamed.

El woke up and yelled, "What? What's wrong Mike? Why did you scream?"

"You scared me to death Eleven Jane Ives. Next time you come wake me up it's not big deal. I would have been there for you. I know something must have happened if Hop let you come here. What happened?" Mike asked.

El answered, "I had another bad dream."

"Flashback?" Mike asked.

"Yeah the one where I refused to kill the kitty cat. I can't forget it no matter how hard I try." El said tearing up.

Mike said as he pulled her close, "I'm so sorry El. Wake me up next time you need me. I'm always here for you through thick and thin. We are gonna get married someday and you need to know no matter what I'll here for you. It doesn't matter what I'm doing you are more are my princess and my future . I love you to the moon and back. "

"I love you too prince to the stars and back." El said laughing.

Mike said, "Alright now I believe this is the first time it's snowed and we haven't been busy. We are going to accomplish a lot of firsts today. First time sledding, building a snowman, making snow angels and having a snowball fight. I assume you brought stuff to go outside in since you've been waiting to play in snow for like ever. Let's go have some fun!"

El stated, "I brought all my winter gear and I am prepared for a day of snow fun Michael Wheeler. Bring everything you got and let's have a great day."

"Well if I brought everything I have we would probably never make it out of my house." Mike stated laughing.

"Michael James Wheeler." El said punching him in the arm.

"Alright fine. I'll save that for another day. Let's get outside." Mike said and they both threw on all their winter gear. Mike and El ran outside hand in hand carrying a sled.

Mike and Eleven ran up to the top of a hill in a nearby park. Mike held the sled down for El to sit and handed her the reins. He hopped on behind her and kissed her on the cheek. El's cheeks turned redder than they already were.

"You ready for this princess?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" El exclaimed.

Mike replied, "Alright. Three….two...one." Mike pushed them forward his legs and wrapped his arms around El as they started to go down. Eleven giggled the whole way down and Mike smiled happy to see her having so much fun. They got down to the bottom and hit a hole in the ground and both of them flew off. Both of their faces landed in the snow. Mike and El stood up staring at each other's snow covered face. Mike and El wiped each other's faces. El's hand rested in Mike's cheeks and she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Come on let's do it again." El yelled starting up the hill.

Mike could barely keep up with his extremely energized girlfriend. He ran up the hill trying to catch up to her. They slid down the hill too many times to count. Once they ran into a tree and once Mike fell off the back of the sled in the middle of the hill. Eleven laughed when Mike fell off as she continued down the hill. El was turned facing Mike, so she hit a bump and fell off the sled too.

After awhile Mike walked over to an untouched patch of snow. He told El to lay down and he laid next to her. Mike showed Eleven how to move her arms to create a snow angel. Somehow they managed to stand up without messing up their angels. El used her finger to carve a heart above the two angels heads to represent love.

"That's gonna be us in heaven someday." El said.

Mike replied, "I hope you love me that long."

"Of course I will Mike." El stated and threw a snowball at him.

Mike replied, "Hey, I don't know what you see in this ugly face." He threw a snowball at her. She ran behind a tree and made a snowball.

El threw the snowball at Mike and said, "Your face is hotter than anything I've ever seen trust me. I'm surprised this snow doesn't burn when it touches you."

"I guess we'll just have to disagree. I declare a snowball war." Mike replied and threw a snowball at her.

Both of them continued launching snowballs at each other. They ran around behind trees, ducking behind bushes, and hiding under the playground equipment. El found a bucket so she filled it with snow and climbed the steps up to the play set. She waited for Mike to walk by and dumped the snow on him. Both of them laughed and she ran down there to shake the snow out of his hair.

"Well I guess you win." Mike said.

"That's right I schooled you." El replied.

Mike said, "Well that's a little harsh, but let's we make a snowman now."

El gathered sticks that were shaped a lot like arms and Mike looked for rocks. Eventually, they had enough rocks and sticks for the snowman features. Mike gathered a bunch of snow into a big ball. He then gathered a medium size ball of snow and placed it on top of the big ball of snow. At the same time, El had created the small ball and placed on the eyes and mouth. Mike and El carefully placed the head on the snowman.

"It's missing something." Mike said.

"I know exactly what it needs." El replied placing her hat on its head.

Mike replied, "Umm..it's still missing something, but I can't put my finger on it."

"A nose! We forgot the carrot for the nose." El stated.

"It's too bad...I have one right here." Mike said placing the nose on the snowman.

Both of them were freezing, so they went inside after making the snowman. Mike and El changed into their pajamas. Mike made hot chocolate and popcorn. Both of them cuddled and snacked in their fort.

"Thanks for this amazing day . I love you." El said.

"I love you too . Thanks for spending the day with me." Mike replied.

El said, "Don't you mean future ? You forgot the future."

"El I think you deserve the title of by now even if it isn't official yet. That title is and will always be yours. You are my other half, my everything, my soulmate. Your my princess and my ." Mike answered.

"I feel quite honored Mike." El said as she drifted off to sleep her head on Mike's shoulder. They woke up around 4pm and Eleven hurried home, so Hop would have a cow. Overall, snow was one of El's new favorite things.


	52. What Lies Ahead

Eleven and Mike were relaxing in Mike's basement one Sunday afternoon. El sat on Mike's lap with her feet dangling off the couch. They were rewatching the star wars series and were on the third movie. It was like their fifth rewatch of the series, but they both enjoyed watching still. Just as Dark Vader made an appearance on screen the basement phone rang.

Both of them decided to ignore it, but it continued ringing for an eternity. Mike finally gave in and answered the call. El paused the movie upset about the interruption. Mike flashed a look at El.

"Here Eleven it's Audrey. She insists that she must talk to you now." Mike said.'

"Hello." El answered as Audrey blabbed on about something unknown to Mike. Eleven looked super surprised and worried all at once. Mike stood watching confused about the whole situation until El ended the call telling Audrey she'd see her in a minute.

"What's going on El? It must have been important if she called here looking for you." Mike said.

El replied, "I'm sorry Mike. I have to go and I don't know what is going on yet. She just said she was really scared and needed help. I have to help I'm her best friend."

Eleven snatched her jacked and ran upstairs. She bolted through the door and down the street to Audrey's house. Thankfully, Audrey lived fairly close to Mike. Audrey and El went into her room and closed the door. It seemed as if Audrey didn't want anyone to hear at all.

"El. Dustin….Dustin and I...we had sex." Audrey admitted.

El replied, "What when!? Last time I checked both of you two were too nervous."

"It happened a few weeks ago right after the trip. Dustin was planning on coming to my house for awhile the day we arrived home. Both of us decided to drop of his stuff before heading to my house. We got there and his mom was gone, but there was a note that said she would be out till late. He asked if I wanted to hang out there and I agreed. We were watching a movie on the TV and I kissed him. He kissed back and before I knew it one thing lead to another. It was amazing. He made me feel like the most beautiful girl. Dustin complemented every part of me even my flaws. He is such a sweet guy. It was a lot of fun Eleven just like you said it would be." Audrey explained as El's mouth dropped.

"Wow. Dustin knew exactly what he wanted and he went for it. I feel like he set it up from how it sounds. That totally seems like a Dustin move. I was not expecting this and hey we tell each other everything. Why am I just hearing of this now? Wait a minute you have been keeping it a secret for weeks. Audrey...do you wanna tell me the real reason I rushed over here in a state of panic?" El asked.

"Well...the thing is….El I'm super scared." Audrey stated.

"Oh no you aren't saying what I think you are." El asked as tears came to Audrey's eyes.

"I'm late El. Two weeks late. I've been regular since I started. I don't know what to do Eleven. Please help me." Audrey said crying.

El replied, "Your period is late for the first time ever right after you and Dustin did it. You need to tell him Audrey. He needs to know. You could be pregnant and we need to get you a test."

"Please don't tell Dusty. I promise I'll tell him if I am, but I wanna be sure first. Will you help me get a test El?" Audrey asked.

El answered, "Of course. We need a ride to the store though. I'll call Mike and ask for a ride.

"Definitely not. I don't want Mike to know about this." Audrey stated.

"No worries. I'll just tell him it's girl stuff he won't ask. He takes me to get stuff like that all the time." El suggested.

Eleven called Mike who agreed to drive them. Both of them hopped in the vehicle when Mike arrived. They drove up to the store and told Mike to stay put. Both of them grabbed a test as everyone stared. El flashed a mean stare to those who gave them odd looks. After, the cashier gave them a stare down both of them ran back to the truck. Their items were concealed in a bag, but Mike saw through the bag.

"Wait a minute. You think you are pregnant Eleven!? No Audrey called you, so that means….Dustin is gonna be a dad!?" Mike asked.

"Mike. You weren't supposed to find out and we don't know thats why we have a test. Audrey didn't want anyone else to know until we were for sure. You can not say anything Michael Wheeler. Promise?" El asked.

Mike replied, "Alright promise. I'm sorry I was nosy Audrey."

"It's all good Mike." Audrey said.

When they got back to Audrey's house both of the girls headed into the bathroom. Audrey nervously pulled out the stick. El and Audrey held hands waiting for the result. Both of the were in tears. Audrey picked up the stick right before the results appeared.

Tears started to fill Audrey's eyes. "Positive." Audrey stated and bursted into tears. El pulled her into a hug. Both girl didn't know what was ahead. The biggest question...how would they break the news to the father to be?


	53. The Real Dustin

Please keep reviewing! I love reading your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any ideas for 5ings you would like to see written about let me know! I'm open to any and all ideas! **(Creds to John Horvath for helping me come up with some ideas for how to write Audrey and Dustin)**

It had been a week since Audrey discovered she was going to be a mother. Her first doctor appointment was in a few days and Dustin was still clueless. El forced Mike to invite Dustin over and El invited Audrey over. It was a Monday night and Mike called El to tell her Dustin and him were playing video games. Eleven told Hop that the two girls were going to walk to Audrey's house. Really they were walking to Mike's was to break the news to Dustin.

El had forced Audrey to tell him before her first appointment. She knew it was best to let the secret out now rather than later.

"Oh El, I'm so nervous right now. I'm about to get dumped by the love of my life. I miss him already and he's still mine." Audrey said with tears running down her face.

El replied, "Audrey! Dustin isn't going to dump you. He's not like that. Sure he's goofy and immature at times. I've always noticed he always takes responsibility. Dustin is the glue of the friendship, so he's not going to tear your relationship apart. He might be scared, but I know in my heart he will do the right thing."

"Are you sure? He's always a goofball around me. I mean I've only seen him have a serious side like twice." Audrey stated.

"Audrey that's because he knows you like funny guys. His way of coping with problems is through humor." El reassured her.

Audrey replied, "Thanks for being here for me Eleven."

"Of course. You are like a sister to me. You were my first girl friend besides Nancy. You invited me into your friend group even though we didn't know each other that well. You were there for me in my time of need, so I'm here in yours." El explained.

"Hey I have a favor to ask. Would you want to go with me to my appointment on Wednesday? I really need a friend there. Even if Dustin does go it would be nice to have another girl with me." Audrey asked.

El answered as they reached Mike's door, "I'd love to accompany you. You are gonna be a great mother even if you weren't planning on being one so soon."

Mike answered the door and they walked down to the basement. Dustin was playing a video game and Mike sat down next to him to continue playing.

"Hey Beautiful. I wasn't expecting to see you here. El just couldn't stay away from Mike could she. El your stealing my Mike time." Dustin said jokingly.

Audrey replied, "Actually we are here, because I have some news for you."

"Why didn't you just call?" Dustin asked.

"Well, I needed El and Mike's support and I don't know how you are gonna take this." Audrey stated.

Dustin replied, "Oh. It must be serious. What's up? Wait a minute...are you breaking up with me? I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Please give me another chance."

"Dusty I'd never break up with you. Although, you might want to break up with me after I tell you this." Audrey stated.

Dustin stated, "Not possible princess."

"Hah. I told you he loved you too much to live without you." El stated.

Audrey replied, "Well he may change his mind. He doesn't know what I'm about to say."

"Come on tell me. The suspense is killing me." Dustin replied.

Audrey answered, "Well...Dusty...I'm...I'm…..pregnant."

"That's a good one!" Dustin laughed.

"She's serious Dustin." El stated.

Dustin replied, "You got El in on this too. We used protection and it was only once. Plus, I'm pretty sure if you were you would have just told me. I'm not that scary to talk to about serious stuff."

Mike grabbed Dustin's shoulder and said, "Dustin Michael Henderson your girlfriend is pregnant with your child. She isn't lying and she was nervous to tell you, so we pushed her. Now, snap out of it we are telling you the truth."

Dustin's eyes got big and he ran up the stairs. El stood up to follow.

"No El. He's my best friend I'll talk to him. You stay here with Audrey." Mike commanded.

Mike ran up the stair and grabbed Dustin by the arm. Meanwhile, El was trying to calm Audrey down. Mike and Dustin walked outside to chat.

"Dustin. You can't leave her this is a two person job. You'll break her this is why she didn't want to tell you. She has an appointment on Wednesday at 4:30 and she needs you there. Audrey won't admit it, but she can't do this without you." Mike explained.

Dustin replied, "Mike, I'm not ready to be a father. I don't know if I can do this. I love her, but I don't know if I can do this. I think that kid would be better off without me. Yes, I'd want to support it. I just think it's better of without me in it's life."

"Dustin you can't run away when things get serious. You keep everyone together. You've never ran away from problems. The Dustin I know always takes responsibility and is there for everyone. I'm am sure as hell not going to let you walk out on the girl who's always been there for you or your baby. Dustin you would make a hell of a father. You're not the deadbeat dad type. So go home and think about all the nonsense you just said. The real Dustin better be back. Dustin your butt best be with that gorgeous girl of yours at her appointment on Wednesday. I'm your best friend and I'm sorry if I seem harsh, but I know you are better than this." Mike ranted.

"Alright Mike. I'll go home." Dustin agreed.

Mike replied, "Remember when you get your thought straight to apologize to that girl of yours."

Dustin walked home and Mike went back downstairs to the girls. El was hugging a crying Audrey. Mike sat down beside them.

"El he's gone. He hates me. My Dusty is gone forever." Audrey cried.

El stared at Mike and finally said, "Well what did he say?"

"Oh sorry I was trying not to interrupt. Audrey I sent him home to think. Trust me Dustin is going to get himself together. He is going to come through for you." Mike tried to reassure her.

Tuesday and Wednesday were awkward school days. Audrey stayed home upset both days. Dustin wasn't there Tuesday, but he returned Wednesday. Lunch was extremely quiet on Wednesday. Dustin told Lucas and Will the news. Both of them sensed tension between Mike and Dustin. After school, El headed to Audrey's and Audrey drove them to their appointment. Eleven helped Audrey get signed in and they took a seat.

A few minutes later, a very familiar face walked in. Audrey was laying on El's shoulder resting her eyes.

"Dustin!" El said.

"Dusty. You're here. You don't hate me?" Audrey asked.

Dustin replied, "Of course not beautiful. I'm so sorry I was stupid. I shouldn't have left Monday. You don't deserve to do this alone. I love you and this baby. I'm here for you if you want me. I wanna support you and this baby. I got a job with Steve's dad. It's good pay, so we should be fine."

"Dusty, I love you so much. I always want you in my life. I'll get a job too. We can do this." Audrey said.

"Oh no you don't. You need to take it easy. We can stay at my house. My mom was actually excited not upset. She would love to have us." Dustin stated.

Audrey replied, "Your the best Dusty."

Audrey kissed him on the cheek and they took a seat next to El. All three of them sat hand in hand.

"You guys wanna hear a good joke?" Dustin asked.

Audrey replied, "That's my Dusty always has something funny to say."

"What's the difference between a lightbulb and a pregnant woman?" Dustin asked.

Audrey said, "Oh no what have you come up with now."

El replied, "What's the difference Dustin?"

"You can unscrew a lightbulb." Dustin said.

Audrey turned red and slapped him. El bursted out into laughter.

"Wanna hear another one?" Dustin asked.

Audrey stated, "We are good."

"Come on Audrey just one more." El begged.

"Fine." Audrey agreed.

Dustin asked, "What do a burnt cake and a pregnant woman have in common?"

"I'm about to go nine straight months with pregnancy jokes I can tell already." Audrey said.

"Audrey." The muse called. All three of them got up.

Dustin whispered to Eleven, "You should have taken it out sooner." El giggled.

Audrey was given and ultrasound and Dustin held her hand. El held her other hand. El could tell Dustin was nervous by how many questions he was asking. He was also cracking a lot of jokes. Audrey liked the humor that came with his personality not his jokes. That didn't mean Dustin wouldn't still try to lighten the mood. By the end of the appointment, Dustin had finally gotten a few laughs out of his girlfriend. El was supposed to stay with Audrey, but she decided to let them two spend the night together. Eleven would take this opportunity to share a night with Mike.

El snuck into the Wheeler house through the basement door. Mike was sitting playing video games. He was so focused that he didn't hear El sneak in. She came up from behind him and gave him a kiss. Mike deepened the kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the fort. They had never done it in the fort, but Eleven really wanted too. She was sitting on top of him trying to undo his belt buckle when she stopped him.

"Mike!? You are ruining the fun. I'm here for the night don't you wanna use our time wisely." El asked.

Mike replied, "Definitely. First, I wanna talk to you about something important."

"What is so important that you stopped your girlfriend from doing you?" El asked.

Mike laughed, "Eleven I need you to promise me something. You must promise me that you will tell me immediately if you think you are pregnant. I want to be there for you when you take a test. I wanna be with you through everything. You can count on it that I'll be there for you and my baby when it does come. No matter what age we are."

"I promise Mike. I didn't know you were so stressed about that kind of thing. I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime until we are married. Hop would kill us both anyway." El stated.

Mike replied, "I know. I just don't want you to think I'd leave you. I wasn't planning on knocking you up anytime soon either. It's just Audrey and Dustin got me thinking about this stuff."

"Don't worry Mike. I love you and I promise I won't keep anything from you. I've always told you everything. I told you that I liked you, when I told Nancy our secrets, when I got my period, and when I thought I was pregnant a long time ago. I've always told you the truth no matter how serious or personal. I promise I will keep doing just that. I love you Michael James Wheeler." El said.

Mike replied, "Thanks Eleven. I love you my future Mrs. Wheeler."

"Okay now can we stop talking? Your hair is messy and your freckles are really pop out in this light. You look so fucking sexy right now." El stated and hopped on top of him.

"Yes! I love it when you're on top. I like watching you ride me. You look gorgeous with your hair flopping around." Mike said.

El replied, "Well then your in for a fun ride." He laughed and she kissed him.


	54. Bonfires and Birth Control

The last day of their sophomore year came to an end. Mike and Eleven's first few weeks of summer would be full of experiences. To celebrate the beginning of his last summer being a normal kid, Dustin invited his friends to swim in his lake. Audrey asked everyone to come to her house for a bonfire afterwards.

The kids arrived at Dustin's and changed into their swimsuits. Everyone was ready to cool down after a hot day. Audrey and El relaxed near the shore as he boys ran around crazily in the water. Eventually, the boys convinced the girls to enter the water. Boy were they getting themselves into something chaotic.

"Let's play chicken!" Dustin suggested.

"Alright." El agreed and jumped on Mike's shoulders.

Mike almost fell from the unexpected weight. Audrey hopped on Dustin's shoulders. The girls pushed each other back and forth but both refused to fall off. Neither of them were going to lose this game no matter how long it took. Audrey and El continued on for about 10 minutes and Lucas got impatient. Will and Lucas both pushed them off at the same time and they all laughed.

Audrey and El weren't happy that their game was ruined. Both girls started a splash fight. Water flew everywhere and any stillness that existed didn't anymore. Eventually, they got bored and Dustin revealed a secret rope they could use to swing off a hill into the water. Dustin agreed to go first to show them it wasn't a prank. He jumped off the rope and landed flat on his stomach hitting the water with a smack. The girls laughed at him and El volunteered to go next.

Eleven jumped and landed feet first in the water making a nice splash. She came up and smirked at Dustin who was upset he got showed up. Audrey swung softly, so it wouldn't be unsafe for the baby. Although, she jumped and landed on top of Dustin. The rest of the boys made it in the water normally. Lucas amazed the girls with his flip into the water.

"Show off." Dustin said.

Lucas replied, "You're just jealous you can have a piece of this chocolate."

"Disgusting." Mike stated. Everyone laughed at that.

After awhile, the girls threw on a coverup and the boys threw on a T-shirt. The group headed to Audrey's for a bonfire. Audrey's mom had set out hot dogs, chips, and stuff for s'mores. All of them choked down their hotdogs they were so hungry. The kids settled around the fire to relax before eating s'mores.

"We should play a game." Will suggested.

"What game?" Lucas asked.

Audrey suggested, "Truth or Dare. It's El's favorite."

"Alright. Audrey pick one or two of us and give us a dare." Dustin said.

Audrey replied, "Dustin and Mike. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Both answered.

Audrey replied, "Ummm...I dare you two to walk down the street wearing our bras over your shirts."

"Audrey..I didn't agree to this." El stated.

Audrey replied, "Come on El this will be funny."

"Fine..but next time warn me and I'll wear my nicer one." El whispered.

"What kind of dare is this?" Dustin asked.

"This is insane." Mike said.

El replied, "Hey you guys picked dare."

Both El and Audrey pulled their bras out of their bags. Dustin and Mike seemed intimidated and they thought it was hilarious. The boys put them on and began walking down the street. A car of girls drove by laughing. A car of boys drove by slowly and Dustin winked at them. Lucas, El, Will, and Audrey were dying of laughter watching everyone doing double takes. They returned to the fire and it was Audrey and Will's turn. Both of them picked truth.

"Audrey, what's your biggest fear?" Dustin asked.

"Umm..probably to be a mom." Audrey stated.

Mike asked, "Will what's your biggest secret?"

"I actually have a secret I've been wanting to share, but I've been to afraid. Do you promise you won't hate me?" Will stated.

"You are our best friend Will we could never hate you." Lucas stated.

Will replied, "I'm….I'm…..gay. That's why Jennifer and I never worked out."

Dustin replied, "We know Will and we don't care you're still an amazing friend."

"We support you Will. Lucas, Dustin, and I have no for awhile. We were just waiting for you to tell us." Mike stated.

El asked, "Mike what is gay?"

"It means that I like guys even though I am one El." Will explained.

El replied, "It's okay. I like guys too. I understand."

"Thanks Eleven that's really nice of you to say." Will replied.

Audrey said, "I think it's great that you told us Will."

The game continued after a few more minutes of conversation about Will's love life. It was Lucas's turn and he chose dare.

"I dare you to call KFC and ask for the number to Benny's Burgers." El said.

Lucas dialed the number on Audrey's home phone. One of the employees answered and offered them their chicken specials. Lucas asked for the number and the guy said call and ask a burger place. The worker hung up before Lucas could say anything else. El asked for a dare and Lucas dared her to scare someone with her powers.

"Lucas, this could end badly." Mike said.

El replied, "It's fine Mike. No one's gonna look at a teenage girl and think she was the one causing the problem. I promise I'll be careful."

"We should go to the gas station and El can move a few items and scare some dude silly." Audrey said.

They all walked to the nearby gas station and went in. They were standing an aisle over from a guy looking at chips. El used her powers to levitate a few bags of chips enough to scare the dude then she dropped them. The guy ran out of there screaming and the clerk gave them a weird look. The kids bought sodas so they wouldn't seem suspicious. When they arrived at Audrey's they played a few more rounds of truth or dare.

El headed home afterwards to find Terry in the living room watching TV. She finally had her alone with no sight of Hop. El was excited to finally talk to her about something important. Eleven took a seat next to Terry on the couch and Terry turned the TV off.

"What's up sweetie? It looks like something is on your mind." Terry said.

El replied, "Well, Mom I wanted to talk to about something a bit personal."

"You can tell me anything El. I'm here for you." Terry stated.

"Can it stay between you and me? Hop might be upset that's why I was waiting to talk to you alone." El said.

Terry replied, "Sure. It will be our little secret. You are worrying me a little though so spill darling."

"I….was wondering...if maybe...I could go on birth control? I need your help to get to though. I need a doctor appointment." El said.

"Sure if you think you need it. Are you thinking about having sex?" Terry asked.

El explained, "I just want to be safe. Mike and I have been together for years. I love him and he loves me. I know we are going to get married after high school. I can follow him to college or whatever since I'll be ready to be a music teacher. I can do my job anywhere and stay with him. After, what has happened with Audrey I'm trying to be cautious. I want Mike and I to fulfill our dreams before we have kids."

Terry replied, "I understand and I'm proud you are being responsible by coming to me. We definitely need to keep this from Hop. He will probably hurt Mike or think he is forcing you into this. Wait have you discussed this with Mike? Does he know you are thinking about sex?"

"No, I was going to discuss it with him if I went on the pill. The thing is that we've already done it. Nothing has happened yet, but I don't want it too." El said.

Terry replied, "Don't worry El. I'm not mad. You two have been together for years and he was the first guy to treat you right. I know you both love each other. Even though most teenagers shouldn't be having sex, I think your circumstances are special. Have you only done it once or what?"

"The summer before our freshman year was the first time. Every once in awhile it just happens. I want us to have more protection than the condoms that we've been using. I just was be as careful as possible and I thought the pill would be the best option." El said.

Terry replied, "I'm proud that you want to be responsible. I'm so happy you came to me. Remember you can come to me for anything. I'll make you an appointment for you for tomorrow. I think you should talk to Mike before your appointment tomorrow."

"Alright I will. Mom, please don't tell Hop. He would probably obliterate Mike if he found out that we've done it." El begged.

"Don't worry. This is a girl thing and he doesn't need to know as long as you're safe. It will be our secret. Now for the thing I really want to know. Tell me, is Mike skilled?" Terry said winking.

El laughed, "Oh yes. It's amazing and he's such a gentleman. He always makes sure it's okay before we do anything. He doesn't pressure me if I don't want to. Mike never forces himself on me instead he asks first. He knows how to set the mood and he's so romantic about it. Mike makes sure I feel loved and not like we are just pleasuring each other."

"Mike is a keeper for sure. Men like him are hard to come by these days. Some men don't care if you enjoy yourself they just care if they did. A lot of men have lost their charm. Guys like Mike should be held on to." Terry explained.

El said, "Thanks for the help mom. I'm glad I have a mom to talk to about these things. Goodnight. I love you."

The next morning Terry let El know that her appointment was at 1:30. El ate breakfast and headed to Mike's. When, she arrived let her in and she went down to the basement. Mike was still asleep in the fort, so El stepped over them and sat next to him. She watched as he laid so peacefully. El thought she would have accidentally woken him up. Eventually, El gave up on the possibility of him waking himself up, so she placed a kiss on his lips. Mike's eyes opened and he smiled at Eleven.

"What's up El? Why are you here so early?" Mike asked.

"Mike it's 11:30 it's not early. I'm here to talk to you about something important." El answered.

Mike replied, "Oh no the last time I heard that sentence it didn't end well."

"Mike it's not bad in fact I think it's good. I have a doctors appointment today for…" El said.

Mike interrupted, "Wait. What's wrong El? Are you sick?"

"Michael James Wheeler chill out. I'm trying to tell you and I'm fine. I have an appointment, because I want to go on birth control." El explained.

"Oh. El, this whole thing with Dustin and Audrey seems to have worried you a lot. If you would feel more comfortable not doing anything anymore until marriage you can tell me. I won't be angry I'll respect whatever you want to do." Mike explained.

"Mike that's why I want to go on the pill. I won't have to worry about getting pregnant and it will be more enjoyable. I won't have to worry about it as much. Terry told me I should talk to you about it before my appointment." El said.

Mike replied, "If it's what you want El I'm totally fine with it. Whatever will make you feel more at ease is what i want you to do. I don't want to stop what we've been doing, but if it ever becomes too much let me know."

"I will Mike. I was wondering if you would still be willing to wear a condom if I did go on the pill? I know it probably doesn't feel as good, but it would make me feel more comfortable." El asked.

"Of course Eleven. I don't mind it. I'll do anything if it means we can continue he what we've been doing. I want to make you feel as calm and safe as possible. When is your appointment?" Mike asked.

El answered, "Thanks Mike. It's at 1:30 today."

"I want to come with you and your mom." Mike stated.

El replied, "Why? It's with the gynecologist. Mom said I'm going to get an uncomfortable exam and be asked a bunch of personal questions. She said it might feel a bit awkward and boring."

"Please don't go without me. I wanna be there to support you and learn more about it." Mike said.

El answered, "I guess if you really want to you can."

"Alright then. Come Here El." Mike said and pulled her closer. She laid there resting her head on his chest as he played with her hair. He kissed her head.

A couple hours later, Terry, Mike, and El were sitting in a waiting room awkwardly. They sat there for 20 minutes until Eleven was called in. She changed into a hospital gown and sat down. Eleven felt really weird changing in front of both her mom and Mike, but she got through it. The doctor came in and greeted everyone, but before El knew it she was being asked awkward questions.

"Are you sexually active? If so, how many partners have you had?" The doctor asked.

"Yes and only one." El answered.

She replied, "I assume this is him here." Mike turned red and that gave her the answer she needed. "Any discomfort or pain?"

"No." El answered.

She continued, "Any unusual spotting or discharge?"

"No spotting, but sometimes discharge. I thought that was healthy does it mean something is wrong?" El asked.

"No, that means your body is functioning properly no need to worry. When was your last period?" The doctor asked.

El replied, "Umm..I'm not sure."

"May 27th." Mike answered and Terry flashed him a look of surprise. Terry was again amazed about how much of a gentleman Mike was.

The doctor asked, "Are you heavy? Do you have a lot of pain during your time of the month?"

"Yes very heavy. Ever so often the pain is really bad, but most of the time it's bearable." El explained.

"Well then your in luck. These pills should stop your period and help with any cramps, back aches, or headaches." She stated.

"Yes!" El said under her breath a little too loudly.

The doctor said, "Sounds like you've had some rough experiences."

"She definitely has, but I've tried my best to assist her as much as possible." Mike said.

"Why have you decided now that birth control would be a good option for you?" The doctor asked.

El answered, "Well my best friend just found out she is pregnant not too long ago. We are sexually active and I want to be safe. I don't want anything to happen, because we both a goals we are working towards after high school. We plan to marry and have kids eventually, because we've been together since seventh grade. We were each other's first relationship and we are still going strong."

"It seems like from what your boyfriend here has said that he's a perfect gentleman. You should hang on to him. I'm glad you two want to be responsible, so I'll write you a prescription for the pills. Mike can you remind her to take her pill at the same time everyday if she forgets? I recommend using condoms to ensure full protection." The doctor explained.

"I'll be sure to have her take her pills at the right time everyday." Mike stated.

They picked up El's medicine after grabbing a bite to eat. They drove to Mike house and stoppe didn't the driveway.

"Alright. It's 4:30 I have to take my pills at this time everyday." El said as she opened the package containing the pills and popped the first one in her mouth.

Terry replied, "There you go Eleven you are totally prepared."

"I hope you won't worry as much now El. I'll always be here for you no matter what happens." Mike said and hopped out of the car and started to walk up to his door. El jumped out an ran up to him.

"Mike!" El called to stop him.

"Yeah El?" Mike answered.

El replied, "Thanks for coming with me today it means a lot." He pressed a kiss on her lips and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. El walked back to the car with a huge smile on her face.


	55. Party Girl

Enjoy this new chapter! Another one coming soon. Do you want smut in the next chapter? Please review! Let me know if you have any you want to read for future chapters! If you give me an idea I will give you credit if I use it.

One summer night, El and Mike were invited to Bridget's party. The invite was a surprise, because El had only hung out with Bridget once at Audrey's slumber party. The party was late at night, so she was going to tell her parents she was spending the night at Audrey's. Mike had also lied about his whereabouts. At the moment, El was sitting at her vanity applying her makeup. She had gotten very talented and was able to do a bold gold eye look with red lipstick. El threw on her yellow, off the shoulder, crop top and high waisted black skirt. She slipped on some black converse and ran outside. She hopped into Mike's car.

"Why are we sitting here Mike?" El asked.

"I was admiring your work of art. It's beautiful on you, but just so you know you don't need makeup to look pretty. You are gorgeous either way." Mike said.

El replied, "I like how I look with makeup. It's fun to do and makes me look good. I feel confident wearing it."

"You should be proud you are very good at it and I love your outfit." Mike said.

"Probably, because it's low cut and the skirt isn't too short or long." El said.

Mike replied, "Fine maybe that is part of it. It could also be the color." El laughed at that knowing he was lying.

"Now can you drive already?" El asked.

"Not until I get a kiss." Mike stated. El gave him a quick peck on the lips and they drove off.

Mike was secretly nervous, because he knew Bridget was a party girl. El didn't know much about her, but Mike didn't really like that El and her were friends. Mike was worried El would accidentally get in trouble with her not knowing what she was doing. They pulled into Bridget's driveway and El opened her car door.

"Wait. Please close the door Eleven." Mike asked.

"What Mike? The party awaits us." El said.

Mike replied, "Please don't get yourself into trouble. Don't try anything you don't know new without me."

"Mike, when have I ever been the type to get into trouble?" El asked.

"I'm just warning you. Bridget tends to get carried away at parties. I don't want you to do anything dangerous." Mike said.

El replied, "I'm not a baby Mike."

Both of them hopped out of Mike's car and headed into the parent free house. The music was loud and people were screaming and dancing. Mike took a seat with Dustin and Audrey pulled El out to the dance floor. "I Love Rock 'N Roll" began to play and both girls hopped around. There was lots of rock and roll motions and head banging. El did a twist and turn. El's hair was very messy after all the head banging.

Bridget had an atari in her living room. There was a group of people wanting to play on the system. El and Audrey gathered around the system waiting their turn to play. Eventually, after twenty minutes the girls got to play a game. Bridget came up behind them as they were playing space invaders. She scared them half to death, because they were so focused on the game. After, their game ended Audrey said she had to go find Dustin. Bridget pulled Eleven down to the basement.

"What are we doing down here Bridget?" El asked.

"We are playing a game and you're up next round against Eric." Bridget said.

El asked, "How do I play?"

"Just throw the ball and if it lands in the cup you drink it. First, person who drinks all five of the cups set out wins." Bridget explained.

El replied, "Alright. Sounds simple."

Jonathan called, "Next up El and Eric."

"You a good thrower?" Eric asked.

"I guess so." El answered.

"Alright then. Let's play you're first."

El went to the end of the table and threw a ping pong ball. It landed in the cup. She drank the contents of the cup at a normal speed. She wasn't sure what was in it. She figured it was just soda. Eric threw the next ball and swish it dropped into the cup. He chugged his cup, and El decided that's how she should drink the cup. El tossed another ball and chugged the cup. Eric missed the next two cups and El drank her next too. Eleven was down to her final cup and she missed. Eric threw another ball and missed also. El add her next throw and was about to drink her next cup when Mike walked in.

"El!" Mike yelled. El looked up after drinking half of her last cup. Mike ran up to her and she fell into her arms. "What are you doing El?"

El replied, "I was playing this game Bridget taught me."

"Bridget! Why would you give El alcohol!?" Mike yelled.

"She wanted to play." Bridget answered.

Mike replied, "She doesn't know about alcohol let alone understand its effects."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Bridget apologized.

"El isn't a party girl like you. You have to go easy on her. She will never party like you. She's sweet and always does what is right. Although, she is innocent and can easily be taken advantage of. Please be aware of this next time and remember to consider how fragile she is. I'm gonna take my sweet but extremely drunk girlfriend home now." Mike explained.

Mike carried El to his car and buckled her in. She fell asleep as they drove out of Bridget's driveway. Mike drove them to the woods where castle Byers was. Mike was sure Will wouldn't mind if they crashed there. Mike parked the car and sat there for a while resting his eyes. El awoke and saw Mike beside her. El immediately jumped on his lap which caused Mike to scream.

"Silly, it's just me." El said. El kissed him and grinded against him. He kissed her back more intensely and she grasped his dick. He began to kiss down her neck, but pulled away before he reached the collar of her shirt. Mike moved El back to her seat.

"What the hell Mike?" El said.

"I'm sorry El, but we can't." Mike said.

El replied, "Why?"

"You're intoxicated and you don't know what your doing." Mike stated.

"I know what I want and that's you." El said.

Mike replied, "You have no idea what you want. I'm sorry El I can't it would feel as if I'm taking advantage of you."

"Fine Mike. Don't have sex with your girlfriend." El said and turned to the opposite side of Mike. El fell asleep and Mike carried her to Will's fort. He placed her on the ground and he held her close. The next morning El woke up flipping around so much that she slapped Mike.

"What was that for El?" Mike asked.

"Sorry Mike. Where are we!?" El asked.

Mike replied, "We are in castle Byers. You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

"Not really. The last thing I remember was playing a game a Bridget's party." El answered.

Mike explained, "That stuff you were drinking is called beer. It has alcohol in it which make you lose your senses. It makes you forget things and it might make you throw up. The night continued after that game. I drove you here and you tried to have sex with me. I refused and you got angry with me."

"I'm sorry Mike. I'm stupid..stupid..stupid...stupid." El apologized.

Mike asked, "You're not stupid you didn't know. You're not really a party girl."

"What if I'm turning into one? I don't wanna be forgetful and mean. I can't be a party girl it's dangerous." El said.

Mike replied, "I promise you aren't a party girl. You just had a bad night. Just don't drink too much alcohol if any and be careful who you hangout with. Audrey isn't a party girl, so just hang out with her. Bridget will probably get you into trouble."

"I'll try to be careful around Bridget." El stated.

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Mike suggested as she ran out of the fort. Mike held El's hair back at she threw up.

"Thanks Mike." El said.

"Of course future Mrs. Wheeler ," Mike replied. He drove El home and she kissed him on the cheek and ran inside.


	56. The Future of Hawkins Lab

Hope you Enjoy this chapter. Please Review! Sorry for the wait it's been a busy two weeks with school.

 **(Smut Warning!)**

One summer day, Mike got a phone call from an unexpected person. It was his favorite science teacher asking him to meet him at his house. Mike arrived at his house to find that all the boys were there too. It felt as if had called an AV club meeting. They all waited to find out why they had been summoned.

" , are you going to tell us why we are here?" Dustin asked.

"Boys call me Scott. I'm not your teacher anymore. I have been given a fantastic opportunity. The mayor has asked me to take over Hawkins Lab. They have asked me to use it for scientific purposes, but change it into something positive. He wants the people of this town to stop fearing the lab." Scott explained.

Mike replied, "That's great Scott! I would really like my bad memories of that place to disappear. It would be awesome if you used it for good."

"I'm done teaching. Instead I'm going to turn the lab into a biology research center. It will be a place for people to come and learn about wildlife. It will also be used as a place to study biology." Scott stated.

"It could put Hawkins on the map." Will exclaimed.

"We would finally have a tourist attraction here in Hawkins." Lucas stated.

"Exactly. All I have to do is some remodeling. I have friends who are scientists who can hook me up with resources. I want you guys to help me. We can do this together. You can all help out as a job after school. Dustin we can work together during the day since you have a baby on the way. It will be better pay than your current job. All of you will be set with a job when you graduate high school. You can all stay together here in Hawkins doing what you love." Scott explained.

Mike replied,"That's amazing ! I mean Scott. I can't wait to tell El we can stay right here in Hawkins. She will be so excited that we won't have to leave our best friends."

Dustin added, "I'd be happy to help. This is such good news, because babies are expensive."

Lucas and Will agreed, "We are also in."

"It's a plan then. We start in two weeks. The mayor has given us a grant to pay for the remodeling and supplies. All of us can share a portion of the money to pay for our work." Scott said.

Mike rushed to El's house. He hopped out of his car and ran up to the door. Mike knocked with a little too much force. Hopper answered the door and glared down at Mike.

"Yes, Wheeler?" Hopper asked.

"Can El come over for awhile I have some good news for her?" Mike asked.

Hop replied, "Will anyone be home?"

"Yes, my mom and Holly." Mike answered.

"Fine as long as you have her home before curfew. Eleven!" Hop called. She came running to the door wearing short shorts and a red tank top. She was also wearing cute bunny slippers.

"Do you want to come to my house for awhile? I have good news for you." Mike asked.

"Oh that sounds interesting. I'd love to. Bye Hop." El said running out to Mike's car.

"Wait a minute missy. Get back here and change into something a little more appropriate. I don't want Mike here getting any ideas." Hop said. She ran back in leaving Mike with Hopper.

Mike and El arrived at his house twenty minutes later. El was anxious to hear the news Mike had for her.

"El! El! Do you like my new dress it's blue and sparkly like yours." Holly said running up and pulling El into a hug.

El replied, "You look beautiful Holly. That color really suits you." Holly giggled.

"Do you wanna play dolls with me?" Holly asked.

"El and I are going downstairs." Mike said.

Holly asked, "Can I come too?"

"No, I have something important to discuss with El." Mike said.

Holly replied, "El, I can't believe you let my doofus brother kiss you. He is disgusting. Have you seen his room?" El laughed.

"Alright Holly that's enough. El sweetie, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever you look so pretty. Wow you've gotten taller." Mrs. Wheeler said.

"Alright Mom. El and I are going downstairs." Mike said.

Mrs. Wheeler replied, "Have fun and mind your manners Mike." Both of them walked down the stairs and took a seat on Mike's couch.

"So what did you have to tell me Mike?" El asked.

Mike explained, "You know Mr. Clarke? He offered the boys and I a permanent job here in Hawkins. I'm going to start working in two weeks. We can stay right here in Hawkins after high school. All of us are remodeling Hawkins Lab. We are turning it into a science lab and museum. People can come and experience amazing science. We are going to put Hawkins on the map." El sat in shock for a minute.

El finally spoke, "That's fantastic Mike. We get to stay here with all our friends and family after high school. Finally, the lab won't be scary anymore it will used for good. You get to pursue your dream of being a scientist with your lifelong friends and favorite teacher. I'm so happy I could cry."

"I was wondering if you would be upset if I graduated early. I have enough credits to graduate after this year. I could work full time and we could move in together. It would take some convincing for Hop to allow us to. I think I can do it though." Mike said.

El agreed, "I would definitely miss you my senior year, but I'd get through it. Wait a minute...I could graduate early too. I would have to switch some of my classes around, but we could both graduate early. We could both finish school this year and move in together. Hop might be more likely to let us move in together if I graduate."

"El, you can't jeopardize your education for me. You should go your senior year. I don't want you to regret it." Mike stated.

El replied, "I want to graduate early. I'm ready to find a teaching job. I want to start my life. The only thing keeping me from graduating early was being away from you while you were at school."

"If it's what you want El. I would love to graduate together and start our lives together." Mike stated.

"I just have to get my parents on board with this. Terry will be easy. Hop now that's going to be a challenge, but I think I can get him on board too. Now, let's forget about all the complicated stuff and let's celebrate!" El said hopping on Mike's lap and grinding against him.

"Should we do this with my mom and sister here?" Mike asked.

El whispered, "Yeah. You'll just have to keep me quiet."

"That sounds like a challenge." Mike breathed. Mike flipped El over and laid her on the couch. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as he tugged at her shirt. Both of them removed their shirts and El threw her bra across the room into the fort. The kissing intensified as Mike deepened the kiss. He kissed down her neck and caressed one of her boobs in his hand. El moaned quietly in Mike's ear.

"I could listen to the sound of your moaning all day." Mike whispered. Mike ripped off El's pants and pulled down her panties revealing how wet she was. He slipped on the condom and pushed into her. He groaned at the feeling and started to thrust in and out of her. El moaned increasing in volume as he thrusted faster.

"You aren't doing a good job of keeping me quiet Mike." El said and he pressed against her lips. She continued to get louder, so he placed his hand over her mouth. Both of them gasped for air as their orgasm hit and Mike collapsed on El. He planted a kiss on her lips and she kissed back. Both of them decided to lay in the fort.

"That felt so good." El said and Mike laughed.

Mike replied, "I think we are getting better at this each time." El giggled.

"I don't know how I'm going to stay off you if we live together." El stated.

Mike replied, "I could fuck you every night of the week."

"I would cook and clean for you. We could eat dinner together again. I would finally get to sleep next to you every night. It's a dream come true." El said.

Mike agreed, "It sure is. The way you put it you sound like a live in maid. I can't cook, but we can do the chores together."

"Ok Mr. Wheeler." El said.

"Alright future Mrs. Wheeler." Mike said. El resented her head on Mike's shoulder. El woke up thirty minutes before curfew.

"Mike! Mike! You have to take me home or Hop is gonna kill me." El said.

Mike replied, "Alright. Get dressed and we can go." They both threw there clothes back on and rushed to El's house.

"Love you babe." Mike said.

El replied, "Love you too babe." She ran in to find Hopper watching TV.

"Just in time sweetheart. Just in time. I was beginning to worry. Goodnight love you." Hop said.

"Goodnight Hop. Love you." El answered.

The next day El headed to Audrey's to tell her everything Mike had said. She also wanted to discuss the new plans the boys had. Basically, she just wanted some boy talk with her best friend. El and Audrey were sitting in her room chatting up a storm.

"I'm so happy we are all gonna stay together. You can be in my baby's life." Audrey said.

El agreed, "It's so exciting that the lab is being turned into something good."

"It won't be so scary anymore. I'm so happy for you that you are going to graduate this year and move in with Mike." Audrey said.

El replied, "I had a long conversation with my parents about graduating early and moving in with Mike. After, a lot of convincing and promises they are finally on board. Terry was always on board, but Hop that's a different story."

"Umm...El...I was wondering if you and Mike would want to be the godparents of my child? You guys are my first choice, but don't feel pressured to do it." Audrey asked.

"I'd be honored to have a roll in my best friend's child's life. I'll talk it over with Mike but I'm sure he'll be okay with it." El said.

"Alright that's amazing of you guys. Now for the question I really want the answer to. When do you think Mike will pop the question?" Audrey asked.

"Pop the question?" El asked.

Audrey answered, "You know propose. Ask you to marry him."

"I don't know I hope really soon. Hopefully, before or soon after we graduate." El answered.

Audrey replied, "I bet Mike will do it in the cutest way ever. I'm sure Mike will plan the most romantic honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon?" El's asked.

Audrey answered, "It's a trip you go on after you get married just you two away from Hawkins."

"Sounds fun. I bet Mike will take me to do a lot of fun activities." El said.

Audrey replied, "Oh there will be one fun activity you won't be able to get enough up. You do this activity most of the trip."

"I don't follow what your saying here. What activity?" El asked.

Audrey replied, "Mike's gonna be a lucky guy. In other words, there will be a lot of fooling around."

"Oh is see. Sounds like a fun trip to me." El stated and they both laughed. The whole rest of the day El would have honeymoons, proposals, and weddings on her mind.


	57. Business In Progress

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm still here and planning on writing this story for a long while if people still want to read more. I should have another new chapter sometime this week (at the latest Sunday night). Enjoy!**

All the boys had agreed to help Scott Clarke build his dream science center. They all had decided to graduate a year early, including Audrey who was three months along. The first to weeks of their last year had past and Mike was heading to Dustin's to hang out with the guys. It was a Friday night, and they were having a sleepover together, because the next two days they all had a lot of work ahead of them.

"I can't believe Scott thinks we can clear out all the junk in that lab in two days!" Dustin complained.

Lucas agreed, "Yeah the lab is huge."

"Are you going to be okay going back there Will?" Mike asked.

"It might be tough, but I think I'll be okay it's been years." Will answered.

Lucas added, "Yeah one day it will seem like nothing to walk in there."

"Wait a minute. Mike could you get Eleven to come help us?" Dustin asked.

"I don't think she'll be able to go back there, but I'll ask. I'm not going to push her though guys." Mike said.

"Her power would be very useful to us." Lucas stated.

Will added, "Maybe El and I will be able to get through it together."

"So, What are you guys gonna do with your first check?" Dustin asked.

"Ummm..probably buy gas for my truck. Also, I'll probably buy that new Atari game." Lucas said.

"I'll put it towards our house payment." Will answered.

"Well, I know I'm gonna start stocking up in diapers and baby food. What about you Mike?" Dustin asked.

Mike replied, "I'm saving mine."

"Saving for what?" Lucas asked.

"A trailer to live in and...ummm..a ring." Mike said.

Dustin exclaimed, "Are two of my best friends getting married!?"

"I'm happy for you Mike." Will stated.

Lucas added, "Let me guess this ring is going to be way over the top, and way more expensive than it needs to be. Even though you know El won't care if you get her a ring pop."

"The ring is gonna cost more than the trailer." Dustin teased.

Mike replied, "Sounds accurate to me. Only the best for the gorgeous girl that I love."

"So Dustin when can we expect you to pop the question? You do have a baby on the way." Lucas asked.

"Not for a long while. I'm not ready to be married." Dustin answered.

"Guys, I need help. I need a special way to propose to her." Mike said.

"Do it on New Years Eve." Will suggested.

"Go out for a fancy dinner that night." Lucas added.

Will added,"Plan a scavenger hunt that leads up to midnight and make her think she is going to get a New Years kiss…"

Dustin interrupted, "Then get down on one knee and come up with a heart melting speech."

Mike agreed, "That's awesome guys! It's perfect. She will never expect it. Oh I can't wait to surprise her. At least I have a few months to plan."

"We are pretty awesome." Lucas said and they all laughed.

They all played the Atari and D&D. A few hours later, they all fell asleep. That next morning they all were up at 7:00am and ready to go. Mike decided to call Eleven and ask for help.

"Hello." El answered the phone.

"Hey it's Mike. I need your help." Mike stated.

"Oh hey Mike. Anything you need count me in." El replied.

Mike explained, "We are clearing out everything in the lab today and your powers would get it done faster. Mr. Clarke already knows about you I told him the whole story awhile ago. He didn't believe me at first, but the boys convinced him. If it's too much for you don't worry about it."

"I'm in." El said.

Mike replied, "Are you sure don't feel like you have to. I don't want you to.."

El interrupted, "Mike I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you in an hour. If you change your mind just call me. No one will be upset if you can't face that place. I'll pick you up in a bit. Bye, Love you." Mike said.

"Okay, see you then. Bye, love you too." El said and hung up. El was secretly nervous to go back in there, but she was determined to overcome her past memories. El threw on a bright colored top and some black leggings. She wanted something cheery to help keep her mind off the dreary lab. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and walked out the door to Mike's car.

"Are you sure El? I don't want you to break down." Mike asked.

"Mike relax I'm going to be okay." El answered.

The drive seemed extremely short to El because of her nerves. When they arrived El hopped out and quickly grabbed Mike's hand. She closed her eyes and opened the door. After a few seconds, El opened her eyes. She was somehow calm, but after all it was only the lobby. The boys moved a few benches and El lifted some of the decor out of the building. All of the junk was being thrown into 's car, and the stuff worth keeping were being placed on the lawn.

El threw all the experimental equipment into the back of the truck. The guys cleaned the lobby space and throughout the rooms in the lab. Eventually, Mike and El walked into a room and El just stopped dead in her tracks. There was a kid's bed and teddy bear. El walked over to the bear and picked it up for a minute. She sat on the bed and tears started rolling down her cheek. Mike heard her crying and tried to pull her out of the room. She refused to budge.

"El I'll take you home if you want, but may I ask one thing? Is this your old room?" Mike asked.

"Yes." El answered.

Mike replied, "It's so empty and boring. That asshole didn't give you any other toys than one little bear. He wasted half your life. You had nothing to do but lay in this bed."

"Pretty much." El agreed.

"That's bullshit! He deserves punishment!" Mike yelled.

El said, "I'm over it. It's just this room bring back the memories of what he did. I was beaten and experimented on in this room."

Mike stated, "That guy deserves to suffer the same treatment. Uhhh…" He kicked the bed hard and hurt his foot for a second. Mike threw the mini dresser so hard it fell apart. El used her power to rip up the bed sheets and she threw the bed frame into the truck. Mike was about to walk out of that room when El stopped him.

"Mike." El said.

"Yeah El." Mike asked.

El replied, "This room needs a good memory."

"Your right come here." Mike commanded. Mike pushed El's gains the wall and planted a kiss on her lips. The kissing continued for a good five minutes until they were getting worried about getting caught.

"To be continued eventually.." Mike stated.

El agreed, "Thanks for the good memory." She kissed him on the cheek and they went to find the others. The rest of the cleaning and throwing out went quickly. With teamwork and bit of telekinesis the job went smoothly. Mike dropped El off at her house, and Hopper was standing outside. He had gotten over El graduating early. Hop motioned Mike towards him. Mike hopped out of the car and walked up to Hopper shaking.

"Relax Mike. I just wanted to invite you to have a Sunday afternoon of lunch and fishing with me. I would like to get to know you a little better. I mean I'm pretty sure you and my daughter have been dating for years and we've never properly gotten introduced." Hopper explained.

"Sure Chief Hopper." Mike agreed.

"Call me Hop and see you tomorrow." Hop said.

Mike walked to his car confused about what had just happened and contemplating about what to say to Hopper while fishing. This could either go well of horribly wrong for him.


	58. Fishing Trip

**Please Keep Reviewing! I'll try my best to write another chapter soon.**

Mike sat up abruptly in his bed. He had been awoken by a terrible nightmare that included hanging out with Hopper and it going terribly wrong. He suddenly remembered he was going fishing with Hop, and he had to make a good impression. They had been around each other for years and even went on vacation together, yet he didn't know much about Hop. Mike was determined to prove he was worthy of Eleven. Sometimes he still didn't know how he managed to get a girl like her, but in this situation he had to be confident.

Mike showered and threw on a red and black checkered button up and some black pants. He put on a beige vest that had pockets full of fishing gear from when his dad had taken him fishing years ago. He had some black rubber boots that he slipped on. He may have even sprayed some of his dad's cologne. He was nervous but ready for this trip.

Hopper pulled up in his patrol car and Mike's hands started to shake. He took a deep breath and hopped in the vehicle. It was silent for about a minute until Hop spoke.

"Good Morning Mike." Hop said.

Mike replied, "Good Morning Hop."

"Nice vest. I wasn't sure if you had been fishing before." Hop stated.

"My dad used to take me all the time. We didn't catch much but it was always fun." Mike explained.

"I intend to catch enough to have fish for dinner. I think we can pull it off." Hop said.

Mike agreed, "I'm positive we can."

"I borrowed my buddy's pontoon boat. I can drive us out to a good fishing area and then we can just relax and fish." Hopper said.

"Sounds good to me." Mike stated.

"I want to get to know you, so we can chat while we wait for the fish to bite." Hop explained.

"Alright." Mike agreed.

They arrived at the lake and Mike helped Hopper get his gear on the boat. The ride out to the middle of the lake was breezy and nice. The water was a nice temperature in fall. Hop anchored the boat and they were ready to cast out their poles. Hop decided to ask Mike a few questions about himself.

"So Mike El says you love science. What type of science is your favorite?" Hop said.

"Probably, biology." Mike answered.

Hop replied, "Biology is cool. I was never good at science especially astronomy. I did enjoy dissections in school though."

"I'm not the best at astronomy myself. It's very complex with all the planets, stars, galaxies, and moons. I get lost sometimes." Mike explained.

"Thanks for getting El into AV club. It's very helpful that she can help fix technology problems around the house." Hop stated.

Mike said, "No problem. I'm glad we are interested in similar things. We have different passions, but we can find common interests still. I didn't know anything about music until El learned. She taught me a little bit about. Apparently, my voice is above average. She keeps trying to teach me how to sing."

"It's nice of you to let her teach you things you don't have much interest in." Hop said.

Mike replied, "I've got a new appreciation for music thanks to her. I've got more songs to listen too now, so I don't get bored with the same few songs. We are actually working on a duet, but it's supposed to be a secret."

"I can't wait to hear it. I'm sure she has taught you well. I can't believe she went from not knowing anything about the outside world to being able to sing and play guitar." Hop stated.

"She is quite amazing. That's why I love her." Mike said.

"I'm glad she has a good guy like you instead of a deadbeat jerk. I trust you will protect her with your mental toughness. You seem to be a perfect gentleman, so I promise to not give you a hard time anymore. Anyway, how's the lab remodeling going?" Hop asked.

Mike answered, "Good we cleared out all the junk and left a few useful things. We just have to move our equipment in and figure out a game plan for our business. We want it to be a place for all ages to come and learn about science

We want to inspire youngsters to become scientists. We might need some security if we get big enough."

"I can hook you up with some of my best guys. It seems like you are being very mature. You have a job and seem financially stable." Hop stated.

Mike said, "Thanks Hop. I want to be stable, so I can support your daughter and her dreams. She deserves to be treated like a princess. She is my princess. To this day I haven't found a single flaw about her. El is beautiful, kind, smart, talented, funny and loving. She puts everyone before herself and still manages to excel."

"It seems like you think highly of my daughter. I believe she is my princess also, but we can share. El looks up to you Mike. My biggest fear was that you loved her out of pity of her past. I can see now that isn't true at all. You deserve her and she deserves you." Hop explained.

"I never have put pity on El. I looked up to her for being courageous enough to escape her past and move on. Hop, I have a question for you now." Mike stated.

Hopper replied, "What's that Mike?"

"Hopper your daughter is my favorite person in the entire world. She is the whole package. I'm saving money up for the next few years. She's been my favorite person since I met her. I can't imagine my life without her. She came into my life when my spirits were low. I consider myself lucky to have a girl as special as her. She loved me even though I was the nerdy kid in school. She accepts me for who I am. I've only ever loved one girl and that's El. I don't see myself ever loving anyone else. I want to spend my entire life with her. I want to give her the family and Home she wants. I want to give her the fantastic wedding and honeymoon she deserves. Out of respect of you, I want to ask permission to propose to El on New Years Eve?" Mike asked.

"I will allow you to on one condition." Hop said,

"Anything Hop." Mike answered.

Hop replied, "You promise to give her everything you just said and love her forever. Also, sing that duet at the wedding."

"I promise I will Hop. I've always intended to do so. You've got a deal that duet will be the show stopper of the wedding." Mike promised.

"El is the one who told me to get to know you better. I'm glad I listened." Hop said.

"Wait! I've got something. I'm realing it in." Mike yelled.

Hop exclaimed as Mike pulled out a fish, "It's your lucky day Mike. You've got a huge fish and a soon to be wife."

Hopper drove the boat to shore after awhile and they packed up their stuff. Hop decided he would get the fish ready to fry for dinner the next day. Mike agreed to have a family dinner all together. Hop dropped off Mike.

That dinner would be a fun time full of games, fishing jokes, and conversation between the Hoppers and Wheelers.


	59. Mike and Makeup

**Sorry for the wait. It has a busy end of the school years. Good news though I'll be able to write way more throughout the summer. Thanks for your patience with me. Enjoy! Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for chapters you would like to read! ? ﾟﾒﾜ** **?**

There were only two weeks of summer left and Mike and El were anxious to start their last year of highschool. El was sitting at her vanity and Mike was laying on her bed. It was afternoon and they were both really bored, so Mike decided to ask El out on a date.

"El, would you like to go out tonight? I have an idea for a surprise." Mike asked.

"Sure Mike. I just need to get ready. I'm gonna go hop in the shower. I'd invite you in, but Hop is home." El said.

Mike replied, "That's okay I have to go do something real quick anyway."

He went into El's kitchen and asked to borrow some food. Mike made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and sliced some fresh fruit. Mike got out some waters, soda, and cookies. Surprisingly, Terry had a picnic basket and blanket. He packed up the food and folded up the picnic blanket. Mike placed the basket in the fridge and took the blanket out to his car. He returned to El's room to see she was dressed and her hair was brushed.

"Can I do my makeup real quick?" She asked.

He replied, "I guess so. Even though I think you are just as pretty without it. I'll sit here and wait."

El said, "Mike, we have been over this. It is for fun and I like how I look wearing it. Wait! I have a fun idea at least fun for me."

"What's that?" Mike asked.

El answered, "You are going to do my makeup. You won't have to sit there and you can be in control. I'll just give you a little guidance."

"Sometimes I wish I could argue with you, but I can't. I'm supposed to be a gentleman and treat you like a princess. I'll do it." Mike stated.

"Yay! Thanks Mike!" El said running over to hug him.

She pulled him over to her vanity and opened her makeup drawer. Mike's eyes got big there was so much stuff, and he had no idea where to start.

"Umm...El where do I start?" Mike asked.

El answered, "Use this. It's foundation and you apply it all over the face. You can use a sponge to beat it in by tapping my face."

Mike put 10 small dots all around El's face. It was a very thin layer, but Mike was in control so El couldn't say anything. He started beating her face extremely hard trying to spread and blend the foundation.

"Ouch...Mike try to be gentle." El said.

"Oops sorry El. Now what's next?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Take the compact powder and the large brush and place it all over my face."

Mike did as she said with another small layer. El wasn't going to say anything, but it was bugging her.

"Mike, I need a little more all over. I have oily skin and this powder will wear off quickly. I need it to keep me from being shiny and greasy looking." El said.

"Alright. I'll add a little more." Mike agreed.

After Mike finished El said, "Now for a little blush. Just a bit on my cheeks don't get it all over my face. I just need a tiny bit don't over do it."

Mike's amount of blush was phenomenal, but his placement was just a tad off, so El had to clean it up a little.

"Now it's time for my favorite part eyeshadow. Take that small blending brush and pick your favorite color from any of the palettles. Just rub it on my lid and blend it out." El instructed.

Mike chose a very light shimmery pink color and rubbed it on her lid. He didn't blend it out at all, so El stole the brush and blended it out.

Mike asked, "How am I doing?"

"Great. I'm highly impressed actually. Now it is time for mascara. You must be very careful or you could mess up my eyeshadow totally or get it in my eye. Don't put too much or my lashes will be clumpy and don't make it look like have a black eye either." El commanded.

Mike replied, "I'll do my best."

He decided to play a small trick on El. He began to apply the mascara and suddenly gasped dramatically.

"What!? What did you do?" El said before looking in the mirror to see nothing out of the ordinary. She punched Mike on the arm and he laughed.

"Oops…" Mike said after accidentally getting mascara on her nose.

"I'm not falling for it this time. Just pick out a lipstick. I like the darker ones." El stated.

Ignoring El's opinion Mike picked a clear gloss and coated her lips. El looked in the mirror and saw the lipstick on her nose. She giggled and wiped it off.

"Let's go! We are going on a picnic out by the quarry." Mike stated.

Mike drove them out as far as possible and they hopped out of the car to walk the rest of the way. They reached the area that El had saved Mike and he placed the blanket down.

Mike kissed El's hand,"Please sit my gorgeous princess."

El curtsied and replied, "Why sure my handsome prince."

Mike handed El a sandwich and they chowed them down. They began snacking on the cookies and fruit when El broke the silence.

"It's so gorgeous up here Mike." El said.

"I've always loved it. Even before you kicked Troy's butt up here." Mike replied.

El giggled, "Yeah That was pretty great. I'm so happy I came when I did. At first I was going to ignore you and Dustin's calls, because I thought you were angry with me. I just couldn't let you get hurt, because deep down I loved you."

"You never told me that." Mike said.

"I told you that was the moment I realized I liked you at that moment." El stated.

"I know I've just never heard the whole story." Mike replied.

El said, "Uhh..Mike I just want this last year of school to end and it hasn't even started."

"Why El? We should enjoy it. We will never be in school again. We need to have fun." Mike suggested.

She answered, "I'm ready to get a job, live with you, get married, have kids, and grow old together." Mike laughed and squirmed when El said marriage.

"I promise that will all come eventually. But do me a favor and just enjoy every moment as it comes." Mike asked.

"Sure I can. Like this moment." El said and kissed Mike. He kissed her back on the cheek. She laid her head on Mike's shoulder and watched the sun set. She fell asleep so Mike carried her to his car and drove her home. He carried her to the door. Hop answered and took El from mike.

"Thanks Mike." Hop said.

"Sure thing Hop." Mike replied.

That night Mike laid in his bed still contemplating the perfect proposal and honeymoon. He thought about having kids and having a pregnant El. He fell asleep smiling a small tear rolled down his cheek. Life awaited them.


	60. Jealousy

**Sorry for the wait. I have been relaxing this last week after exams and school finally ended. I've been using all my free time binging Riverdale. I'm back though and expect new chapters at least once a week if not more. I've got ideas for the next eleven chapters I'm writing and I think I've got some great chapter coming your way. Please keep reading and reviewing it means alot for me.** **At the end of this chapter be aware there is a spoiler for a coming chapter.**

The last year of highschool had begun and they were all ready to get out of there. Audrey was graduating after the first semester, and the rest had a whole year ahead. The lab was going to open up as a science center in two weeks, so the boys were busy with finishing up the area. It was only going to be open on the weekends until the boys graduated. Audrey had gotten huge and was about to burst, despite the three months she had left. El became increasingly impatient with school.

All of them were thankful that the weekend had arrived. El and Mike hung out in the basement for an hour after school, and then there was a knock at the door. Both of them went downstairs to see who it was. Mike opened the door and a smile quickly appeared on his face.

"Ali is that you!?" Mike asked.

The girl replied, "Yes it's me. Mike I've missed you." Mike picked up Ali in a hug.

"What are you doing here? I have not seen you in years." Mike asked.

"I'm passing through Hawkins on my way to a research center in Missouri. I'm homeschooled now, so I can do a lot of traveling. I thought I would stop by and see some old friends and my best friend of course. Our friendship meant a lot to me Mike, because it got me through rough times. I had to see you again. I was hoping maybe we could hang out like the good old days while I'm here." Ali explained.

Mike said, "Of course we can hang out I would love that. You were the only friend I had before I met Lucas, Dustin, and Will. I never thought I would see you again. I've missed you."

"I would love to go to Benny's again. To this day his burgers are the best." Ali claimed.

Mike replied, "Sadly, Benny was murdered a few years ago. It was horrible, but the murderer paid for his actions. Luckily, his daughter's burgers are just as good if not better."

"I still would like to go if that's okay. Going back would bring back wonderful memories from our childhood." Ali explained.

Mike agreed, "It's a plan then. Oh...I almost forgot...Ali this is my girlfriend El. She moved here in seventh grade and we've been together since. El this is Ali my best friend from kindergarten until she moved in sixth grade. We were best buddies and she had my back against Troy. I never told you any stories that took place at Hawkins Middle School before she left, so I might not have mentioned Ali. I think you two will get along great you are both kind, brave, sweet, funny, and good problem solvers. My two favorite girls in one room amazing."

"Hi El. It's nice to meet you. I'm happy to see that Mike has found someone that has his back. You seem like a great person and I'm glad he has you." Ali stated.

"Nice to meet you Ali. It's nice to know that someone good has always been there for Mike." El replied.

Mike interrupted, "So do you guys wanna head to Benny's and chat there."

They all hopped in Mike's car and drove to Benny's. Ali picked the booth in the back corner away from the other tables and they took a seat.

"Ali this is our old table. We used to sit here away from the adults, so we could talk in private. I remember the stories and jokes we told here. This was our main hangout spot where we revealed all of our secrets and told each other everything. You even told me that you were leaving Hawkins in this booth." Mike explained.

Ali replied, "Yeah we had some fun times in this booth. Oh my goodness! Remember that one summer afternoon we ran in here completely covered in dirt. Benny said he'd give us a free dirt pudding , but he thought we had enough dirt for the time being. We talked him into it anyway though."

"I miss Benny a lot. He was the nicest man in town. He had everyone's back and was always there for his customers." Mike stated.

"I met Benny once and he seemed like a sweet guy." El added.

Ali replied, "That's too bad El. You would have gotten along well with him."

"His daughter is kind hearted too. I'm happy she took over the restaurant." El said.

"It's not the same as having Benny here though. He made this place special more than just a small town diner. It was a place that everyone felt safe at. Everyone gathered here as a family. He hosted karaoke nights, ice cream socials, and a sock hop." Ali explained.

Mike agreed, "Yeah El. Trust me Benny's used to be way better back in the good old days."

The three teens gobbled their food down quickly. All of them contemplated what to do next.

"We could go to the movie theater." El suggested.

"Uhhh. I can't stand that place. Do they still use it as a way to bully people and embarrass them in front of the whole town?" Ali asked.

Mike answered, "Yeah. They used it to call my sister some rude names. The theater was better for awhile after you left. Now it just gets worse and worse as the years pass."

Ali suggested, "How about we go out to the junkyard and railroad tracks. We could sit in the bus left out there like we used to."

"Sounds like a plan." Mike agreed.

On the walk out to the junkyard El walked behind Ali and Mike. She didn't know how to add to the conversation, because she wasn't around when Ali was. They followed the tracks and as they neared the junkyard Ali squealed. She ran up to a spot on the track and Mike followed close behind knowing exactly what she was looking at.

"Mike look! It's the place we carved our initials the morning before I left." Ali yelled.

Mike answered, "That was a great moment right before you left. I thought my world was going to end, because the boys and I weren't as close then."

"Mike this is also the spot we both got our first kiss. The moment was so perfect. We were attached and thought we'd never see each other again." Ali stated.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend right before you told me you were leaving. I loved you then and you still have a place in my heart. You were my first true best friend." Mike admitted.

"I thought I was the first girl you fell in love with. I thought I was your first kiss. I thought I was the only girl you loved. I thought I was your future and your princess. I thought I was your best friend. I thought we had good memories that can never topped. I thought I was the one who had your back. I wasn't here for the first twelve years of your life I don't compare to someone you've always loved. You two love each other. I don't know anything about the good old days of Hawkins. You deserve someone like Ali who knows you so well." El screamed and ran away crying.

"El wait!" Mike and Ali both called after her.

El reached her house and slammed the door shut. Mike and Ali arrived shortly after her out of breath from the long run. Mike knocked on the door, but Ali convinced him to let her talk to El.

"El, I know you probably don't want to see me. I'm sorry for making you feel left out. I should have included you in the conversation, but I'm gonna be honest with you. A part of me will always love Mike we had a strong bond. Although, he is the one you have given your heart to and he has done the same. I know exactly what that feels like, because I feel the same way about my boyfriend Alex. We grew even closer than Mike and I. It seems like you and Mike grew closer than my friendship ever did. Alex has been my best friend since I moved and we love each other. We have different soul mates, so there is no need for you to worry about me and Mike. I only came here to visit an old friend not steal someone's man. You seem to sweet for anyone Mike." Ali explained.

El replied, I'm so sorry Ali. I hope I didn't ruin your visit with my outburst. You are the first girl Mike has showed interest in while we've been together. You are so sweet and it was rude of me to do what I did.

"We are all good El. We are going to Mike's if you want to come. I'm staying tonight if you would like to also." Ali explained.

"No I trust you. Go spend some alone time with Mike. You deserve to see hangout with him for the short time you are here." El replied.

That night El called Mike at a time she assumed Ali would be asleep. Mike answered half asleep.

"Mike I'm so sorry for the way I acted today. Ali didn't deserve my little meltdown. You've never given me a reason to not trust you. You just wanted to spend some time with an old friend before she left again. I hope you guys had a great time tonight. I have done wrong and I hope you can forgive me Mike." El said,

Mike answered, "Of course I can forgive you El. I sometimes get jealous when you are around other guys, so I understand. Also, this is the first girl I've ever given attention too since we met. By the way, you are the first girl I fell in love with. I liked Ali and loved her as a friend, but she wasn't my first love that was you. You will always be my favorite person and the person I love most. We have memories just as good and better than my memories with Audrey. I cherish moments with everyone especially you. You have been there for me since we met even when we weren't getting along. You are my true soulmate that's why I'm dating you and not someone else. We've been together for so many years. All this time breaking up hasn't crossed my mind once. We've gotten through everything together even interdimensional monsters. That's how I know you are the girl for me. I want to marry you someday and father our children. I want to spend every second with you. Every second we are apart I think about when I can see you , seeing you jealous was heart breaking yet somehow sexy. El Jane Wheeler you are my princess, my future Mrs. Wheeler and I love you and I always will. Goodnight my amazing, sweet, smart, talented, and beautiful girlfriend."

El said, "Goodnight my handsome, sweet, and one of a kind king. You mean the world to me. I would have no idea what to do without you. You showed me the real world and for that I am enormously thankful. Love you Michael James Wheeler."

Ali was awoken by the long conversation and said, "You guys are so cute together. I never could have split you up. I'm happy we can all be friends now, but can we all go to sleep now. I want to get up early, so we can all hangout. Night El! Night Mike!" Ali said.

They all fell right to asleep happy all the problems had been resolved and the fun could begin. The rest of the weekend would be surprisingly super fun for all three of them. El and Mike were both in tear when Ali left. Hopefully, she would visit again someday. **(Review and tell me if you want Ali to come back)**

 **Spoiler Alert** **:** **The mileven proposal is coming soon. The proposal chapter will be here at the latest at the end of the summer. I really want to write it sooner though. This is the biggest Mileven moment in the story so far. I want you guys to help write it the way you want. Tell me any ideas in the reviews.**


	61. Cramped

**Hey Guys! Here is a new chapter enjoy! ELEVEN chapters to go for the proposal. I'm so excited hope you guys are too. As usual please review and tell me any proposal ideas and if you have any other chapters you want to read. Thanks for reading. I don't know how many of you are still reading, but you can expect new chapters anyway. Well so far I've kept my promise of more frequent chapters wish me luck that it continues. I leave for vacation on the 16th and I return the next Saturday, so I can't promise that I'll be able to update but I'll do my best. Sorry if you are tired of the period chapters, but I just love how Mike cares for El. He is such a gentleman. Sorry for the spiel. ENJOY!**

El fell asleep one Sunday night feeling perfect and ready to get another week of school over with. She grew more impatient to get the school year over with every week. The next morning El awoke realizing she overslept, and Mike would be there any minute to pick her up. Her stomach was killing her and she didn't know why then she felt a wetness on her bed. El looked down to see she had started, and her sheets looked like someone had been murdered. She clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. Her cramps were extremely worse than normal especially considering she was on birth control. No one was home to help her, because Hop was at work and Terry was visiting her sister all day. Eleven got out of her bed only to hear Mike's car horn honk at its normal time in the morning.

El decided Mike would end up leaving if she didn't come out, because he'd think she got a ride from Audrey. She ran to the bathroom in her room only to realize that she was out of tampons and pads. She sat down on the toilet and pulled her pants down. Suddenly, a horrible cramp hit her, and she clutched her stomach as tears fell from her eyes. School was for sure out of the question for the day. El heard a familiar voice approaching.

Mike walked into Eleven's room and said, "Eleven are you in here. I thought I was your ride to school." Mike turned to see Eleven practically naked and crying in the bathroom.

"Mike! Turn around you don't need to see me like this!" El yelled and Mike did as she asked.

"What's wrong Eleven?" Mike asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine just go ahead and go to school. I am staying home, so I don't want you to be late." El commanded.

Mike replied, "No, El you were crying when I walked in here. I don't care what you look like I'm gonna help you. I'm not going today, so I'm turning around now." Mike stepped into her bathroom to find El rummaging through her bathroom cabinet crying. She turned to face him tears still rolling down her cheeks. He kneeled down to El and asked her once again what was bothering her. El put her arms around Mike's neck and hugged him tightly.

She cried, "Oh Mike! I woke up late in extreme pain. I looked down to see that I stained my bed sheets. My period had started in the middle of the night. I ran in here only to hear your car honk assuming you'd eventually leave thinking I got a ride with Audrey. I sat on the toilet only to realize I'm out of all my feminine products. On top of all that another huge cramp hit me when you walked in here. Then, you saw me at my worst. To add even more my uterus wants to kill me, because after all that my stomach is still cramping!"

Mike replied, "Calm down El. Stop crying princess. El you are my future Mrs. Wheeler you can tell me anything. Eleven you may think you are at your worst, but to me you are still my beautiful girlfriend. I want to marry you someday. If I can't accept the fact that you get periods and help you through them then I don't deserve a woman like you. Plus we might have a daughter one day what if she gets her period when you aren't home. I'll have to be there to take care of her like how I am going to take care of you today. I'll go get your products, buy some chocolate, wash your bed sheets, and try to cure your cramps. I won't take no for an answer."

El stated, "Michael James Wheeler you are the best guy in the entire world. I mean what guy isn't grossed out by periods. You are perfect and I love you so much." Mike opened up his backpack and pulled out his gym sweats and shirt.

"Here El, you can wear my gym clothes and I'll throw yours in the wash while you get yourself cleaned up." Mike insisted. Eleven hopped in the shower and Mike removed her bed sheets. El gave him her clothes and he went into the laundry room to put the clothes in the washer. He walked back into El's bathroom to let El know her stuff was in the wash.

"Mike will you sit in here while I shower?" El asked.

"Of course El. What brand of pads do you want me to get you after your shower?" Mike asked.

Eleven answered, "Umm...well I don't use pads much anymore, but I guess tampax is the brand. Would you be okay getting me tampons and pads in that brand?"

"Sure El, but when did you learn how to use a tampon and who taught you?" Mike asked.

El replied, "Well it's quite a weird story. I was on my period and had to go swimming. Terry was standing in the bathroom with me trying to coach me while I attempted to insert it. Hop was in his room with the door shut, because the whole thing was awkward for him. Just then there was a knock at our door and it was your mom. Terry said she needed a second, so she lead your mom into the kitchen. Well at that point there was a lot of commotion and I still couldn't get it in. Mrs. Wheeler came to ask if everything was alright in the bathroom. I agreed to allow Terry to let your mom enter. She told me a story about using her first tampon. She explained in greater detail how to insert one. So yeah it took both our moms to get my first tampon in. This was about a year ago and It was because of you."

"Me? What did I do?" Mike asked.

El answered, "You invited me swimming and I needed to stop the bleeding to get in the water."

"Sorry El. You know you could have told me and we would have done something different." Mike apologized as he handed El a towel and she stepped out of the shower.

"No worries Mike. I was going to have to learn eventually, and I kind of always was interested in learning. You just pushed me to do it." El said and placed a kiss on his lips.

Mike left to get El her stuff, and she fell asleep on the couch. Mike came home with takeout from Benny's, chocolate, ice cream, flowers, some chick flicks, tampons, and pads. He put everything away including her bedsheets and the clothes he washed. El sat up when Mike brought her the food he had gotten including the sweets. He put in a movie and sat down next to El. Mike had warmed up a bottle for El's cramps. He massaged her abdomen and gave her the hot bottle and some pain relievers. Eleven laid her head on Mike's shoulder until the movie ended. After, the movie Mike picked up the flowers he had bought and gave them to El.

"Here princess. I'm sorry that you have to feel this way. I hope these make your day a little better." Mike explained.

"Thanks Mike. You are such a sweetheart that's one of my favorite things about you. My day was already better when you decided to stay here with me." El replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"El do you mind if I ask you something?" Mike asked.

El answered, "Go ahead Mike. I'll do my best to answer it."

"Well it's kind of a science question, but I don't know if you will have the answer. You see for a biology nerd, I really don't know much about the female reproductive system. Could you tell me the science behind a period?" Mike asked.

"Sure. To start every month the ovaries release and egg that travels to the uterus. The uterus thickens to prepare for a baby if the egg is fertilized. If it's not the egg dissolves into the lining of the uterus. The layers of the uterus rip off which causes cramps. The lining comes out as blood and that's your period." El explained.

Mike replied, "That's interesting. Women really are amazing creatures. Thanks for the explanation El."

El said, "Your welcome Mike. It is the most unfair, painful, dreadful process there is. Although, it is pretty amazing Mike your right about that. Thanks so much for this day. I needed it. I'm so over school. I want my life to start."

"No problem Eleven. Remember what I told you. This is our last year enjoy it. It will go faster if you do. You will regret not taking advantage of your last year of school. We will have plenty of time to be adults after this year. Please just do me a favor and attempt to have some fun." Mike stated.

"I'll do my best to try to make the most of this year. I mean if you say it will go faster." El agreed.

"That's not what I was….nevermind this is going to get me anywhere is it?" Mike asked.

Eleven replied, "Nope, but thanks for asking." Both of them laughed and eventually drifted off to sleep on the couch.

An hour later, Hop woke up Mike and he managed to get up without waking El.

"Why aren't you guys at school?" Hop asked.

"El was having some really bad cramps and she leaked all over her bed. Don't worry I cleaned everything up and helper her with the pain." Mike said.

Hopper replied, "Thanks so much Mike. I am so glad El has a guy like you to take care of her. Most guys wouldn't have bothered to help. I've got her if you want to go home and get some rest."

"Alright Hop. There's ice cream in the freezer if you want some." Mike stated.

Hop picked up an exhausted El and carried her to her bed. Mike drove home satisfied that he had helped his girl. He fell asleep exhausted from the day, and woke up the next morning. A smiling El hopped in his car and kissed him on the cheek. Another day of school for them had begun and El was going in with an open mind. The day would go well for both of them.


	62. Opening Day

**Nine chapters to the proposal!! Enjoy!! Review please. I'm on Vacation so I might not post again for the week but who knows. I'll try my best.**

El awoke to Hopper and Terry sitting in the living room with tears in their eyes. El took a seat next to them.

"El we need to discuss something with you." Hop stated.

"Okay?" El said confused.

Terry replied, "El, Hop left in the middle of the night to take care of an emergency call. There was a devastating fire that burned down an entire house. Inside the home two parents and a little boy lived. The parents got trapped in the child's room trying to get him out. Sadly, both of the child's parents died. The boy Jessie is now an orphan."

Hop added, "We have been wanting to discuss adopting with you for awhile now. You are gonna move out soon and we thought we would put our time to good use. Your mom wants to help this boy. How would you feel if we took him in?"

El agreed, "I say go for it. That boy deserves a good home after all that's happened. You guys will be great parents for Jessie."

"Thanks for understanding El. He will probably move in after we get the paperwork settled. That should be around the beginning of next week." Terry thanked her.

"El this is very mature of you. Maybe you are ready to move in with Mike." Hop added.

"Really!!?" El asked.

"You have my blessing when that time comes." Hop said.

"Thanks Hop! Mike should be here any minute to pick me up for the grand opening of the science center." El said.

A few minutes later Mike picked up El and they headed out to the lab.

"El, your job today is running the chemistry demo. You know all the experiments right elephant toothpaste, floating egg, slime, pumpkin explosion…." Mike went on.

"Chill Mike. I know them all forwards and backwards." El promised.

"I'm gonna be across the hall running biology labs. We've got a dissection, microscope activities, a few exotic animals to pet, and much more. Dustin is running the technology stuff and Lucas has got the physics. Audrey is the tour guide for our mini museum of scientific discoveries and our person for running the class for learning about popular scientists. Bridget is running the dining hall. Margaret is running the fun science shows. We are all set for the day. Oh I hope people show. This is my dream." Mike stated.

El replied, "Mike it will be fine. There will be lots of people. So many you have to stay open a few extra hours."

"Thanks for the peace of mind Eleven. I love you princess." Mike said.

"Love you too." El replied.

Before they knew it Hawkins Science Exploration Center was open for business. The whole town was there. Kids ran from room to room interested in all the scientific demos. Food ran so low they had to go to the store and buy more. Several shows to get all the people in. All the kids loved El's room and returned several times. She was great with kids and Mike knew having her there would be very helpful. She might have also been using her powers as a magic trick which amazed everyone. Eleven levitated slime above the children's heads and dropped it into their take home bags. Mike was allowing the kids to play with the animals which kept them entertained.

Dustin allowed the kids to play with retro technological devices. Lucas had the kids way into the study of gravity. Audrey was the most hilarious tour guide. It was busy until 9 at night when they finally closed down. Hop gave El permission to stay at Mike's, so they headed there. Both of them hopped in the fort.

"Mike can we just lay here. I'm exhausted I don't think I have enough energy to do anything romantic." El stated.

Mike agreed, "That's fine with me I can barely keep my eyes open. We made so much money though. After we pay the bills we will have enough money to expand our business to add new attractions. On top of that I'm going to get double the salary I expected. Saving up for a House was going to be easy."

"Mike about that Hop gave me his blessing to move in with you when we can afford one. I'm gonna save up too. Also, I am getting a little brother named Jesse. He was the orphan that survived that terrible fire last night. Jesse is moving in early next week. Terry and Hop are so excited. I think they aren't ready to be alone yet they have empty nest syndrome, and I'm still there." El explained excitedly.

Mike said, "El, I'm so happy for you. You will get more practice by babysitting. I know you've always wanted a sibling since you haven't found any of the other 1-10. I can't wait to be roommates. Come here future Mrs.Wheeler." El snuggled up next to Mike in the fort.

"You know Mike the years have gone so fast. I can't believe we are almost 17. Both of us have jobs and responsibilities. Most importantly we are so close to being with each other for eternity." El said and Mike kissed her on the cheek. Both of them fell asleep hand in hand. Snuggled close together. A pure example that true love and love at first sight are possibilities not impossibilities.

That next Tuesday Jessie was moving in. He was so quiet and the only one who could get him to talk was El. She played tic tac toe, marbles and board games with him. Jessie seemed way more calm afterwards. The whole family squeezed onto the couch to watch a movie. A popcorn fight broke out, but it was okay it was an excellent night.

At the same time, The Wheelers had called Mike in to have a discussion.

"Mike, we want you to have this house. It is paid off. We have some extra money saved up. This house is too big for three people, so we are going to move into a smaller house when you are ready. Your father and I paid a lot of Nancy's house payments, so we would like to offer you and El this house. All we ask is three weekends salary of yours. You already have two of them f you include El's. Otherwise the house is yours. You don't really wanna leave your fort and stuff. " Karen offered.

"What are you waiting for Mike? Propose to your girl already." Ted added.

"Guys this is amazing of you. We will take it. El will be so happy. I'm gonna propose to her on New Years and I found the perfect ring a year ago, so I already have it. My life is finally coming together." Mike stated.

He immediately called Eleven who screamed and jumped around. Her excitement was heard throughout the house. Everything was coming together.


	63. One Last Kid-Free Trip

**(Please Keep reviewing. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The smut is more intense than normal. Tell me if you like the new or old smut better. I had some help writing the smut from my cousin who writes it way better in my opinion. )**

 **(SMUT WARNING!)**

Mike got an early call on a Thursday morning from Dustin.

` "Hey Mike. Do you and El have plans this weekend?" Dustin asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Mike asked.

Dustin replied, "Audrey and I were wanting to take a trip Indianapolis this weekend. My mom gave me some money to take a trip for my birthday. Audrey really wants to make it like a double date thing. She asked if you and El could come since it's probably our last trip without a baby."

Mike answered, "I'm sure she would love to. Count us in."

Dustin explained, "Okay we leave tomorrow morning at 8 on the dot. I've got us two hotel rooms already. It's going to be a laid back trip. We can come up with things to do when we get there. Either that or we can just hang out together in the rooms."

"Sounds fun to me. I'll tell El, and we will get packed up for tomorrow. Our parents are more relaxed with us being together, so they probably won't care. Talk to you later." Mike said and hung up.

Mike called El and she was on board. For the first time, the parents were easily convinced. Both of them got packed. Both of them packing some special items to have some fun with. El slept over with Mike that night. They watched movies, played board games, and practiced the duet they had been working on. The next morning they accidentally overslept and woke twenty minutes before 8. El jumped up and pulled off her top and bottoms.

"Woah El. I could get used to this every morning. Are you sure you don't need to change your bra or panties though?" Mike asked.

"Shut up Mike. This is just a tiny sneak peek for this weekend. You don't get to see everything now. Calm yourself this trip is just getting started." El giggled.

"I'll do my best Eleven but no promises." Mike stated and changed his shirt.

El ran upstairs and heated up some eggos. They scarfed them down and their friends arrived shortly. El and Mike threw their bags in the trunk. Mike took a seat up front next to Dustin, and El sat next to Audrey in the back.

"Hey El." Audrey said.

"Hey Audrey. How are things going with my godchild there?" El asked.

Audrey answered, "He or she is doing just fine. In fact, it likes to wake me up moving around in there. I can't wait to meet my son or daughter. I only have two and a half weeks left."

"I'm anxious to meet my godchild." El stated.

Audrey asked, "Do you want to go baby shopping with me while we are here?"

"I'd love to help. I already know I'm going to spoil this child." El laughed.

"I'm sure you will Eleven." Audrey giggled.

Dustin interrupted, "Hey, can I tell a joke?"

"You are going to no matter what I answer so go ahead." Audrey stated.

"Oh no. Here comes another pregnancy joke." El said.

Dustin asked, "What's the difference my nine month pregnant girlfriend and a model?"

"I don't know Dusty. What's the difference?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing if I know what's good for me." Dustin answered.

"That's right Dusty. Mike keep this in mind when El is pregnant with your first child." Audrey stated.

Mike replied, "Dustin she's gonna kill you man. El would look like a model if she were as big as a house."

"That's sweet of you to say Mike. Can I tell a joke?" El asked.

"Sure El. At least El can ask nice jokes Dusty." Audrey said.

El asked, "What's the oddest stage in pregnancy?"

Audrey yelled, "El! How could you join in Dustin's foolishness?"

"What El?" Dustin asked.

"The stage when people don't know whether to congratulate you or get you a gym membership." El answered and they all burst out laughing.

Audrey said, "Alright. That was pretty funny. I'm so tired of being the size of a watermelon though."

Before they knew it they arrived at their hotel. The couples unpacked and met in the lobby.

"El and I are going baby shopping." Audrey stated.

"See ya later Mike. We will meet you guys for dinner in a few hours at that pizza joint we saw coming in." El said.

Audrey and El hopped in the car and drove to a cute baby boutique down the street. The first thing they saw was a bin full of onesies.

"Since you decided not to have a baby shower. I'm going to find three of the cutest onesies in this bin for the baby." El stated.

"You don't have to Eleven."Audrey replied.

El said, "I want to, so I'm going to."

"Okay then." Audrey agreed.

El found a cute onesie and said, "This one is adorable. It says 25 cents for a photo with me. I'm saving for my college fund. I can get you a cute onesie and start a college fund for the baby at once. It's perfect. It's coming home with you."

"It's rigged no one can resist taking pictures with a baby. I'll have college paid for within a year." Audrey said and they both laughed.

"This one says there is a twosie in my onesie. This way even when you're exhausted you won't forget to change the baby's diaper. This will save you hours of wondering what the bad smell is." El explained.

"Eleven you are hilarious. My baby will always have fresh diapers, because of you. Dustin is going to love these onesies. He loves jokes so much these funny sayings are gonna be heaven for him. He gets an early start at teaching the baby humor." Audrey explained.

El replied, "It isn't even here yet, and I know that the baby is future class clown in the yearbook. There is no way anyone will be able to beat Dustin's kid. His child was born to be a comedian."

"That's what I love about him. Even though this was unexpected I'm so happy to raise this baby with Dustin. There is no one I'd rather do it with." Audrey stated.

"Hey Audrey. This onesie fits your situation exactly. It says the best things are unexpected." El said.

"It does. I wasn't expecting a child at all, but now I wouldn't change it for the world. Also, this baby has brought me and Dusty closer. We are more in love than ever." Audrey stated.

"Sounds like there's gonna be some fun happening tonight. Don't worry the same thing will be happening in the room next door." El stated.

"You can bet there will be. It's only going to be the third time. My libido is just so wacky right now that I can't stop thinking about Dustin." Audrey admitted.

El agreed, "I know how you feel. I can't stop thinking about Mike and I'm not pregnant."

"Are you going to try anything new?" Audrey asked.

"Like what?" El asked.

"Give him a blojob or let him eat you out."

"What's that?"

"You know using your mouth to lick or suck."

"That makes sense. I never thought of that. I guess it could be fun. Maybe we will. Are you and Dustin?"

"I gave him a blojob once, but I was on my period. I really want him to eat me tonight though."

Audrey threw some diapers, baby wipes, a car seat, stroller, and baby food. Opening day for the lab came just in time to buy baby stuff. El picked out some cute toys for the baby also. Audrey and El paid for the stuff. Although, El had to load the car for Audrey since she couldn't lift heavy things. They drove to the restaurant and took a seat. Mike and Dustin arrived a few minutes later.

"There's our hot men El." Audrey said.

"We were just talking about you." El added.

"Hopefully, all good things." Mike stated.

Audrey replied, "Of course. We were just discussing how fun of a night you guys are going to have."

Dustin asked, "I don't think our sex lives are secret at all. I wonder who else they talk to about what happens in bed."

El answered, "Just our group of girlfriends. You should know by now Dusty girls have no boundaries. I know things about you that you can't even imagine."

Mike said, "That makes me uncomfortable. What do you know about me Audrey?"

"All good things." She answered and they all laughed.

After dinner they all headed back to the hotel for some fun.

"Night guys" El and Mike said.

"Have fun. Goodnight." Audrey and Dustin said.

El dragged Mike up to their room and slammed the door. Eleven threw Mike against the wall with her mind.

"Want to have a new rule for a change?" El asked smirking.

Mike breathed, "Whatever you say El."

"I'm in charge this time." El demanded.

"Alright you're the boss then." Mike whispered.

El commanded, "Get on your knees Mike."

"Oh, now you're being real dominant, huh?"

El got onto the bed and Mike started taking her panties off. Mike got instantly hard as always. He never seen something more beautiful than her.

"Come on, Mike. I've been waiting for this since I first laid eyes on you."

"Oh have you, huh? Well you gotta put that mouth on pause so I can concentrate."

"I'm liking the sound of this," El replied with a smirk.

Mike spread El's legs and looked up at her eyes, making sure to get consent before doing the dirty. She nodded her head like she was saying yes. El pushed Mike's head into her wet pussy. He started rubbing her clit and licking her pussy. She moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Mike, this feels so good."

"Just good? We have to make it the night of your life!"

Mike started going up El's stomach to her mouth. He started kissing her soft lips. El looked down and decided to give it a go. She rubbed and sucked the moans straight out of Mike's mouth. He loved the pleasure. He told her that he would be right back. He went and got a condom and put it on. He came back and told her to take a deep breath. She did and he put it in. He thrusted slow and his pace increased gradually as her moans grew louder and louder. The phone rang out and El flinched. Mike continued thrusting while holding her mouth closed. He answered the phone to get a noise complaint from downstairs. The people who reported them were Dustin and Audrey as a joke. As soon as Mike placed down the phone and removed his hand from El's mouth they came. The best orgasm yet came over El. They both collapsed on the bed, and El kissed Mike on the cheek. A few minutes later they fell asleep cuddled next to each other.

The next morning, they all headed to breakfast. The plans for the day were to head to an indoor waterpark for the day, and then go to a fancy dinner that night.

"El, how was it last night?" Dustin asked.

"It had to have been good. I could hear her loud and clear for like two hours last night." Audrey stated.

Mike added, "Yeah she's always that loud and I love it. Only problem is manager in the lobby got a complaint."

"Yeah. Someone in this hotel was a little grumpy last night." El explained.

"Yeah and his name is Dustin." Audrey stated.

Mike asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I made the complaint to mess with you guys." Dustin admitted.

"Dustin you are ridiculous." El stated.

After breakfast, the couples threw on their swimsuits and walked to the waterpark. The first thing they did when they got there was head to the wave pool. The waves were extremely strong, so they could knock you over and carry you to shore. El stood holding Mike's with the water reaching her neck. Before they knew it the siren for the waves went off.

"Hold on tight Eleven. These waves could easily sweep you under water." Mike warned.

El agreed, "I will. I'm always willing to hold your hand."

The first few waves were weak, so El got the idea they would all be like that. She loosened her grip on Mike's hand. Suddenly, the waves increased in strength. A huge wave brewed and came rolling straight to Mike and El. It knocked Mike over, and when he got up he didn't see El. Immediately, he started swimming around as fast as possible to find her. Tears started to come to his eyes after five minutes of searching.

"El!" He called as the waves still came rushing in.

Mike was worrying more every second, until he turned to see Eleven sitting on the shore. She looked as if she was scanning the area for him. He ran up there and El noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Mike, don't cry. I'm fine. I was just looking for you." El said.

Mike replied, "I was scared that you would not be able to get back above water. You aren't always the strongest swimmer."

"Let's go a slide now." El suggested.

They rode several slides. Some in the dark that El clung onto Mike on. A few with rafts that El used her powers to make them go airborne. Even one with where they had to ride in a slim tube alone. Mike and Dustin had clothes with them, so they decided to stay longer at the waterpark while Audrey and El went to get ready.

The girls threw on matching periwinkle dresses, and braided each others hair back. They shared El's makeup in her room.

"We got to look hot for our men tonight. Hopefully, things will get a little crazy." Audrey stated.

El agreed, "Let's do some bold, full glam makeup. I love when I do that, because Mike's eyes basically pop out of his head."

"Let's do it. First, you have to show me how." Audrey said laughing.

El explained, "Apply this gold eyeshadow to your lid. It will brighten and enlarge your eyes."

Audrey agreed and applied the product, "This color is gorgeous. It's so sparkly and makes a statement."

El said, "Now, use the mascara and curl those lashes as high as you can to make your eyes more open." Audrey did as El instructed.

"Apply some blush to get those cute rosy cheeks. Fill in those brows so they frame your face, and apply the bright red lipstick." El added.

"This is so great Eleven. We look like models. Time to get the boys wrapped around our little finger." Audrey stated and they both laughed.

Audrey and El walked to the restaurant down the street. It looked extremely fancy. It was lit up with lights, decorated with colorful decorations, and built with pretty brick. It smelled like a rose when you entered. The girls walked in and Dustin's mouth dropped. Mike turned around and did the same thing. Audrey smiled at El and giggled.

"Told you so." El said.

"They look like they are in a dazed." Audre stated as they approached the table.

Mike said, "El. I mean future Mrs. Wheeler. You look absolutely beautiful. Perfect."

Dustin agreed, "Audrey you look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You look very handsome tonight." El and Audrey replied.

"We are some lucky guys tonight. Every guy around keeps staring. Probably, because they are jealous we are getting laid with some hot girls." Dustin stated.

Mike agreed, "Stinks to be them. Our night with these pretty ladies is just getting started. The girls laughed.

They ordered their food and were waiting to be served when something weird happened.

"El, I think I'm bleeding." Audrey whispered.

"What do you mean?" El whispered back.

"Can you come to the bathroom with me?" Audrey whispered again.

El stated, "Guys, we are going to the restroom really quick."

"What was that all about?" Dustin whispered after they go up.

"Maybe a makeup crisis. One had to go to the bathroom, so the other one followed. Who knows? Girls still confuse me, and I've been with El since seventh grade." Mike said.

They went into the family restroom, so it would be private. Audrey started to panic.

"El, my stomach hurts really bad. It's worse than cramps. I think I might throw up." Audrey stated.

"Sit down Audrey. Are you actually bleeding?" El asked. Audrey pulled her panties down and a stream of blood ran down her leg as the pain increased.

"El! I think my water broke. I think the baby is coming early. We need to get to the hospital." Audrey exclaimed. She hunched over in pain. It got so bad she began pregnancy breathing.

"Here Audrey, hop on my back. It's the only way I can get you out of here." El commanded.

Audrey replied, "You can't carry me El. I'm too heavy."

"Just get on. I'll be fine." El demanded. Audrey hopped on and El just barely carried her to the table.

"Dustin! We all have to go now throw some money on the table." Audrey exclaimed "What's happening El? Dustin asked.

"The baby is coming now whether we are ready or not. Audrey's water broke. She's in labor. Now come on!" El yelled.

They all hopped in the car and drove off rushing to the hospital…..


	64. The Henderson Baby

**Enjoy this new chapter! It's Audrey's birth plus some Mileven fluff. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think with a review. Thanks for the support with all the followers, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks for sticking with me through 64 chapters.**

Dustin carried Audrey in bridal style while running as fast as possible to the ER. El and Mike ran ahead to check Audrey in. Nurses rushed her to the delivery area as she was breathing heavily. Dustin and El helped get Audrey on the hospital bed. Mike took a seat outside the room.

"El, can you get Mike to call mine and Dustin's parents?" Audrey yelled and El ran outside the room.

"Mike, can you call both of their parents and let them know what's happening?" El asked out of breath.

Mike replied, "I'm on it. Go back to Audrey." El ran back in.

Dustin sat on a chair next to the bed holding Audrey's hand as the doctors surrounded them. El took Audrey's other hand, and she smiled. So much was happening at once way too fast. The nurses checked the baby's heart rate, performed an ultrasound, and gave Audrey some painkillers within a few minutes.

"El, can you figure out what our parents said?" Audrey asked. She ran back out to Mike.

"Mike, what did they say?" El asked.

"Audrey's parents are on their way. They ran out to the car while they were on the phone with me. Dustin's mom is also on her way. She had to drop the cat off, but she is going to be here really soon." Mike explained. Audrey turned as soon as El ran back in for the news.

El said, "The parents are on their way now. Mike said they will be here as soon as possible."

"Oh thank goodness!" Audrey stated.

Dustin replied, "Calm down Audrey. Everything is fine. It's all going to be okay."

"I know Dustin! Say something funny or something. I'm calm! El can you have Mike get me a water please." Audrey screamed.

El told Mike to get her a water and rushed back to Audrey's side. Audrey cried in so much pain and squeezed Dustin and El's hands.

"I got it! Audrey I have a joke. What hurts more than childbirth?" Dustin asked.

Audrey answered, "Nothing."

"Singing "Wheels on the Bus" four hundred times in one day." Dustin stated.

"You know something about pain makes cheesy jokes funny." Audrey laughed as there was a knock at the door. Dustin opened the door and took Audrey's water from Mike.

"Let Mike come in here so he's not alone. He can stand up by El where he can't see anything anyway." Audrey yelled.

Dustin opened the door and said, "Audrey is requesting your company next to El. You won't be exposed to anything." Mike walked in with his eyes closed and Dustin guided him to El.

He stood next to El saying nothing out of a feeling of awkwardness. A doctor was examining to see how close Audrey was. She still had a while. There was three hours of bad jokes, boring conversations, and anxiousness until the doctor finally had good new.

"She's crowning!" The nurse yelled. It awoke all the half asleep teens in the room.

"Finally! It's almost here!" Dustin replied.

"Oh no! It's almost here. I'm going to have a baby!" Audrey yelled out in pain.

"Don't worry Audrey you are going to be an amazing mother. I just know it." El reassured her.

Mike whispered,"What is crowning?"

"It means they can see the baby's head." El whispered back.

"Really that's awesome." Mike whispered.

"I know right. I can't wait until that's me. El whispered back.

Mike said quietly, "Why? It seems painful."

El punched Mike softly, "The baby dork. I want my own so bad.

"Oh that makes more sense. It will come eventually just don't rush it. Enjoy the present before it becomes the past. The future will be the present before you know it." Mike whispered.

"I know. The future is just far away, so it's hard." El breathed rolling her eyes.

Dustin interrupted, "What are you two whispering about?"

Audrey butted in, "El is probably getting baby fever."

"You'd be right." El sighed.

Dustin tapped Mike with his elbow and whispered, "You hear that Mike. It's time to start thinking. You can do it man. It's time."

"Hey! What are you telling my boyfriend Dustin?!" El exclaimed.

"Chill El. Trust me. I'm doing you a favor." Dustin answered.

"Dusty, mind your own business and focus!" Audrey yelled as she pushed hard and breathed heavily.

El encouraged her, "Come on Audrey….Breath…. Push…..harder…...give all your effort…..you're so close….you got this."

"How do you know what to do?" Mike asked.

"Remember, I've done this before. I coached your sister through labor." El answered. A few minutes later both Audrey's and Dustin's mom entered the room and began encouraging her.

"You're gonna get through this Audrey. My labor with you after I crowned was a snap of a finger. One minute I was pushing. The next you were in my arms." Audrey's mom explained.

"Yeah you are gonna forget about all the pain as soon as you get the baby out. I don't even remember my labor with Dusty. Seeing your child basically wipes your mind of the pain your in now. The faster you push the faster the pain goes away." Dustin's mom said.

Audrey began pushing as hard as she could. She squeezed Dustin and El's hands so hard they turned bright red. Both Dustin and El took the pain knowing her's was probably much worse. After another hour of coaching, birth stories, pain, and pushing. A beautiful baby was given birth. It was a boy. The nurses gave the baby a check up and wrapped him in the blanket. He was handed to Audrey who rocked him in her arms. Dustin kissed him on the forehead and tears came to his eyes. Everyone in the room was crying. El and Mike held their god child. El bursted into tears.

"Audrey I'm so jealous, but so happy for you." El cried.

"El. I promise your time will come." Audrey promised.

Eventually, Mike and El headed back to the hotel and purchased an extra day, so they wouldn't have to check out in the morning. Both of them dropped into the bed.  
"El, why are you so anxious for a baby?" Mike asked.

"I love kids so much. I've never had a younger sibling until my parents adopted recently. I love having someone to look after. It breaks my heart to know that some kids don't have a home, so I want to adopt. I also just want to know if the people from the old lab are going to try to capture my child if she has my powers. I want to make things right. I want to give my children everything I didn't have most of my life. I have no idea if the bad men are still out there waiting for a chance to experiment on kids. My offspring will be a gold mine for them. I guess having a kid will prove to me that the bad men aren't coming back. It will give me peace of mind. I'm just excited for that time of my life and to experience things like that with you." El explained.

Mike replied, "El, I promise no one is going to get near you or our kids as long as I live. I'll die before the lay a hand on the ones I love. Stop worrying about that. We will take care of it if it's a problem, but for all we know the men are all gone. I can't wait to be a dad. I'd love to adopt as well as have my own kids. I'd like to help as many kids as we can. You've come so far and that time or your life is so close I promise. Please just don't waste this last year being in high school worrying and waiting. I love you future Mrs. Wheeler. Sleep tight. Goodnight." Mike kissed her on the forehead and they fell fast asleep. Meanwhile, Dustin kneeled on one knee with a ring. The couple got papers from the courthouse to be married immediately. The baby was given the name James David Henderson.


	65. Future Sister In Laws

**Enjoy this Nancy and El Chapter! Only a few chapter until the proposal! I'm so excited. After the proposal comes the wedding soon after. Then the honeymoon for all of you who love lots of smut and fluff. Please Review! New Chapter ASAP.**

Nancy pulled into El's driveway right as the girl was running out the door. She rushed up and pulled Nancy's door open. Eleven pulled Nance into a giant bear hug.

"I missed you Nance. I haven't seen you in forever. I'm so glad we can hangout while you're in town." El exclaimed.

"It feels like eternity since I've seen you. I guess we can consider this a sister reunion. I can't wait for the concert. I've been in love with this band since they debuted in 1986." Nancy stated.

"Thanks for choosing me to come with you. I love New Kids on the Block! It's worth the drive for sure!"

"I know we both have our handsome men, but you got to admit the boys in the band are pretty dreamy. I used to have a huge crush on the lead vocalist." Nancy admitted.

"They are pretty dreamy. I have to admit." El said.

"Hop in. Let's get going we got a 3 hour drive ahead of us." El hopped in and they were off. The first hour was full of loud music and singing at the top of their lungs. A rap song came on and El knew every word. She was singing like a professional rapper and Nancy was cheering her on. Eventually, Nancy turned on the music to talk to El.

"So how are things for El these days? Tell me everything." Nancy asked.

El replied, "You probably heard from that Mike and I are graduating this year. The lab opened up and it had given us more than enough money."

"I can't wait to see my baby sister and brother walk across the stage. I'm glad that the business you guys created is doing well. The pay won't seem like so much when you have to feed an entire family. I'm glad you guys are financially stable that's good for the future! I'm so proud of how far you guys have come!" Nancy explained.

"Your mom has offered us the house for a small payment. We almost have enough saved up from the business. On top of all that my godson was born." El said.

Nancy replied, "Oh no the mini Dustin is here. I bet he has those adorable chubby cheeks like his dad. Wait a minute...You are telling me you and Mike are...financially stable, have enough to buy a house, and are graduating high school."

"Yeah…" El said confused.

"All that is in line and my baby brother still hasn't popped the question. He's been with you for years, and is clearly in love, yet he hasn't proposed. You guys could have the wedding planned for after you graduate, so you guys don't have to wait longer. Boys are so dumb." Nancy complained.

El replied, "I know I'm so ready. How much longer is he gonna make me wait? Doesn't he know it's driving me insane. I want to have our wedding as soon as possible, but he has to propose before we can start planning. Uhhh….I don't care if he proposes beside a dumpster with a ring pop. I'd rather him do that than take forever trying to figure out how to ask me. I don't care I just want to claim him as mine for eternity. I've been waiting for my nickname to change from future Mrs. Wheeler to just plain El Wheeler. I've had the future part of the nickname for like four years now I want the real title!"

Nancy said, "Calm yourself Eleven. I didn't realize that was such a rough subject. Don't worry I'm sure it will happen soon. Mike is probably doing what he does best looking for the perfect timing. Wanna know something...I'd never seen my baby brother's eyes get so big until I saw him with you."

"Why do you and Mike have the same advice? All I ever here is just wait and enjoy the present. Maybe I'm just ready for the future." El exclaimed.

Nancy stated, "I promise E it will come faster than you know. My last year of school felt like the first day was a week before the last."

"I guess." El said sinking down in the chair with her arms crossed.

"I was thinking. I know it's awhile away, but I might not see you for awhile. Would you be interested in going on some kind of trip together for the boys' Christmas present?" Nancy asked.

"Sounds good to me. Where would we go?" El asked.

"I was thinking New York City. We could do some sight seeing. Stay in a really nice hotel and just mess around if you know what I mean." Nancy suggested.

El replied, "I know what you mean if that's involved count me in!"

"Same. That's a perk of married life unlimited time and opportunities to do it. You will find yourself doing it in the weirdest places." Nancy admitted.

"What's the weirdest place you've done it?" El asked.

"I've done it on a boat…" Nancy admitted.

El replied, "You know what I'm not gonna even ask."

"That's probably better. At least it is for your own good." Nancy stated.

Before they knew it they arrived at the concert and headed into the arena. Both of them roamed around looking for interesting things. Nancy and El found a photo booth and hopped in.

"Fish face….scared face...smile….funny face...rockstar pose..and sad face." El called out.

"Wow these picture are gonna look amazing. We are so hot." Nancy stated.

Eleven replied, "Yeah. Our boys are gonna tape these pictures on their walls. We look so good in them." Both girls laughed and ran off to find another fun activity.

"El, let's get matching T-shirts!" Nancy suggested.

"Yeah. How about that colorful one with the band's picture and name in big letters." El said.

Nancy agreed, "Just what I was thinking Eleven. You are so fashionable."

Both of them changed into their tshirts and Nancy gave El a matching pink scrunchie. Nancy pulled El's hair into a high ponytail like hers.

"We look so cute." Nancy stated.

"I totally agree." El added.

"Let's get some food and head to our seats the concert is about to start." Nancy suggested.

The girls got sodas and pizza. Their seats were in the middle not too high up, but not really close to the stage. They didn't care it was just nice to hear them play and hangout together. A few minutes later, the band came out playing their hit song "Didn't I".

"Didn't I blow your mind this time." El sang.

"Didn't I." Nancy sang.

"Didn't I blow your mind this time." El sang.

They both sang, "Didn't I, this time." Nancy and El danced around, did some head banging, and sung at the top of their lungs. One of the band members came out shirtless and Nancy pretended to fan herself with her hands.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" El asked and they both burst out laughing. After, they left the concert they headed to their hotel. The girls threw on their swimsuits and went to the pool for a late night swim. It was an hour to midnight and both of them were exhausted, but thought it would be fun to chill in the pool. Nancy laughed as El came up from under the water.

"What's so funny Nance?" El asked.

Nancy replied, "You look like my fifth grade Halloween costume with that mascara running down your face. I was a zombie bride who apparently had a bad wedding cause I had mascara down my face. Sorry funny memories."

"It's fine, but at least you were a bride. As of now, I don't even have a chance to have a bad wedding. I'd rather be a zombie bride than wait another month to become an actual bride. Mike is driving me crazy already." El ranted.

Nancy stated, "I'm sorry El. My brother has a thick skull. He still doesn't understand girls. I have no idea how a nerd like him ended up with such a pretty girl. He must be a gentleman which makes me happy knowing he was raised right."

"I love him more than anything, but he really is clueless sometimes. Can't he see how anxious I am to marry him. Any other guy would jump at this chance, but not him he's different. He's probably planning something complicated, when he doesn't have too." El sighed.

"Hey I've got good news. Your niece is beginning to say words. She said mommy the other day. I think she misses auntie El and uncle Mikey. She loves when you guys visit and cries when you leave. You'll have to visit soon." Nancy explained.

Eleven replied, "I want a baby to call me mommy. I want a baby to take care of and call my own." Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh El. Don't get upset. I know Mike wouldn't want to upset you in anyway. I'll see what I can do to fix this." Nancy stated.

"What are you going to do?" El asked.

"I'm not sure, but trust me. I'm your sister. We are gonna be official sisters when you marry Mike. We will be sisters in law." Nancy promised.

They fell asleep shortly after getting back up to the room. The next morning, on their way out of the city they passed a bridal shop. Nancy quickly turned the car around and parked in the shop's parking lot.

"Nance, What are you doing?" El asked.

"The real question is what are you doing? You are gonna go in there and try on some dresses." Nancy said.

El asked, "Why? I'm not getting married for awhile if Mike keeps this up."

Nancy answered, "Trying on dresses is fun. It will help cheer you up. Maybe you will even find the perfect dress and you can come back and purchase it."

"Alright fine." El agreed. The girls walked in and an employee greeted them.

"Hello I'm Stacy. I'm here to help you. Which one of you is looking for a dress?" She asked.

El said, "I am."

"Awesome. When is the wedding?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know." El answered.

"Oh not that far ahead. What is your venue or theme?" Stacy asked.

"I have no idea yet." El stated.

Stacy said, "Oh. You must be one of those brides who looks for a dress first. So how long ago did he propose?"

"He hasn't yet." El answered.

"Oh well you are just looking ahead then. Follow me I'll show you some dresses." Stacy said with a confused look. Both Nancy and El looked at each other and could barely hold in their laughter. Once Stacy left the girls to try on dresses the girl just died laughing. The first dress was velvet and off white. El tried it on.

"Nancy this is just plain ugly." El stated.

Nancy giggled, "I know right. Who would wear this to their wedding? I wouldn't be caught dead in it." El tried on a super revealing dress which gave her lots of cleavage and leg.

"Wow. Nancy I look like a stripper right now. I want something a little more conservative with a little cleavage but not too much and it needs to be longer.' El explained.

"Definitely. Hopper would not walk you down the aisle in that. He would probably make you out a T-shirt over it. " Nancy said. El walked out as a tear rolled down her face.

"This is perfect. It's exactly what I imagined. It's exciting yet conservative. Sexy but still cute. This is it. I need this for my big day. I'm for sure coming back for it." El stated.

Nancy agreed, "It's elegant and hot all in one. It fits your personality perfectly. This is the dress. El changed out of the gorgeous dress. (Keep reading until the wedding chapter for a better description of the dress)

Nancy secretly purchased the dress and put it in a box along with a letter she had written to Mike the night before about El. After the long drive home Nancy dropped El off and brought the box to Mike. That was an unforgettable weekend for two Future in laws. After Nancy left, Mike opened the box and read the letter aloud….


	66. Something Special For El

**Sorry for the wait. I was really busy. School starts soon so updates might not be as frequent, but I am for sure continuing the story. This chapter speaks for itself. Hope you enjoy! Please Review and tell me what you think!**

Mike woke up and sprung out of his bed. It was the morning of New Years Eve. He had gotten up at 8:00 am to make this the perfect night for Eleven. Today was the day he was going to propose to the girl of his dreams. Mike was anxious, excited and nervous all at once. He had told Eleven he'd be at her house at six. Eleven was totally clueless of the evening's events. Mike had lied on Christmas Morning and said he had one last gift to give her on New Years Eve, because it was arriving late. He told her she'd be going on a hunt for this present which totally confused her, but she'd find out soon enough.

Mike and his mom we're preparing a meatloaf dinner. It was the first meal he shared with her, so it was perfect for such a special occasion. Mike threw a can of corn in a pan and placed it on the stove top. Mrs. Wheeler prepared the meatloaf because Mike had no idea where to start. Mike decided to stick with some simple sides he could prepare corn, green beans, and rolls. His mom also agreed to help him make some mashed potatoes. He thought it would be best if he made a box dessert, because he knew for sure he wouldn't mess that up. Mike mixed up some brownie batter, placed it in a pan and threw it in the oven. He was going to cut them into hearts with a cookie cutter.

Mike washed and peeled several potatoes, and prepared the boiling water. Together they diced the potatoes and put them in the water. Mike's mom agreed to take care of the rest and heat up the food later. Her job was to bring the food to the place he specified. Now he could take care of the envelopes for the scavenger hunt. He also wrapped up the box with her dress in wrapping paper. Before he knew it, the time came to pick up El. Hopper agreed to be her chaffeur, and Holly wanted to accompany El on the hunt.

Mike ran up to the her door, and Holly knocked. El came out dressed up all cute.

"Hey El, I can't stay long, but Holly is going to accompany you on this scavenger hunt. Hopper has agreed to drive you and here is the first envelope. Follow the clues, and find the next envelope. Here this bag might come in handy." Mike explained and ran off without letting El ask any questions.

"Well Holly I guess that's as much of an explanation as I'm getting. I guess we should open the envelope." El said.

Holly replied, "Okay."

El opened it and read, "I thought I was gonna die. Then you made me fly. Go here and say hi."

"What does that mean El?" Holly asked.

"The quarry. I saved your brother's life there." El answered.

El, Holly, and Hop headed over to the quarry. El ran to the cliff that Mike had jumped off of to find Will.

"Hi Will." Holly said.

"Do you have something for me Will?" El asked.

Will answered, "Yeah. Here's the new envelope and answer the question on this piece of paper and throw it in your paper bag."

"Thanks Will." El said.

"No problem." Will replied.

The question on the paper was who did you find at the quarry, so El wrote Will and threw it in the paper bag.

El opened the envelope and read, "Here you slept. For a long time, It's form has been kept."

"What has been kept?" Will asked.

Holly said, "El you slept in the fort."

"That's it! Thanks Holly!" El exclaimed.

They both ran back to Hop's car and drove to Mike's house. Mrs. Wheeler let them in, while hiding all evidence of the meal they had made. Holly and El ran down the stairs to find a mini Christmas tree in the for with a small gift box under it. Eleven let Holly open it, and she ripped it open to find a Christmas decoration. It was a small statue of Mary holding baby jesus. El put in the paper bag. Both of them began searching for an envelope. After a whole hour of searching, Holly found it in a pillow. Mike had hid it to give him some time.

El read, "You hid here. The lab is near. We lost a friend so dear. The bad men came all in their gear. Go into where the burgers sear. Find the 21st letter next to the beer. "

"Who is your friend?" Holly asked.

"Well….our favorite place is Benny's and we lost him there. Burgers are made there. To Benny's we go." El said. They took Hopper from his conversation with , and headed out to the restaurant.

The girls ran into Benny's and asked the new owner Benny's daughter to go into the kitchen and she agreed. She also gave them an envelope. They went in to find a pile of wooden craft letters on the counter next to a case of beer.

"We need the 21st letter." El stated.

"That's U." Holly said.

El found the letter U and placed it in the bag. They met Hopper in a booth and opened the envelope.

Hopper read it, "Our first kiss. The snowball here was bliss. A place you claim you won't miss. The slide is where you'll find this. A person related to my sis."

"The school playground. Let's go!" El said.

At the bottom of the slide was a picture of Mike, and an envelope. El put the picture with the other stuff and Holly opened the envelope.

El read, "You stood in the rain. Off of the road named main. Holly and Hop have info for you to gain."

Holly said, "Mike has the last envelope for you at this place. He is going to give it to you after dinner. He prepared one of the very first meals you shared together. Ask Hop for the rest."

Hop said, "It's the exact spot you met. A candle light dinner awaits. Follow the light to find Mike. I will be chilling from a distance to make sure no one suspicious comes around."

El jumped out of the car when they arrived. She followed the strand of white christmas lights that led to the candle light dinner. Eventually, she turned a corner to find Mike sitting a table with a meatloaf feast. There was a candle on the middle of the table. Lights were strung up everywhere, and Mike was dressed up in a flannel. She smiled and hugged Mike. Both of them sat down to eat.

"Mike what is all this stuff?" El asked.

"You'll find out really soon." Mike answered.

El replied, "Mike this is amazing. Thanks so much for the amazing day."

"Of course princess." Mike said.

After dinner, Mike handed El the final enveloped and walked away. She turned to look, but Mike wasn't in sight.

El read, "Put the first item found first, and the last item last. The letter is second, and the decoration is third. Read the message word for word." El was confused, but she put the items in the correct order. The order was the paper with Will's name, the letter u, the Mary statue and the picture of Mike. Eventually, she cracked the code. The message was Will you marry me.

"Will you marry me?.. Mike…." El said turning around to see Mike down on one knee holding a ring. Her mouth dropped and tears came to her eyes.

"Eleven Jane Wheeler you are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are truly perfect. El you are beautiful, sweet, kind, smart, funny, and talented. You are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for, but that's not enough for me. I need you in my life forever. You changed my life for the better. I wasn't complete until I met you. I can't imagine a world without you in it, and I don't want to that would be a depressing world. I can't believe a guy like me found a girl like you. I promise I will give you everything you need. I promise to provide for you and give you the family you want. No matter what I promise to always be there for you. I love you with my whole heart. My heart skipped a beat the first time I saw you and it does that everytime I see your face. I love you more than you will ever no. More than you can ever imagine. My only New Years Goal is to marry you and give you the best honeymoon you could ask for. I don't wanna spend a second of the new year without being able to call you my fiancee. El, I can't live without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Mike asked as tears rolled down his face. With tears rolling down her face El took Mike's hands and pulled him up.

"I've been waiting for this moment forever. I wouldn't dream of having it any other way. Of course I'll marry you." El answered sticking out her hand for Mike to place the ring on. He did so and El jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. The force caused them to fall over, but they didn't care. El went in to kiss Mike's lips. They stayed like that for twenty minutes until Mike remembered. He handed El a nicely wrapped box, and El ripped it open. Her eyes got big when she realized it was the dress.

"Mike, how did you know? This is my dream dress. Thank you so much." El cried.

Mike replied, "Of course. Nancy sneaked it back with you guys from the trip and I gave her the money for it." Mike kissed El on the cheek and she went in for his lips again. Their happily ever after was just beginning.

 **As promised the proposal came before the end of summer. Hope you liked it. Expect wedding plans and other cool things in coming chapters!**


End file.
